Forbidden Love
by BunnyKong
Summary: Leo seorang vampir dan ratusan tahun yang lalu ia kehilangan kekasihnya, Hongbin. Dan suatu malam, ia bertemu lagi dengan lelakj yang sangat mirip dengan Hongbin. Leo penasaran dan ia akan terus mencari tau tentang lelaki yang berlesung pipit itu. Leobin/Taekbin, vampire au.
1. Chapter 1

Jung Taekwoon, aka Leo, seorang vampir yang usianya sudah lebih dari ratusan tahun. Ia menjadi vampir di usia 25 tahun waktu itu. Saat itu sedang terjadi perang, dan kekasihnya Hongbin tewas saat itu juga. well, vampir juga bisa mati jika mereka dibunuh dengan pedang khusus. Pedang itu hanya bisa dibuat oleh seorang penyihir dengan kekuatan tinggi. Dan penyihir seperti itu juga hanya satu. Sayangnya, hubungan vampir dengan penyihir tidak pernah akur. Itulah mengapa para penyihir ingin sekali melenyapkan vampir saat itu. Leo dan semua vampir yang masih bertahan segera pergi sejauh mungkin dan bersembunyi.

Ratusan tahun berlalu, Leo, Ravi, dan Hakyeon, tinggal di sebuah kota kecil. Mereka tinggal di balik gunung dan mereka juga telah membangun istana mereka. Mereka juga ikut berbaur dengan kehidupan manusia di kota itu. Hakyeon yang bekerja di sebuah restoran cepat saji, sedangkan Ravi bekerja sebagai bartender.

Leo selalu mengurung diri di istana. ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kekasihnya, Hongbin. hingga suatu malam, ia dipaksa ikut oleh Hakyeon dan Ravi untuk melihat festival di kota itu. Ia melihat... Hongbin. atau mungkin memang Hongbin. atau mungkin ia sedang berkhayal. Tapi lelaki itu sungguh mirip dengan Hongbin. lesung pipit yang indah dikedua pipinya. Leo sangat penasaran, dan ia akan terus mengawasi lelaki yang mirip dengan kekasihnya yang sudah mati itu. ia akan mencari tau lebih lanjut tentang lelaki dengan lesung pipit itu.


	2. Chapter 2

( ratusan tahun yang lalu )

Leo sedang bermain di hutan bersama Hongbin. Gelak tawa Hongbin yang bergema di hutan yang luas malam itu terdengar seperti nyanyian bagi Leo. Leo menyukai tawa Hongbin.

"Hahah oh ayolah! Aku tau kau bisa lebih cepat dari itu!" Ejek Hongbin yang terus berlari kencang menjauhi Leo.

Leo menyeringai lalu ia mempercepat kakinya. Dengan sekejap ia menarik tubuh Hongbin lalu mendorongnya dan menekannya ke pohon besar. Keduanya terengah-engah. Suasana saat itu sudah gelap, suara burung hantu juga mulai terdengar. Tapi mereka berdua tidak takut karena keduanya adalah vampir. Dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

Leo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hongbin dan mencoba menciumnya.

Hongbin tersenyum nakal lalu langsung menolehkan wajahnya sehingga ciuman Leo jatuh pada pipinya.

"Hongbin!" Leo mencari-cari bibir Hongbin tapi Hongbin sambil terkikik dan menghindari bibir Leo.

Leo tertawa pelan dan menahan wajah Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Got ya!" Lidah Leo menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut Hongbin dan mulai menciumnya dengan kasar.

'Ini hukuman bagimu Binnie!' Bisik Leo sambil menggeram ke dalam pikiran Hongbin.

Hongbin membalasnya dengan menggigit lidah Leo dengan taringnya. Leo mendesah nikmat saat Hongbin mulai mengisap darahnya. Mulut Leo lalu turun menciumi dagu Hongbin lalu ke leher Hongbin. Ia bisa merasakan darah Hongbin yang lezat dan itu membuat nafsunya semakin memuncak. Ia mengeluarkan taringnya dan membuka mulutnya lalu menancapkan taringnya yang tajam ke leher Hongbin.

Hongbin terkejut, mata nya berubah menjadi warna hijau lumut. Ia membiarkan Leo mengisap darahnya karena ia menikmati sensasi itu.

Setelah puas Leo melepas gigitannya dan mencium Hongbin dengan kuat. Tangan Leo mulai menjelajahi tubuh Hongbin yang masih berbalut baju dan perlahan ia mulai melepas kancing baju Hongbin. Hanya saja Hongbin langsung menahan tangan Leo dan menatap wajahnya dengan senyum menggoda. Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya.

"No no no"

Leo cemberut, "Ayolah... kita sudah lama tidak-"

"Ssh! Tapi kita harus menghadiri pesta sebentar lagi"

Leo memutar bola matanya dan menghiraukan tatapan Hongbin. Ia kembali menjilati leher Hongbin dan itu membuat Hongbin mendesah kuat.

"No Jung Taekwoon!" Geram Hongbin sambil mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan kuat.

Leo cemberut lagi, "Hongbin-aaah" rengeknya sambil mendekati Hongbin dan mencoba menciumnya.

Hongbin menoleh kepalanya menjauhi Leo dan menggeram, "Okay! Tapi setelah kita selesai menghadiri acara pernikahan Kai!"

Leo tersenyum lebar menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya, "janji?"

Hongbin memutar bola matanya, "Huh! Yeah!"

Leo mengecup bibir Hongbin "Okay! Let's go!"

Leo menarik tangan Hongbin sambil tersenyum lebar. Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya sambil terkikik geli.

* * *

Hongbin sedang menikmati suasana pesta malam itu. Kai dan D.O terlihat sedang bahagia dan berdansa bersama. Hongbin bermimpi ia akan seperti itu nanti dengan Leo. Ia menghela nafas sambil terus memikirkan kapan Leo akan melamarnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menikahimu nanti" bisik Leo sambil mencium pipi Hongbin.

Hongbin menatapnya dengan kesal dan Leo menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau nikahi aku cepat atau seseorang akan melamarku duluan!"

Dan Leo yang menatapnya dengan tajam sekarang.

"Apa?! S-siapa yang hendak melamarmu!"

Hongbin suka membuat kekasihnya itu cemburu. Ia melirik Leo sambil menyeringai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gongchan!"

Leo menggeram, "NO! Kau milikku Hongbin!"

Hongbin tertawa, kuat.. "Yeah babe, maka cepat nikahi aku!"

"Fine! Kita akan menikah sekarang!"

Hongbin shock dan menatapnya ngeri, "What! Tanpa cincin dan suasana yang romantis? Tanpa puisi? Oh please Taek! Kau payah!"

Tapi Leo telah menariknya ke atas panggung dan berteriak kuat.

"Perhatian! Maaf Kai, D.O, aku menganggu pesta kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau aku dan Hongbin akan segera menikah besok"

Semua bersorak bahagia dan mereka mendapat sambutan yang meriah.

"WOW! CONGRATS BRO! KAMI SEMUA AKAN HADIR BESOK!" Teriak Kai sambil memberinya dua jempol.

Hongbin mematung dan wajahnya merah padam. Lalu Leo menciumnya di depan semua vampir dan mereka bersorak gembira.

Semuanya terlihat bahagia dan baik-baik saja hingga tiba-tiba..

Mereka semua mendesah kesakitan dan menutup telinga mereka. Semua vampir termasuk Leo dan Hongbin yang ikut jatuh ke lantai sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"KITA DISERANG!" Seseorang berteriak dan semua nya mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Keadaan sangat kacau.

Semua berteriak dan Leo masih menutup kedua telinganya.

"Le-Leo..." bisik Hongbin yang mencoba meraih tangannya.

Leo tersadar, ia dan hongbin juga harus segera melarikan diri. Ia tau ini perbuatan para penyihir. Leo menyumpah pelan dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia menolong Hongbin dan keduanya lari menuju tempat yang aman.

Beberapa vampir ikut berperang melawan penyihir dan beberapa juga ada yang gugur.

Leo melihat sahabatnya Ravi yang ikut berperang sedangkan Hakyeon yang membantu vampir lainnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Hongbin-ah! Kau pergi bersama Hakyeon. Okey? Kita akan bertemu di sana. Aku akan membantu Ravi! Aku akan kembali. I love you!" Leo menciumnya dengan singkat lalu pergi menginggalkan Hongbin dan berlari menyusul Ravi.

Hongbin diam di tempat, ia tidka rela membiarkan Leo berperang. Ia harus ikut. Ia harus ikut.

"Hongbin! Ayo ikut denganku!" Teriak Hakyeon yang sambil menariknya.

Di saat Hakyeon lengah, Hongbin segera melarikan diri dari Hakyeon dan membantu para vampir lainnya untuk berperang.

"HONGBIN NO!"tapi Hakyeon tidak bisa menyusul Hongbin. Ia juga sibuk melindungi vampir lainnya.

Hongbin meloncat tinggi dan memukul dada penyihir dengan kakinya.

Semua sangat kacau. Hongbin terus melirik Leo, dan ia mampu mengalahkan 12 penyihir dengan kekuatannya dan taringnya. Ia tersenyum saat ia hendak menyusul di samping Leo. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu menancap tajam di punggungnya.

Hongbin merasakan seluruh oksigen dalam tubuhnya lenyap. Dan rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sulit bernafas dan berbicara. Kepalanya pusing, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar di sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Leo yang telah menghabisi musuhnya dan mata mereka bertemu.

Leo shock, ia melihat wajah dan tubuh Hongbin yang sangat pucat. Ia meneriaki nama Hongbin dengan kuat. Ia menggeram dan mengejar si pembunuh Hongbin. Ia mencabik leher penyihir yang membunuh Hongbin. Setelah ia puas, ia berlari ke arah Hongbin.

Hongbin telah tergeletak di lantai yang penuh dengan darah. Mata Hongbin yang besar tampak kosong. Bibir pinknya kin berubah menjadi sangat pucat. Tubuhnya tampak kaku.

Air mata Leo tidak berhenti dan ia terus meraung nama Hongbin. Ia tidak sadar saat Ravi menarik tubuhnya dari Hongbin.

Ia melihat Hakyeon yang mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Ia terus melihat Hongbin dengan lesu. Ia terus memanggil Hongbin ke dalam pikirannya. Tapi Hongbin tidak pernah menjawabnya.

Hingga Hakyeon menarik pisau dari tubuh memberontak dan berteriak. Hakyeon dan Ravi tidak pernah melihat Leo seperti itu.

Leo lalu terjatuh di samping tubuh Hongbin yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia mengubur wajahnya ke dada Hongbin dan menangis kuat.

'Tidak! Hongbin tidak mati! Ia tidak mati! Hongbin tidak boleh mati!'

Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia seperti itu. Tapi Hakyeon dan Ravi tetap berada di sampingnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo duduk di atas balkon kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dikuncir ke belakang. Ia sedang memegang gelas yang berisikan whiskinya itu. Ia menyukai pemandangan di balkonnya itu pada sore hari. Hal ini sudah seperti rutinitas baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia juga belum bisa melupakan Hongbin. Dan gambaran Hongbin yang pucat masih menghantui pikirannya. Leo menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat dan gelas itu hampir remuk dibuatnya.

"Hey Leo! Akan ada festival malam ini di kota sana. Kau ikut?" Tanya Hakyeon sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Leo.

Leo hanya menatap tangan Hakyeon dengan tatapan tajamya, dan Hakyeon segera melepasnya.

"Okay, sorry mengganggu. Tapi, ayolah!" rengeknya yang kini malah mengayunkan sebelah tangan Leo dengan manja.

Suara gelak tawa Ravi yang menggelegar di belakang mereka, "Oh Leo hyung! ayolah.. kau selalu mengurung diri selama ratusan tahun ini. Apa kau tidak bosan?" Ravi merampas gelas dari tangan Leo dan menghabiskan minumannya.

Leo juga menatapnya dengan kesal dan menggeram.

"Yeah, ayo bersenang-senang. Dan kau juga sudah lama tidak minum darah manusia kan? Kau tau bagaimana rasanya kan? Hmmm… aku bahkan bisa mencium betapa segarnya darah mereka." Hakyeon mengendus-endus di udara dan senyum nakal di wajahnya. Seketika matanya berubah menjadi merah dan perlahan taringnya juga ikut muncul.

Leo menghela nafas dan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. Ravi dan Hakyeon bertukar pandang lalu mereka mengikuti Leo masuk ke kamarnya.

Leo berhenti dan berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak ingin meminum darah manusia lagi dan aku sedang tidak mood"

Hakyeon tertawa mengejeknya, "Kau dengan itu Ravi? Lucu sekali Leo! Mau sampai kapan kau akan mengonsumsi darah binatang?"

"Yep! Mau sampai kapan Leo hyung? Ayolah! Sekali ini saja" lalu mereka berdua cekikikan.

"Yeah, sekali saja dan aku akan ketagihan nantinya. Puas?" Leo berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menjauhi tatapan Ravi dan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon ikut berbaring di samping Leo sambil memeluknya. Leo mendorong tubuh Hakyeon sampai ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"OUW!" Teriak Hakyeon dan Ravi tertawa kuat. Hakyeon menatap Ravi dengan kesal.

"whatever Ravi! Kau akan mendapat balasannya nanti"

Mata Ravi langsung membesar dan ia tau apa yang dimaksud pacarnya itu. Ravi dengan sekejap berada di samping Hakyeon dan menolongnya.

"yah! Jung Taekwoon! Kau harus ikut malam ini bersama kami! Tidak ada alasan!" lalu Hakyeon dan Ravi meninggalkan ruangan sambil terkikik.

* * *

Malamnya, Leo dengan wajah cemberut dengan kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Ravi dan Hakyeon. Mereka memaksa Leo untuk pergi bersama mereka ke festival. Leo terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"Ugh!" Leo menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Ravi dan Hakyeon terus menariknya hingga mereka tiba di pintu masuk festival itu.

Suara musik dan suara jeritan dari permainan di depan mereka meramaikan suasana. Hakyeon dengan mata merahnya melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Hidungnya mengendus-ngendus di udara.

"Baby, kau harus menahan nafsumu itu" kata Ravi sambil mengelus wajah Hakyeon.

"Yeah.. tapi.. hmm… mereka… sungguh… menggoda…."

Ravi menariknya ke suatu kios makanan di samping mereka dan memesan gulali yang besar untuk Hakyeon. Hakyeon dengan senang hati melahap gulali itu.

"Tahan nafsumu itu dan bertingkah normal"

Hakyeon tersenyum lebar pada Ravi sambil mengangguk.

Leo berjalan menelusuri lapangan itu. Suara jeritan anak-anak yang bahagia memekakkan telinganya. Lalu ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah lapangan dan melihat ada pertunjukan tarian di situ. Ia melihat dengan takjub saat seorang pria memasukkan obor ke mulutnya lalu menghembuskan api ke udara.

Terdengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari beberapa penonton dan Leo ikut menepuk tangannya. Hingga beberapa orang mendekati pria dan penari itu dan melemparkan koin ke topi pria itu.

Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Leo terdiam terpaku di tempat. Mulutnya ternganga.

'Hongbin?'

Leo melihat lelaki yang terlihat mirip dengan Hongbin. Lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan Hongbin. bedanya, lelaki ini memiliki rambut dengan panjang sebahu dan sedikit keriting. Tapi, lesung pipit di kedua pipinya itu. Hongbinnya yang dulu juga memiliki lesung pipit seperti itu. Tapi.. ia penasaran dengan lelaki yang mirip dengan Hongbinnya itu.

Leo mendekati pria itu. ia melihat pria itu sedang tertawa bersama seorang temannya mungkin. Lesung pipit itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Wajah Leo berubah serius saat telinganya yang tajam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hongbinnie.. aku tidak tahan lagi.. please, stop membuat lelucon aneh!" teman si lesung pipit itu berkata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Okey okey hyung.. aku lapar. Kita cari makan?"

"Fineeee"

Leo menatap mereka pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

'Hongbinnie?'

Leo semakin penasaran dan mengikuti mereka. Mereka duduk di sebuah kafe kecil dan sedang memesan makanan.

"Permisi tuan, kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" seorang pelayan bertanya padanya.

Leo menatap pelayan itu dengan bingung. Leo sudah lama tidak keluar ke dunia manusia dan membuatnya sedikit canggung. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa pada pelayan di sampingnya. Jadi ia mencoba mendengar pembicaraan Hongbinnie dengan temannya itu.

"Aku pesan.. um.. hazelnut chocolate" kata Hongbinnie dan Leo mengatakan hal yang sama pada pelayan di sampingnya. Pelayan itu menulis pesanannya dan menanyakannya jika ia ingin memesan yang lain. Leo melirik ke meja Hongbin dan pelayan mereka sudah pergi. Lalu Leo menggeleng pada pelayan di sampingnya dan pamit pergi.

"So, Hongbinnie? Aku dengar Hyuk akan pulang minggu ini?" Tanya teman Hongbinnie itu yang memiliki rambut blondenya dengan kaca mata yang sedikit longgar di hidungnya.

Leo terus memfokuskan pendengarannya pada meja Hongbinnie itu.

"Hmm? yeah…" Hongbinnie itu tertawa.

'Suara tawa itu? kenapa begitu… mirip?' piker Leo.

"Eyy! Ingat! Jangan bawa dia ke rumah!"

"Wae hyung?"

"Kau ingin kakek membunuh kalian? Lagipula aku yakin, dia tidak ingin mendengar desahanmu dan dia di rumah!"

"Ssh! Hyung!"

Leo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia semakin penasaran. Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanannya datang.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, dan ini billnya"

Leo menatapnya aneh. Dan pelayan itu menatapnya dengan senyum, "Tuan boleh membayarnya sekarang."

Leo mengangguk dan merogoh kantung celananya. Ia memberi pelayan itu beberapa koin emas dan pelayan itu terkejut.

"T-tuan?"

Leo menaikkan alisnya.

"K-kami tidak memiliki kembaliannya.. umm.. ini…" pelayan itu menatap koin-koin emas itu dengan takjub.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, apa masih kurang?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng lalu pamit pergi sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada Leo.

Leo melihat Hongbinnie dan temannya itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kafe.

Leo pun segera mengikuti mereka dan membawa minumannya bersamanya.

Lalu ia melihat mereka berhenti di toilet umum dan Hongbinnie sedang sendirian. Ia sedang meminum minumannya sambil melihat ke sekeliliing.

Leo tersenyum dan dalam sekejap, ia berada di belakang Hongbin.

"Hi.." Leo berbisik dan membuat Hongbin melompat dan terkejut. Ia berbalik dan melihat Leo dengan mata besarnya.

"H-hi.."

Leo tersenyum lembut, "Aku Leo.." ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Hongbin dengan ragu menjabat tangannya.

"Umm… aku Hongbin"

Dan Leo shock. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hongbin dan mencoba merasakan apakah lelaki ini memang Hongbinnya yang dulu. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia malah menyakiti tangan Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin merintih kesakitan.

"Aah.. tanganku.. please.." Hongbin mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Leo masih menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Leo malah mencium harumnya darah Hongbin dan membuatnya pusing. Perlahan ia merasakan taringnya mulai muncul dan matanya merah. Untungnya Hongbin tidak melihat itu dan saat itu suasana memang sedikit gelap. Ia sibuk menarik tangannya dari Leo.

"Hongbin? Siapa?" Tanya teman Hongbin yang baru keluar dari toilet.

Leo segera melepas tangan Hongbin dan pergi secepat kilat. Hongbin berbalik menemukan hyungnya yang menatapnya dengan curiga. Hongbin berbalik lagi untuk melihat Leo, tapi Leo sudah pergi. Hongbin mulai merinding.

"Uh.. tidak ada siapa-siapa hyung.. Kita pulang?"


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong..

Maaf soal masalah tahunnya, lol.. Well, kalo yang ini flashback itu umm.. anggap aja ratusan tahun yang lalu, zzzz aku juga bingung lol yang penting ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Dan yang present time nya anggap aja tahun sekarang yaa… *peace

* * *

Leo berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang Hongbin yang ia temui semalam.

"Hyung? kau okay? Kau terlihat…. Bingung… dan… aneh" Ravi duduk di tempat tidur Leo yang masih rapi.

"Uh.. Aku.. aku melihat Hongbin"

Ravi hanya diam, ia menunggu Leo untuk berbicara lagi. Tapi saat Leo hendak berbicara, Hakyeon masuk ke kamar dan memeluk Ravi.

"Hmm? Hongbin? Kau bermimpi Leo"

Leo menatap temannya itu dengan kesal. "tidak! Aku tidak bermimpi! Aku memang bertemu dengannya di festival. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang sekarang"

"Kau bermimpi hyung, mana mungkin-"

"Aku memang melihat Hongbin!"

"HONGBIN SUDAH MATI, LEO!" Teriak Hakyeon. Dan dalam sekejap, Leo sudah berada di depan Hakyeon dan mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"hey.. hey hentikan!" Ravi mencoba melerai mereka dan menenangkan Leo.

"Kau harus terima kenyataan pahitmu Leo! Hongbin sudah lama mati! Dan kau juga ada disana saat tubuhnya hancur dan menjadi debu malam itu kan! Kau bermimpi Leo!" teriak Hakyeon sambil memandangnya dengan penuh amarah.

Leo terlihat sakit hati dan dengan cepat ia berbalik dan meninggalkan istana mereka.

* * *

Leo terus berlari kencang hingga ia berakhir di kota. Saat itu sudah sore dan suasana di kota sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Ya, kota ini selalu terlihat gelap. Leo berada di sebuah taman kota yang kecil dan ia duduk di sebuah bangku. Ia mengatur amarahnya dengan bernafa teratur sambil mengamati orang-orang yang sedang olahraga di taman.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan kembali secepat ini?"

Leo menatap ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan si pemilik suara yang tidak asing baginya itu. matanya menyipit ke arah Hongbin dengan seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut blonde –bukan lelaki yang semalm-, dan mereka berdiri dengan sangat.. sangat dekat. Leo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan fokus mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sorry baby.. aku sangat merindukan mu" lelaki itu mencium Hongbin di pipi.

'APA!'

Leo mengatur amarahnya lagi, tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan taringnya disini. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya saat lelaki itu mencium Hongbin di bibirnya.

Leo segera berdiri dan dalam sekejap ia berada di samping Hongbin.

"Hongbin!"

Pasangan itu terkejut dan Hongbin shock sedangkan lelaki blonde itu menatap Leo dengan kesal.

"Sorry bung! Kau merusak suasana kami!" kata lelaki blonde itu sambil menarik Hongbin.

Leo menahan lengan Hongbin yang satu lagi dan membuat lelaki blonde itu terlihat kesal.

"Hey! Apa masalahmu!" sahutnya sambil mendorong tubuh Leo.

Leo melihatnya dengan geram dan tetap menahan emosinya.

"Hyuk.. sudahlah.. dia hanya teman, umm.. aku rasa begitu. Kami bertemu semalam di festival"

Lelaki blonde yang bernama Hyuk itu pun menatap Leo dengan sombong. Lalu ia menarik Hongbin ke pelukannya dan mencium pipinya sambil terus menatap Leo dengan sombong.

"Oh yeah? So.. Aku Hyuk, pacar Hongbin" bahkan ia tidak menyodorkan tangannya pada Leo. Ia hanya menyeringai pada Leo.

"Well, kami sedikit sibuk. Sorry.. bye" Hyuk langsung menarik Hongbin jauh dari Leo dan Leo hanya menatap mereka dengan lemas.

'Pacar? No..'

* * *

Hongbin melepas dirinya dari Hyuk, "Kenapa kau kasar sekali?" ia cemberut pada pacarnya itu.

"Well.. aku tidak suka cara ia memandangmu. Lagian kan aku pacarmu, ya wajar dong kalo aku kasar padanya."

"Yeahh.. well.. sudahlah" Hongbin tidak ingin membuat pacarnya itu kesal lalu mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka.

Leo sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati suasana sore hari di kamarnya. Ia memainkan gelas di tangannya dan ia masih memikirkan Hongbin. Tapi kali ini ia memikirkan Hongbin yang sekarang, bukan Hongbin yang hidup bersamanya dulu. Leo menghela nafas. Kata-kata Hyuk masih terngiang di pikirannya.

 _Aku Hyuk, pacar Hongbin_

* * *

Gelas yang ditangan Leo pun pecah akibat genggamannya yang terlalu kuat. Ia tidak suka dengan lelaki yang bernama Hyuk itu.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan suasana kota di bawah sana mulai terlihat terang dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi kota. Leo menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba fokus pada Hongbin. Ia bisa merasakan dan melihat Hongbin dengan jelas walau dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Ia bisa melihat Hongbin sedang di kamarnya yang gelap dan hanya mengenakan celana trainingnya. Hongbin yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur kecilnya dan ia bersama dengan… Hyuk.

Leo menggeram kuat. ia meninju dinding di depannya dengan kuat. taringnya muncul dan matanya berubah menjadi merah. Ia bernafas dengan berat dan cepat.

Leo tidak suka jika Hongbin bersama Hyuk. Ia merasa cemburu.

Leo meninju dinding itu lagi.

 _Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan .. Hongbinku! Kenapa!_

 _Kenapa dia dengan... orang lain!_

Leo mundur ke belakang dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya berada di kepalanya dan ia dengan frustasi menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Leo-yah? Kau ingin ke festival lagi? Aku dengar ini hari terakhir" Ravi mengintip ke kamar Leo dan ia bisa melihat Leo tampak sangat stress. Lalu Ravi berjalan masuk dan ia menepuk pelan punggung Leo.

"What's up man? Kau tampak….. lelah"

Leo menghela nafas dan tidak menjawab Ravi. ia malah langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar, "Ayo ke festival" katanya singkat dan ia berharap kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Hongbin lagi malam ini.

Ravi menaikkan alisnya, ia heran karena Leo tidak biasanya mau diajak keluar istana. Tapi ia mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti Leo.

* * *

Ravi dan Hakyeon sudah berlari ke arah suatu permainan dan meninggalkan Leo sendirian. Leo mencari-cari sosok Hongbin dengan rambut sebahu dan warna coklat itu. Leo mengelilingi lapangan sambil fokus mencari Hongbin. hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Hongbin, lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti desahan. Leo mengikuti arah suara itu dan ia sampai di belakang gedung yang gelap dan tidak satu orang pun di sana. Suara desahan itu semakin dekat dan dekat dan Leo perlahan mengintip di balik dinding.

Hongin dengan rambut yang berantakan di wajahnya dan wajahnya terlihat merah dan berkeringat.

Yang mengejutkan bagi Leo adalah Hyuk yang sedang menciumi leher Hongbin dengan nafsu. Dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah saat Hyuk sedang mengancing kembali celana Hongbin dan celananya. Mereka berdua tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan Hyuk menciumnya dengan nafsu.

Tubuh Leo bergetar hebat menahan amarahnya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan taringnya yang tajam menyucuk bibirnya. Dan mata merahnya bertemu dengan Hyuk.

Hyuk melompat kaget dan Leo segera pergi menghilang.

Hongbin menatapnya bingung, "Hyukkie? Ada apa?"

Hyuk terlihat sangat pucat dan ia segera menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, "aku.. aku rasa melihat… sesuatu…"

Hongbin melihat ke sampingnya dan ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh, "Hyukkie.. tidak ada apa-apa.. Kau lelah? Kita pulang sekarang?"

Hyuk yang masih shock hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Leo masih terengah-engah saat ia berjalan pulang ke istananya. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang masih berlumuran darah rusa yang diburunya tadi. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mengambil sebotol beer. Ia langsung menegak botol itu.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali pulang!" sahut Hakyeon saat mereka tiba di istana.

Leo tidak menjawab, ia mengambil sebotol beer lagi dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ravi dan Hakyeon mengikutinya dan bahkan mereka berdua langsung mengambil posisi di tempat tidur Leo. Hakyeon menepuk tempat tidur itu sambil menggoda Leo.

"Ayolah Leo, berbaring bersama kami."

Hakyeon dan Ravi berbaring di kedua sisi tempat tidur dan memberi tempat untuk Leo di tengah mereka. Leo malah memutar bola matanya dan berjalan ke balkon. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan Hakyeon dan Ravi. Ia tau kalau dua temannya itu sedang menggodanya. Dan yeah, mereka memang sering melakukan ini bertiga, atau kadang dia hanya menonton, atau hanya bersama Hakyeon atau Ravi. Tapi ia tidak memiliki perasaan lain terhadap dua temannya itu. Ia hanya… bermain. Ia juga sudah bilang pada Ravi dan Hakyeon kalau dia hanya menganggap mereka berdua sebagai teman dan tidak lebih. Mereka berdua mengerti, karena mereka tau betapa cintanya Leo terhadap Hongbin. walau Hongbin sudah meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang, ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Hongbinnya yang dulu.

Hakyeon mendesah dan memanggil nama Leo. Ia sedang tidak mood akibat yang dilihatnya tadi di festival. Hongbin dan Hyuk yang sedang…

Leo melempar botol beer yang telah kosong itu ke lantai dan membuat Hakyeon berteriak kaget.

"THE FXCK! JUNG TAEKWOON!" Hakyeon menyumpah lalu ia menatap pacarnya dengan bingung. Ravi mengangkat bahunya dan tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan perbuatan mereka. Ravi mencium pacarnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya tapi mereka mendengar suara dinding yang sedang dipukul kuat. Dan Hakyeon kehilangan kesabaran. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke balkon, tidak peduli untuk memakai celananya kembali.

"Apa masalahmu Leo! Kalau kau ingin bergabung bersama kami, kau bisa langsung masuk dan bercinta pada kami! Kau tidak har-"

"HONGBIN! HONGBIN!"

Hakyeon mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat ke dinding, "Hentikan Leo! Hongbin sudah mati!"

"NO!"

Mereka saling bertatapan marah dan kedua taring mereka mulai muncul. Ravi menarik tubuh Hakyeon dan menenangkannya. Hakyeon melepaskan dirinya dan ia masih menatap Leo dengan kesal.

"Jika kau memang melihatnya, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya pada kami!"

Leo memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus marah.

"Aku gak bisa!" jawab Leo singkat dan hampir berbisik.

"Oh? Jadi kau hanya bermimpi kan!" ejek Hakyeon sambil melipat lengannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak… bermimpi!" Leo memejam matanya, rasa cemburu itu kembali hadir dan rasa sakit di dadanya mulai muncul, "Aku melihatnya tadi di festival… hanya saja dia…. Dia bersama dengan orang lain"

Hakyeon tertawa mengejek tapi Ravi mengetahui kalau Leo sedang sakit hati. Ravi melihat Leo yang memejam matanya dengan kuat dan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Yeah, whatever! Kau harus bangun dari mimpi burukmu!" Hakyeon hendak berjalan masuk saat Leo tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah, pacarnya." Suara Leo terdengar serak dan seperti berbisik. Air mata Leo jatuh untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia tidak menangis.

Hakyeon berhenti dan ia mendengar kalau temannya itu terdengar sakit.

Leo duduk di lantai sambil menangis. Hakyeon dan Ravi merasa iba, lalu Hakyeon memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sssh, okay… Kami percaya…"

Hakyeon melirik Ravi dan mengirim pesan padanya lewat pikirannya.

'Kita harus mencari lelaki yang dimaksud Leo ini. Aku harus benar-benar memastikan kalau dia memang terlihat seperti, Hongbin. atau lelaki itu memang Hongbin. ntahlah, kita harus segera mencarinya'

Ravi dan Hakyeon mengangguk pelan sambil menenangkan Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo sedang tidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Ravi dan Hakyeon mulai mencari lelaki yang mirip Hongbin, kekasih Leo yang dulu. Mereka masih tidak percaya jadi setelah Leo tertidur, mereka keluar istana dan menuju kota kecil itu.

"Hyung? gimana kita bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Ravi dengan wajah bingung.

Hakyeon menghela nafas, "Aku juga tidak tau Ravi-yah.. Kita tunggu di taman mungkin? Sebentar lagi juga sudah pagi. Mungkin dia orang yang suka olahraga? Ntahlah.. semoga kita menemukannya nanti"

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku di taman sambil yeah.. menunggu. Ntah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu, hingga matahari sudah terbit dan menerangi kota kecil itu. beberapa orang juga sedang olahraga di taman. Mata tajam mereka memperhatikan wajah orang-orang disitu dan mereka belum juga menemukan Hongbin. Mereka juga menahan nafsu mereka untuk tidak menyerang orang-orang itu. untungnya mereka telah mengonsumsi darah manusia semalam, dan itu membuat mereka tidak merasa lapar sekarang.

Ravi menghela nafas dan mulai bosan, "Hyung.. aku rasa Leo hyung hanya berimajinasi"

Hakyeon perlahan mengangguk, "Aku rasa juga begitu"

"Hmm.. sudahlah, kita pulang saja. Eh hyung, kita ke supermarket dulu ya? Aku ingin membeli.. hehe ramyun."

"Aish! Kau ini! Hentikan makan makanan seperti itu! itu tidak baik untukmu Ravi!" Hakyeon melompat untuk memukul kepala Ravi.

"Ouw! Hyung!" Ravi memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Fine fine! Tapi jangan sering makan makanan itu Ravi!"

Ravi tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil dan menarik Hakyeon ke arah supermarket.

* * *

Mereka sedang mengantri untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Hakyeon menggerutu saat Ravi mengambil banyak macam ramyun. Tapi Ravi tidak peduli, ia bahkan berkata kalau ia yang akan membayar belanjaannya. Hakyeon merasa bosan dan sedikit kesal dengan Ravi, jadi ia pergi menunggu di luar supermarket.

Lelaki dengan nama Lee Jaehwan dengan rambut blonde sedang menghitung belanjaannya. Mata Ravi terus menatapnya dengan serius. Bahkan saat Jaehwan mengatakan nominal yang harus ia bayar, Ravi tidak berkedip dan terus menatap Jaehwan. Hingga Jaehwan menepuk tangannya pelan dan Ravi tersadar. Ia merasa sedikit malu dan membayar belanjaannya. Lalu Jaehwan tersenyum manis padanya dan Ravi mengedipkan matanya pada Jaehwan.

Hakyeon duduk di sebuah kursi di luar supermarket dengan kaki yang disilang dan lengan yang dilipat. Matanya menyipit pada sosok dengan rambut coklat dan dipotong rapi dan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

'HONGBIN!'

Mata Hakyeon langsung membesar dan ia langsung berdiri dengan spontan. Ia terus mengikuti langkah Hongbin dan melihatnya masuk ke dalam supermarket. Ia melihat Hongbin sedang tersenyum dan berbicara dengan pelayan kasir yang berambut blonde itu. Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Ravi telah keluar dari supermarket.

"Ayo hyung!" ajak Ravi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia masih memikirkan betapa cutenya pelayan yang beranama Lee Jaehwan itu.

"Hongbin!" bisik Hakyeon dan membuat Ravi bingung.

"Hmm? di mana?" Ravi melihat Hakyeon yang terus menatap ke dalam supermarket dan Ravi mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Dan Ravi hampir melepas plastik belanjaannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihat Hongbin saat mereka berpapasan tadi.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Dia benar-benar mirip Hongbin"

"Lalu sekarang apa hyung?"

"Kita akan menunggu"

* * *

Hakyeon dan Ravi menunggu sampai Hongbin dan Jaehwan menutup supermarket. Mereka bersembunyi lalu mereka mengikuti Hongbin dan Jaehwan. Mereka bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Mereka baru mengetahui kalau mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik. Dan mereka berhenti saat dua orang itu masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Kau dengar tadi hyung? Jaehwan terus mengejek Hongbin dengan Hyuk. Dan aku ingin tau bagaimana si Hyuk ini dan aku harus memberinya pelajaran"

"Jaehwan? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan wajah heran.

Ravi salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Um.. Aku membaca namanya tadi saat dia melayani ku di supermarket"

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk. "Well.. ayo pulang. Aku lapar. Kita akan terus mengawasinya."

* * *

Leo sedang duduk di balkonnya dan lagi-lagi pikirannya lari ke Hongbin. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan Hongbin yang sedang bahagia saat itu dan ia tau kalau Hongbin sedang bersama seseorang, mungkin Hyuk.

Itu membuat Leo sakit hati lagi.

"Ooohh Leeeooo…" Hakyeon memanggilnya dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang muskular melilit di lehernya. Leo dengan cepat memberontak dan berdiri. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya dan pergi ke tempat tidurnya.

"Oh please.. kami membawa kabar bagus!"

Leo tidak peduli, ia memejamkan matanya dan menghiraukan kedua temannya itu. ia merasakan seseorang naik ke tempat tidurnya, lebih tepatnya dua orang. Dan dua lengan memeluk pinggulnya dan ia berada di antara Ravi dan Hakyeon.

"Urgh!"

"Kau tidak ingin dengar berita bagusnya?" bisik Hakyeon yang nafasnya menggelitiki tengkuknya.

"Hmm.." respon Leo dan tidak membuka matanya.

"Kami menemukan rumah Hongbin!"

Leo kaget, ia langsung membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata Ravi dan Ravi yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Leo langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan menatap pada kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian? Kalian mencarinya? Jadi sekarang kalian percaya padaku?"

Hakyeon tersenyum bangga, "Yes, maafkan kami kalau tadinya kami mengejekmu. Tapi yeaah.. kami melihatnya dengan mata kami sendiri"

Leo menatap kedua temannya dengan serius.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya Leo?" Tanya Hakyeon dan Ravi yang sedang menatapnya penuh ingin tau.

Leo berpikir sejenak dan ia sedikit ragu. Ini sudah larut malam dan mungkin Hongbin sedang bersama.. Hyuk. Dan Leo tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua lagi, itu membuatnya sakit.

"Kami akan menemanimu kalau kau tidak keberatan sih" kata Hakyeon yang tersenyum lembut.

"Umm.. mungkin tidak sekarang" kata Leo singkat.

Hakyeon memutar bola matanya, "Ah kau ini terlalu gengsi! Sudahlah, ayo Ravi!"

Ravi dan Hakyeon berada di samping Leo dan mulai menariknya dan membawanya keluar.

Leo berusaha untuk memberontak tapi Ravi menahannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Hey hey! Kalian mau membawaku kemana!"

Tidak satu pun dari temannya itu menjawab. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah rumah tingkat dua dan sederhana. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah itu dan mendongak ke atas.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" Tanya Hakyeon pada Leo sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua dari rumah kecil itu dengan dagunya. Tampaknya Hongbin sudah tidur, karena tidak ada lampu yang menyala dari ruangan itu.

Wajah Leo sedikit muram, tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk lewat jendela itu. Dalam sekejap Leo sudah berdiri di bingkai jendela yang terbuka itu. bayangannya terpancar dari sinar bulan di belakangnya dan perlahan Leo turun dari jendela. Ia melihat sosok Hongbin yang berbaring membelakanginya dan ia bisa mendengar suara dengkuran Hongbin yang lembut.

Leo berjalan tanpa suara dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat Hongbin yang mulai bergerak dari posisinya dan berbalik menghadapnya. Sekarang Leo bisa melihat wajah angelic Hongbin yang sedang tidur. Leo tersenyum lembut dan tangannya sangat ingin menyentuh wajah Hongbin yang lembut itu. Dan ia melihat rambut Hongbin sudah dipotong pendek dan rapi.

Tempat tidur Hongbin kecil dan hanya bisa menampung satu orang. Leo membungkuk dan mengelus wajah Hongbin dengan jarinya yang panjang dan lentik. Ia melakukannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Apa kau memimpikanku, Hongbin-ah?'

Leo menekan bibirnya pelan ke bibir Hongbin dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Hongbin terkejut dan matanya langsung terbuka. Ia menahan nafasnya dan ia merasakan kalau sesuatu menekan di bibirnya tadi. Hongbin duduk dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan kamarnya kosong. Hongbin menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya dan bibirnya terasa sedikit basah.

'Aneh'

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya. Mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja, dan ia pun kembali tidur.

* * *

Keesokan malamnya, Hongbin baru saja pulang berkencan bersama Hyuk. Dan ia merasa lelah, jadi setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dan menggosok giginya, ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Dan untuk pertama kaliny ia bermimpi dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang bukan Hyuk dan bukan Jaehwan ataupun temannya yang lain. Ia bermimpi kalau ia sedang bersama seorang lelaki dengan mata hitam dan tajam, rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan mencapai bahunya, bahunya yang lebar, senyumnya yang tipis dan indah, dan suaranya yang lembut. Lelaki itu terus memanggil nama Hongbin dengan suaranya yang sangat halus dan lembut. Hongbin menyukai suara itu. Pakaiannya lelaki itu serba hitam dari baju hingga sepatu bootsnya. Hongbin juga tidak tau mereka ada dimana. Tapi ia yakin kalau mereka sedang berada di istana. Dilihat dari sekelilingnya yang lebar dan megah dengan banyak tiang yang besar, juga patung di setiap sudut ruangan, lampu hias yang besar dan megah tergantung di atas mereka.

"Hongbin-ah…"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Hongbin tidak tau nama lelaki itu dan ia juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Mereka berdiri sangat dekat hingga Hongbin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang lembut di pipinya. Hongbin terus menatap matanya yang memandangnya dengan lembut. Dan perlahan bibir lelaki itu pun mencium bibirnya. Hongbin meresponnya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan lelaki itu lebih leluasa menciumnya. Tanpa sadar Hongbin menyukai cara lelaki itu menciumnya dan Hongbin merintih di mulutnya sambil berpegangan pada lengan lelaki itu. Lalu sesuatu yang tajam menyayat bibirnya dan Hongbin merintih kesakitan. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan ngeri. Dua taring yang tajam muncul dari mulutnya dan matanya yang merah menatap Hongbin dengan lapar. Hongbin berteriak.

Lalu ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. ia keringatan hebat sampai bajunya basah dan lengket i tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya yang kosong dan gelap. Ia mengatur nafasnya.

'Hanya mimpi… itu hanya mimpi Hongbin.. hanya mimpi!'

Hongbin kembali berbaring dan ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya malam itu. Wajah lelaki yang bertaring itu terasa tidak asing baginya. Tapi ia tidak tau kapan ia pernah melihat lelaki itu. Ia berharap kalau itu hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin ada manusia bertaring seperti itu di jaman modern ini. Hongbin berharap seperti itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Hongbin dan Hyuk sedang berkencan di kafe favorit mereka malam itu. dan Hyuk sedang menyalakan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke arah Hongbin. Hongbin terbatuk dan mengipaskan tangannya di depannya sambil menatap marah pada Hyuk. Hyuk hanya tertawa.

"Bisakah kau tidak merokok jika kau bersamaku?" kata Hongbin dengan nada kesal.

Hyuk menghisap kembali rokoknya dan tidak menjawab Hongbin. ia hanya tersenyum masam pada Hongbin sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"I'm sorry babe…" katanya sambil terkikik.

Hongbin menghela nafas dengan kesal lalu berdiri sambil membawa tas sandangnya.

"Hey hey.. Kau mau kemana Binnie?" Tanya Hyuk sambil ikut berdiri, ia melihat Hongbin yang mulai meninggalkannya lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Hongbin.

"Babe! Kau belum menghabiskan kopimu"

Hongbin segera melepaskan tangannya dari Hyuk dan menatapnya kesal, "Aku ingin pulang, lagian juga ini sudah malam"

Hyuk tertawa lalu ia membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya sampai api dari rokok itu padam, "Fine fine fine.. happy now?"

Hongbin masih membuang wajah dan melipat lengannya. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau merokok, hyukkie. Kau tau itu kan?"

Hyuk menghela nafas dan memeluk pacarnya itu, "I'm sorry babe.."

"Itu tidak baik untukmu Hyukkie, aku melakukan yang terbaik untukmu"

"Yeah babe… kita duduk lagi, okay? Atau.. kau ingin…." Ia menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan nakalnya dan menyunggingkan senyum pada Hongbin.

Hongbin memukul dada Hyuk dengan pelan, "NO! Aku.. aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang saja"

Hyuk menatapnya dengan penuh kecewa, "Hongbin-aaahhh.. pleaseeee.."

"Aku bilang gak Hyukkie!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Hongbin kembali kesal dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari Hyuk sambil melipat lengannya. Hyuk menghela nafas dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Fine! Ya sudah! Pulang aja sana!" kata Hyuk tiba-tiba dan membuat Hongbin shock.

Hongbin menatapnya dengan tidak percaya sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Hyuk mengambil bungkus rokok yang diletakkannya di meja tadi sambil menatap Hongbin dengan kesal lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hongbin sendirian di kafe itu.

Hongbin menatap pacarnya itu dengan tidak percaya. Ia masih berdiri mematung menatap punggung Hyuk yang makin lama makin menjauh. Ia tidak percaya jika Hyuk meninggalkannya begitu saja di kafe. Hongbin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyuk .

"I hate you!" Hongbin yang masih kesal dengan cepat berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 pm, dan Hongbin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan merasakan dinginnya udara malam yang menembus sweater rajutnya. Giginya juga ikut gemertak akibat dinginnya udara malam itu. Ia menyumpah dan masih kesal pada Hyuk.

Jalanan yang Hongbin lewati terlihat gelap dan sepi. Hongbin melihat ke sekelilingnya dan entah kenapa ia merasa seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Hongbin setengah berlari dan tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya muncul dari gang kecil di sampingnya. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum nakal dan Hongbin berhenti.

"Hai pretty!" sapa lelaki itu yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk.

Hongbin bisa mencium bau alcohol dari mulut lelaki itu. Hongbin mundur ke belakang dan mengepal kedua tangannya. Matanya tetap waspada pada lelaki itu.

"Kau mau kemana anak muda?" lelaki itu semakin mendekat pada Hongbin lalu dengan cepat lelaki itu memeluk Hongbin dan mencoba untuk menarik sweaternya.

Hongbin berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari lelaki itu tapi tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ia merasa lemas. Lelaki itu tertawa nakal dan menarik Hongbin ke arah gang kecil itu. Hongbin berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk memukul lelaki itu tapi lelaki itu dengan kuat menahan kedua tangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba tubuh lelaki itu tercampak ke dinding. Hongbin kaget dan melihat lelaki yang menyerangnya itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri terbaring di lantai.

Hongbin merasa bulu kuduknya merinding dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"Uh.." Hongbin tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, "t-thanks" jawab Hongbin yang perlahan menjauh. Sesuatu yang membuat lelaki yang menolongnya itu terlihat seram.

"Lari!" kata lelaki yang menolongnya itu dengan suara lembut namun tegas.

Hongbin segera berlari menuju rumahnya sekencang mungkin.

* * *

Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ruangannya masih gelap dan jendela kamarnya masih terbuka. Angin malam menerpa kencang tirainya dan Hongbin segera menutup jendelanya dengan rapat. Ia melemparkan tas sandangnya ke lantai lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Ia menyalakan lampu tidurnya dan ia berbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah dan menghela nafas. Tak lama ia pun tertidur dengan pulas.

Hongbin kembali bermimpi tentang lelaki misterius itu, lelaki yang memiliki rambut hitam dan sebahu, yang memakai pakaian yang serba hitam dan memiliki mata yang tajam. Kali ini ia sedang bermimpi kalau ia berada di kamarnya sendiri dan sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Keadaan kamarnya sama seperti tadi, gelap dan jendela terbuka. Hanya saja kali ini lelaki misterius itu berdiri di depan nya. Hongbin tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki misterius itu. Hongbin berdiri dan mendekati lelaki itu. Anehnya Hongbin merasa … tenang.

Hongbin bisa merasakan tatapan dari lelaki misterius itu padanya. Mereka terus berdiri saling berhadapan dan saling bertatapan. Hongbin bisa melihat senyum kecil dari lelaki itu dan Hongbin ikut tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu menarik tubuh Hongbin lebih dekat dan dada mereka bersentuhan dan Hongbin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari lelaki itu.

"Hongbin-ah" kata lelaki itu dengan suara lembutnya. Hongbin memejam matanya dan tersenyum.

"Hongbin-ah.. lihat aku"

Hongbin membuka matanya dan ia shock, ia melihat dua taring tajam di mulut lelaki itu dan Hongbin pun terbangun dari mimpinya sambil terengah-engah.

Hongbin langsung terduduk dan mendengar suara jendelanya yang terbanting pelan. Hongbin menatap jendelanya yang terbuka dan tirainya yang diterpa angin kencang. Hongbin memberanikan dirinya untuk menutup jendelanya kembali.

Lalu berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya, tapi ia melihat sesuatu bergerak di sampingnya. Hongbin kaget lalu ia berputar dan tidak menemukan apapun. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dan hendak berlari menuju tempat tidurnya. Tapi ia merasa seseorang berada di belakangnya dan ia berbalik.

Sepasang mata hitam yang melihatnya dengan tajam dan bibir yang tipis dan rambut hitam sebahu sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Hongbin membuka mulutnya dan ingin berteriak tapi lelaki itu segera menutup mulutnya dan hanya terdengar rintihan pelan dari mulut Hongbin.

"Jangan takut Hongbin-ah.."

Tapi jantung Hongbin terus berdetak kencang dan ia masih takut akibat mimpi buruknya. Hongbin menggeleng. Lelaki itu mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hongbin-ah.."

Mata Hongbin langsung terbuka lebar. 'dari mana ia bisa tau namaku?'

"Hongbin-ah" katanya lagi dengan senyum tipis. Perlahan ia menarik kembali tangannya dari mulut Hongbin.

"Maaf jika aku menakutimu"

Hongbin terus menatapnya dengan takut. Lelaki itu terus memandangnya dengan mata tajamnya lalu ia tertawa pelan.

"Jangan takut.. aku tidak akan menggigitmu"

Hongbin menarik kedua kakinya ke dadanya dan menjauhi Leo.

"No.. please.. don't"

Leo menarik kaki Hongbin dan Hongbin teriak kaget.

"Ssh.. kau akan membangunkan abangmu, Hongbin"

Hongbin masih gemetaran ketakutan. Tangan Leo terasa sangat dingin di kulitnya. Hongbin mendesis. Leo mengelus pelan pergelangan kaki Hongbin sambil menatapnya dengan lembut sekarang. Dan Hongbin merasa sedikit rileks. Leo tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu Hongbin-ah.."

"K-kau.. bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku..?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau jawabanku"

Hongbin menutup mulutnya dan menunduk. Leo mendekati wajahnya dan menaikkan dagunya sehingga mereka bertatapan.

"Hongbin-ah.. "

Hongbin tidak menjawab, matanya terlihat berat saat ia memandang bibir Leo. Leo semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Hongbin dan terus membisikkan nama Hongbin.

Hingga, bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir Leo yang terasa dingin menciumnya dengan lembut. Hongbin merintih akibat perbedaan suhu di antara bibir mereka. Mereka terus berciuman dengan lembut. Hongbin menyukai cara Leo menciumnya dan ia menarik tubuh Leo lebih dekat ke arahnya. Leo merangkak ke samping tubuh Hongbin dan tiba-tiba Leo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dan memecahkan lampu tidur Hongbin. tidak satupun dari mereka yang peduli, mereka terus berciuman dan Leo mendorongnya berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hongbin-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" pintu kamar Hongbin terbuka dan hyungnya, Jaehwan masuk sambil mencoba mencari sosok Hongbin di tempat tidur.

Hongbin membuka matanya dan terengah-engah. ia menatap Jaehwan dengan bingung dan Jaehwan kembali menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hongbin? you okay?" Tanya hyungnya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melihat lampu tidur Hongbin yang pecah di lantai.

"Uh.. yeah.." Hongbin mencari-cari Leo di sekeliling kamarnya, dan tidak menemukannya. Jendelanya kembali terbuka dan angin malam masuk ke ruangannya.

Jaehwan berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutupnya, "Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

"Uh.. yeah, aku rasa gitu" jawab Hongbin dengan hati sedih, sedih karena Leo sudah pergi.

Jaehwan berjalan ke arahnya dan mengecup dahinya, "Gosh! Kau dingin sekali Hongbin. lain kali kau harus mengunci jendelamu! Belakangan ini cuaca sedang buruk, aku tidak ingin kau sakit Binnie"

Hongbin menggangguk dan Jaehwan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Hongbin kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas. 'Tidak mungkin aku bermimpi, ciuman itu…' Hongbin menyentuh bibirnya dan bibirnya terasa bengkak dan basah. Ia kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan Leo lagi.

'Mungkin itu cuma mimpi'

* * *

Helloo.. thank you uda review, fav dan follow :))

Maaf kalo ini lama, dan pendek... lol... tapi ntar dipanjangin kok :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hongbin dan Jaehwan sedang berjalan menuju tempat kerja mereka ketika tiba-tiba Hyuk menghampiri mereka.

"Binnie hyung.." sapa Hyuk sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hongbin. Hongbin yang mengetahui itu langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyuk.

"Hai Hyuk, kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Hyuk menatap Hongbin dengan bingung dan mencoba melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Hongbin, "Um, gak hyung. Bolehkan kalau aku ikut?"

"Tentu"

"Tidak"

Jawab Hongbin dan Jaehwan bersamaan. Jaehwan melirik adiknya dengan bingung, ia tidak pernah melihat Hongbin berkata kasar seperti itu pada Hyuk. Lalu Jaehwan melihat keduanya secara bergantian.

"Aku rasa itu tidak masalah Beannie."

"Aku rasa kau sebaiknya menunggu saja di rumahmu" ucap Hongbin sambil memandang Hyuk dengan kesal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Hyuk.

"Binnieeee.." teriak Hyuk dan ia mendecakkan lidahnya sambil berjalan dengan diam di samping Jaehwan.

"Kalian tidak seperti biasanya" kata Jaehwan dengan pelan.

"Hmm.. yeah gitu deh hyung."

Jaehwan mengangguk, tapi Hyuk langsung berkata, "Tapi aku yakin, mungkin Binnie hyung sedang lelah dan tidak mood"

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk dan ia tau benar tentang dongsaengnya.

'Pasti dia melakukan kesalahan dan Hongbin marah dengannya' pikir Jaehwan.

* * *

Hongbin sudah memakai seragam pekerjaannya dan sudah berdiri di depan mesin kasir. Beberapa orang juga sudah mulai berbelanja di supermarket mereka. Jaehwan dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan membantu Hongbin.

Hyuk mencoba membantu Hongbin memasukkan belanjaan ke plastik, tapi Hongbin bersikeras menyuruh Hyuk untuk pergi. Tapi Hyuk tidak akan pergi sebelum Hongbin mau memaafkannya. Dan itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

"Please babe… maafkan aku.." kata Hyuk dengan manja sambil mencoba menarik perhatian Hongbin.

Hongbin memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menghiraukan Hyuk.

"Hongbin-ah.."

"Hongbin hyung.."

"Binnie"

"bean"

"Beannieeeee hyunnng"

"Babe"

"Binnie baby?"

Dan Hongbin tidak menjawab satupun panggilan Hyuk. Hyuk mulai kesal dan ia pergi keluar dan duduk di kursi yang ada di luar. Ia melihat seseorang dengan kulit coklat sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan. Hyuk duduk sambil menghela nafas dengan kesal. Ia menaikkan satu kakinya ke pahanya dan melipat lengannya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Hongbin begitu kekank-kanakan sekarang, dan dia kesal pada Hongbin. Ia melirik orang di sampingnya yang memandangnya dengan curiga. Hyuk berdehem dan orang itu perlahan tersenyum padanya.

"Bad day?" Tanya nya. Hyuk berkedip dan ia terkejut, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara indah seperti itu. wajahnya melongo menatap lelaki di sampingnya itu. lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum padanya dan Hyuk tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Uh yeah.." lalu Hyuk menjauhi tatapan lelaki di sampingnya itu. sesuatu tentang lelaki itu membuatnya merinding.

(Di dalam supermarket)

"Bean? Bukankah kau terlalu kasar pada Hyuk?" kata Jaehwan yang sambil memeriksa belanjaan Wonshik.

Ravi yang mendengar nama Hyuk langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan serius.

Hongbin yang memasukkan belanjaan Ravi ke dalam plastik menghela nafas dengan panjang, "Yeah… tapi, hyung… dia itu.. ugh! Well, kau tau aku tidak suka dengan asap rokok kan? Dan dia juga tau itu! dan dia merokok semalam saat kami kencan! Ugh!" Hongbin menahan emosinya hingga ia hampir mencampakkan belanjaan Ravi.

Jaehwan tertawa pelan, "Yeah.. sudahlah.. bicaralah padanya, kasihan tau!"

Hongbin terdiam, ia berpikir sesaat.

Mata Ravi terus menatap Hongbin dengan menyipit dan ia melihat ke arah keluar. Ia melihat Hyuk yang dimaksud mereka itu sedang berbicara pada Hakyeon. Ravi mengirim pesan lewat pikirannya kepada Hakyeon.

'Hyung, itu dia yang bernama Hyuk'

Ravi bisa melihat wajah Hakyeon yang tersentak kaget.

"Tuan, ini belanjaan anda"

Lalu Ravi tersenyum pada Jaehwan ketika ia membayar belanjaannya dan pergi keluar. Ravi berjalan ke arah Hakyeon sambil melihat wajah Hyuk. Ia ingin sekali memukul Hyuk saat itu juga. Tapi Hakyeon menenangkannya lewat pikirannya. Seketika itu juga Hongbin keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Hyuk.

"Hyuk-ah"

Hyuk langsung berdiri dan tersenyum lebar pada Hongbin, "Beannie baby.." Hyuk menarik Hongbin dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku… okey? Aku janji aku tidak akan merokok lagi di depanmu"

"yeah.. i'm sorry too Hyukkie"

Ravi dan Hakyeon dengan diam-diam melirik dua orang itu dan mereka tidak akan memberi tau hal ini pada Leo, karena Leo nantinya akan cemburu dan sakit hati. Mereka tidak ingin Leo merasakan sakit hati lagi.

* * *

Setelah Hongbin dan Jaehwan selesai bekerja di supermarket, Hongbin pamit pada hyungnya untuk pergi berkencan dengan Hyuk. Hyuk membawanya ke bioskop dan seperti pasangan lainnya, mereka malah bercumbu di kursi belakang dan cekikikan seperti pasangan lainnya. Setelah selesai menonton bioskop, Hyuk mengajaknya ke apartmentnya.

Sampai di apartment Hyuk, Hongbin terlihat gelisah dan Hyuk melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Babe… kenapa kau terlihat takut?" Hyuk menariknya ke pelukannya dan mencium Hongbin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hongbin merasa bosan bercumbu dengan Hyuk, dan jantungnya tidak berdetak kencang seperti biasanya. Hongbin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Hyuk.

"Hongbin-ah…" Hyuk hendak menariknya lagi tapi Hongbin menahannya.

"No!"

Hyuk memandangnya dengan aneh dan ia tertawa mengejek, "Kau ini kenapa sih Hongbin?"

"Hyuk-ah.. bisakah kita… umm, hanya tidur atau .. cerita-cerita mungkin? Aku sedang tidak mood"

Hyuk mendengus marah, "Semalam karena rokok, ini? Hongbin-ah? Wae? Ha? Apa kau menyukai orang lain sekarang?"

"Hyukkie.. tapi aku sedang tidak mood"

"Hongbin!"

Hongbin segera keluar dari apartment Hyuk dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Saat itu sudah hampir larut malam dan Hongbin ingin segera tiba di rumahnya. Hanya saja seseorang telah menunggunya di ujung jalan. Pria itu tampak tinggi-ramping, dan Hongbin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hongbin memperlambat langkahnya, ia takut jika orang itu ingin berbuat macam-macam padanya seperti kejadian semalam. Ia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan apartment Hyuk. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin bercumbu dengan Hyuk. Ntah kenapa ia merasa bosan.

"Hongbin-ah.." Hongbin mengenali suara lembut itu. itu lelaki yang ada di mimpinya. Penasaran, Hongbin pun berjalan mendekatinya. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas. Sama seperti kejadian di kamarnya semalam, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ia melihat wajah Leo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku disini?" bisik Hongbin dan Leo tersenyum tipis padanya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hongbin dan Hongbin merinding karena dinginnya tangan Leo.

"Aku akan selalu tau kau ada dimana Bin-ah.."

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

Lagi lagi, Leo tersenyum padanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hongbin dan meletakkan dahinya ke Hongbin. mereka saling bertatapan dan Hongbin merasa kakinya menjadi lemas.

"Kau tidak perlu tau jawabanku, Bin-ah.."

Hening…

"Si-siapa kau?" bisik Hongbin dan mencoba menelan ludahnya. Ia mencoba untuk mundur dan Leo menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Leo, panggil aku Leo"

"Leo…" bisik Hongbin dan membuat Leo tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia menyukai cara Hongbin memanggil namanya.

"Leo…" bisik Hongbin lagi dan pandangannya jatuh ke bibir Leo.

"Leo…"

Leo mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Pulanglah… kau kedinginan" Leo memberikannya jaket hitamnya dan meletakkannya di bahu Hongbin. Hongbin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan melewati Leo.

Leo terus menatap Hongbin dan mengawasinya hingga Hongbin masuk ke rumahnya. Hongbin menoleh ke belakang sebelum ia masuk ke rumahnya dan melihat Leo sedang berdiri mengawasinya.

"Oh, Beannie? Aku kira kau bersama Hyuk" sapa Jaehwan yang sedang menonton TV.

"Umm, yeah.. tadinya" Hongbin segera berlari ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jaehwan.

"Oh Bin? Kakek akan pulang besok! Well, aku tidak ingin jika dia tau kalau kau membawa Hyuk ke kamarmu"

"Oh, yeah thanks hyung"

Hongbin mengunci pintunya dan jendelanya masih terbuka lebar. Ia menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dan berjalan untuk mengunci jendela. Setelah ia menutup jendela kamarnya, ia berbalik dan mulai melepas jaket Leo dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dan tiba-tiba angin dari luar masuk ke ruangannya. Hongbin yang bertelanjang dada merasa kedinginan dan berbalik untuk menutup jendelanya kembali. Hanya saja ia bertemu dengan Leo yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Itu membuat Hongbin kaget dan menabrak dada Leo yang keras. Leo segera menangkap tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menariknya ke pelukannya. Mata Hongbin yang besar menatap Leo dengan shock.

'bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu?' pikir Hongbin.

Leo menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. Hongbin kaget tapi ia merasa… tenang. Ciuman Leo lambat dan lembut dan membuat Hongbin rileks. Leo mendorong tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya dan ia juga ikut naik ke tempat tidur Hongbin. Tempat tidur Hongbin membuat suara tapi mereka tidak peduli. Tubuh Leo yang lebih tegap membuat tempat tidur itu terlihat sempit dan kecil untuk mereka berdua. Leo menarik Hongbin ke pelukannya dan terus menciumnya. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ganas dan Leo menarik selimut Hongbin dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu Leo melepas ciumannya dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Hongbin merasa lelah dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Leo.

"Tidurlah Beannie.."

Hongbin menghela nafas dan memeluk Leo. Anehnya, ia merasa lebih nyaman bersama Leo.

Leo tersenyum dan memeluk Hongbin sambil mengelusnya hingga ia tertidur. Leo sangat merindukan berada di pelukan hongbin seperti ini. Walau Hongbin saat ini bukanlah Hongbinnya yang dulu. Tapi ia akan membuat Hongbin mencintainya. Bahkan ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana cerita cinta mereka kelak. Ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. saat ini Leo sedang berbahagia, karena setelah ratusan tahun lamanya Hongbin meninggalkannya.

Mereka di dunia yang berbeda, Hongbin adalah manusia, dan Leo adalah.. seorang vampir. Tidak mungkin mereka akan terus bersama. Karena suatu saat nanti, Hongbin akan menjadi tua dan mati. Sedangkan Leo akan tetap abadi.

* * *

Aigoo, mianhe kalau ceritanya gak bagus.. i've tried my best


	8. Chapter 8

Hyuk datang ke supermarket tempat Hongbin bekerja. Dan ia tersenyum pada Hongbin lalu menariknya keluar.

"Hyuk-ah, kau lihat aku sedang sibuk kan? Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting saat ini."

"Hongbin hyung, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Fine. Dan cepatlah!"

Hyuk menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hongbin.

"Apa kau mencintaiku hyung?"

Hongbin memutar bola matanya, ia sangat membenci topik ini.

"Please Hyuk-ah, aku sibuk!" Hongbin melepaskan diri dari Hyuk sambil menatapnya marah.

"Oh! Jadi kau sedang dekat dengan orang lain? Dan kau melupakanku hyung?"

Hongbin menghiraukannya dan ia mendengar Hyuk berteriak padanya.

"FINE! INI YANG KAU MAU HYUNG. KITA PUTUS!" Teriak Hyuk dan ia melihat Hongbin yang mengabaikannya. Hyuk menendang batu kerikil sambil menyumpah dengan frustasi.

* * *

Jaehwan melihat adiknya dengan khawatir, "hongbin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hongbin mengangguk dan menjauhi tatapan Jaehwan. Jaehwan tahu kalau Hongbin berbohong. Ia akan menanyakannya nanti.

Malamnya, Hongbin dan Jaehwan membawakan makanan untuk kakek mereka. Mereka tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakek mereka. Bahkan saat mereka masuk ke rumah, mereka langsung memeluk kakek mereka.

"Kakeeek..."

"Kek! Kami sangat merindukanmu!"

Kakek mereka tertawa dan mengecup kepala mereka.

"Yeah cucu-cucuku, tapi kali ini kakek akan tinggal beberapa bulan di sini. Dan kita bisa berjalan bersama-sama seperti dulu"

"Woah! Serius Kek?" Tanya Hongbin sambil tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipitnya.

Kakek mereka tersenyum dan mereka pun duduk di ruang tv sambil memakan snack dan bercerita. Seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan

* * *

Hyuk berjalan sempoyongan sambil tertawa sendiri. Ia berteriak sambil memanggil nama Hongbin. Yeah, ia sedang mabuk.

"Hongbin hyung... kau...tega sekali"

Hyuk terus berjalan hingga ia tidak sadar kalau seseorang sedang mengawasinya.

Hakyeon berdiri bersandar di salah satu tiang di pinggir jalan. Ia mengamati Hyuk sambil tertawa pelan.

"So cute" bisik Hakyeon sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah mabuknya Hyuk.

"Ooh Hongbin hyung... kau pasti menyesal... meninggalkanku..." Hyuk terkikik lalu ia terjatuh di jalan.

Hakyeon segera menolongnya berdiri dan menahannya di dinding.

"Hey... kau sungguh mabuk!" Kata Hakyeon sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

Hyuk menatapnya dengan mata berat sambil tersenyum, "Hmm.. apa kau... seorang peri?" Ia mengelus wajah Hakyeon dan ntah kenapa Hakyeon merasa tersipu malu. Well, Hyuk memang terlihat ganteng dan... hot. Dan itu membuat hakyeon semakin tersipu malu. Wajah Hakyeon memerah saat Hyuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata Hakyeon membesar saat bibir Hyuk menyentuhnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hakyeon merespon ciumannya dan ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bercumbu di pinggir jalan dengan seseorang yang sedang mabuk. Hakyeon memang sudah tertarik sejak ia melihat Hyuk kemarin. Hanya saja ia menahan dirinya karena saat itu ada Ravi di dekatnya dan Hyuk yang saat itu masih berpacaran dengan Hongbin. Kini ia sudah tau kalau Hyuk dan Hongbin sudah putus. Tapi ia yakin, kalau Hyuk masih memiliki perasaan pada Hongbin.

"Binnie hyung.. aku mencintaimu" bisik Hyuk.

Hakyeon mematung dan itu membuat ia sakit hati.

'Kenapa aku ini? Tentu saja Hyuk masih mencintainya.'

Hyuk sudah tertidur di pundak Hakyeon dan mereka berdiri seperti itu dengan lama.

Hakyeon merasa aneh, tidak seharusnya ia merasa sakit hati. Ini adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan selama lebih dari ratusan tahun. Bahkan dengan Ravi dan Leo ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati seperti ini.

'No! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta! Hyuk mortal, dan aku... immortal!'

Hakyeon mencoba menghapus pikiran anehnya itu, dan ia membawa Hyuk ke istananya.

* * *

( malamnya di rumah Hongbin )

Hongbin duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menghadap jendela. Ia membiarkan jendelanya terbuka. Ia menunggu kehadiran Leo malam ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.35 am, dan Hongbin masih menunggu. Rumah itu bahkan sudah sunyi. Ia yakin pasti semuanya sudah tertidur. Hongbin menguap dan ia dengan perasaan sedih berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menutup jendelanya dengan pelan, berharap Leo akan menghentikan tangannya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Leo.

Dengan lemas ia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu berbaring.

"Leo... kenapa aku malah merindukanmu?"

Dan hongbin tertawa pelan, ia merasa kalau dirinya aneh.

"Leo oh Leo..."

Hongbin berbalik dan menatap jendela. Ia berharap Leo masuk dari jendelanya itu. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Perlahan Hongbin pun tertidur.

( di dalam mimpi Hongbin )

Hongbin berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang sungguh lebar dan terlihat simple tapi mewah. Karpet merah yang tebal dan terlihat mahal menutupi lantai granit. Dinding bercat cream, lukisan yang mahal tergantung di depannya, tempat tidur yang besar dan terbuat dari kayu yang mahal, seprei yang mahal dan lembut. Hongbin melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia sendirian. Ia melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka, membiarkan sinar bulan masuk menyinari kamar itu.

Lalu ia duduk dan perlahan berjalan ke arah balkon. Ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang berbadan tinggi dan ramping, dna pakaian serba hitamnya, juga rambut yang ditata rapi yang mencapai bahunya.

 _Leo_

Hongbin tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan perlahan lalu mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Leo. Ia menghela nafas lega saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Leo.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Leo dan Hongbin tau kalau Leo pasti sedanv tersenyum.

Leo berbalik dan menangkup wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Hongbin cemberut.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama tadi!"

Leo tersenyum lembut, " maafkan aku... tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumahmu"

"Kenapa? Kau... bosan padaku? Atau.. aku sangat menjengkelkan bagimu?"

Leo tertawa pelan dan mencubit pipi Hongbin. Leo tersenyum geli melihat betapa imutnya wajah Hongbin.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Wajah Hongbin memerah, ia tersipu malu dan menjauhi tatapan Leo.

"Yess.. kau merindukanku kan?" Tanya Leo sambil menggodanya.

Hongbin menatapnya dengan bibir yang cemberut dan mengangguk pelan. Leo mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Aku sedang... berburu tadi."

Hongbin melihatnya dengan serius. Lalu Hongbin melihat bercak darah di dagu Leo dan ia baru tersadar kalau Leo bau amis darah. Mata Hongbin membesar.

"Hongbin-ah.. kau tau aku ini... bukan manusia kan? Aku sudah menunjukkan diriku yang asli padamu waktu itu."

Hongbin masih shock.

'Tangannya yang sangat dingin, mata merah, taring? Dia... dia vampir?'

Leo tersenyum masam, "yeah.. kau benar. Aku juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang jika aku mau, dan yeah.. aku bisa baca pikiranmu Binnie"

Hongbin ingin pergi dari Leo tapi ia yakin, kalau Leo tidak akan menggigitnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang" bisik Leo sambil mencium Hongbin lembut.

Mereka bertatapan dan Leo tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok malam"

"Sungguh?"

"Yeah Binnie.."

Hongbin tersenyum lebar menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang sempurna.

Dan tiba-tiba wajah Leo dan sentuhannya terasa memudar dan Hongbin terbangun dari mimpinya.

* * *

Hongbin terbangun dan ia menoleh melihat jamnya.

7.30 am

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hongbin dan ia menjawab.

Kakeknya masuk sambil tersenyum lembut pada cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian"

Hongbin tersenyum kembali, "thank you Kakek, aku akan ke bawah sebentar lagi"

Hongbin segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja lalu ia pun turun ke bawah. Ia melihat Jaehwan dan kakeknya yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Dan ia dengan senyumnya menyapa keduanya sambil ikut sarapan dengan mereka.

* * *

Hyuk terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit dan ia merintih. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan ia berada di ruangan... yang bukan kamarnya.

Spontan Hyuk duduk dengan tegak dan itu membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Aah.."

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun?" Seseorang berkata lembut padanya.

' Suara itu... sepertinya aku pernha mendengarnya '

Lalu Hyuk mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan ia menyumpah saat ia ingat kalau ia mencium orang asing semalam.

"Shit!"

"Hey.. kepalamu sakit kan? Minum ini" Hakyeon menyodorkan gelas dan obat padanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia duduk di depan Hyuk dan Hyuk teringat kalau Hakyeon lah yang ia cium semalam.

Hyuk tersipu malu dan salah tingkah. Ia mengambil gelas dan obat itu dari tangan Hakyeon.

"Thanks" ia meminun obat itu dan menegak gelasnya.

"Aku.. maafkan aku... semalam... uh..."

Hakyeon meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Hyuk dan Hyuk merasakan dinginnya tangan Hakyeon.

"Gak masalah" jawab Hakyeon sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil gelas kosong itu dari tangan Hyuk dan jari mereka bersentuhan. Hyuk hampir menjatuhkan gelas itu akibat shock dari dinginnya tangan Hakyeon. Hyuk menatapnya curiga.

"Maaf.. aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu, jadi aku membawamu ke istanaku."

"I.. istana?" Hyuk melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi.

'Sepertinya ini benar istana'

Hakyeon mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berbisik, " aku bisa membawa keliling nanti.." lalu ia menggoda Hyuk dengan bibirnya.

Hyuk yang langsung terpesona dengan suara seksi Hakyeon membiarkan Hakyeon mencium bibirnya dengan lama.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia lupa tentang Hongbin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hakyeon membiarkan Hyuk tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Hakyeon menatap wajah Hyuk yang sedang tidur itu. ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus wajah Hyuk dengan jarinya.

Ravi masuk ke kamar Hakyeon dan shock.

"Hyung! apa yang kau lakukan!" wajahnya marah pada Hakyeon dan taringnya sudah muncul dari mulutnya. Dengan sekejap, ia sudah berada di samping Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mendorong tubuh Ravi hingga membentur dinding. Ia mendesis sambil menunjukkan taringnya pada Ravi.

"Diam Ravi!"

"Kau membawa seorang… mortal! Kau tau itu berbahaya baginya kan!"

"Aku tau Ravi-yah"

"Lantas? Kenapa kau membawanya!"

"Dia mabuk-"

"Kalau dia mabuk kenapa? Hyung! dia mortal! Dan aku atau kau bisa saja menggigitnya."

"Jangan kau berani menyentuhnya Ravi! aku peringatkan kau!"

Ravi tersenyum menantang dan mendorong tubuh Hakyeon darinya, "Atau apa? Ha? Kau ingin duel?"

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kesal dan marah pada Ravi. Ravi mengetahui kalau Hakyeon sedikit berubah, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap hakyeon dengan ngeri.

"Hyung? Jangan katakan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada… pada mortal itu!"

Mata Hakyeon membesar dan ia Ravi benar.

"Aku tidak… aku tidak mungkin mencintainya!"

Ravi menyipitkan matanya dan memandangnya curiga, "Well, kalau kau rasa begitu." Ravi melirik Hyuk yang masih tidur. "Aku berharap kau memang tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada manusia hyung. kalau tidak… mungkin … ntahlah.. kau tau kalau itu dilarang kan?"

Hakyeon mengangguk dan sekali lagi berkata meyakinkan Ravi, lebih tepatnya ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "yeah. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai manusia. Aku tidak mencintai seorang mortal!"

Mereka diam sesaat.

"Hyung? kau lihat Leo hyung?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak melihatnya sejak aku pulang semalam. Mungkin dia sedang berburu"

"Atau di rumah Hongbin"

Mereka saling bertatapan dan keduanya shock, "Jangan katakana kalau teman kita yang satu itu mencintai Hongbin! Hongbin adalah mortal sekarang!" kata Ravi yang tiba-tiba tersadar sesuatu.

"Aku rasa…. Dugaanmu benar"

"Hyung? bagaimana kalau…. Bagaimana kalau… kalau para tetua mengetahui hal ini?"

"Kita harus peringatkan dia sebelum terlambat Ravi-yah. Jangan sampai ada yang tau. Dan mengenai Hyukkie.. aku … aku akan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya"

"Yeah. Sebaiknya kau cepat membawanya pergi dari dunia kita hyung. eh? Hyukkie?"

Hakyeon tersipu malu dan menunduk, "Uhm, itu hanya.. nama panggilannya. Karena ia terlihat imut"

Ravi hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon berjalan ke arah Hyuk dan menghela nafas, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyukkie, aku rasa… aku menyukaimu"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hakyeon telah menggendong Hyuk di lengannya dan membawanya pergi kembali ke rumah Hyuk.

* * *

Jaehwan meninggalkan Hongbin setelah mereka mengunci supermarket. Alasannya adalah ia ada janji dengan teman SMA nya dulu. Dan Hongbin berjalan pulang ke rumah sendiri. Setelah sampai, ia juga tidak menemukan kakeknya dirumah.

 _Hongbin-ah? Jaehwan-ah.._

 _Maafkan kakek, kakek harus menghadiri suatu rapat dan ini sangat penting. Kakek mungkin akan kembali lusa atau.. ntahlah. tapi kakek pasti akan kembali. Oh! Kakek juga meninggalkan makan malam kalian._

 _Jangan lupa makan ya cucu-cucuku sayang._

Hongbin tersenyum lebar saat membaca tulisan kakeknya itu. Ia melihat ke meja makan dan yep, kakeknya meninggalkan makanan untuk mereka. Hongbin yang lapar segera mengambil piring dan makan makanan yang dimasak kakeknya itu.

Setelah ia selesai, ia mencuci piring dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Leo malam ini. Saat itu sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Hongbin mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendapati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Hongbin tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok lelaki yang berdiri di depan jendelanya.

"Kau datang!" Hongbin segera berlari ke arah Leo dan memeluknya. Ia menghirup bau Leo yang tampaknya ia baru saja dari hutan.

"Kau sangat merindukanku ya?" ejek Leo sambil mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

Hongbin tersipu malu.

Tubuh Hongbin jatuh ke tempat tidur dibelakangnya dan Leo berada di atasnya dengan bertumpu pada tangannya. Hongbin bisa melihat wajah Leo walau kamarnya hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Tapi cahaya bulan malam itu sungguh terang dan indah. Hongbin menatap Leo dengan lembut sambil mengelus wajah Leo yang dingin. Leo menutup matanya, dan membiarkan tangan Hongbin yang hangat menangkup wajahnya. Perlahan Hongbin menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin ganas dan Leo mendorong Hongbin untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya. Tangan Leo menjelajahi tubuh Hongbin dan mulut mereka masih sibuk saling mengunci. Hongbin merintih pelan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk bibirnya. Dan Leo merasakan darah Hongbin di mulutnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya selama ratusan tahun setelah kematian Hongbin –yang dulu-, Leo meminum darah manusia. Leo menggeram kuat dan segera mendorong tubuhnya dari Hongbin. ia menjauhi Hongbin dan bersandar di dinding di depan Hongbin. Mata merahnya dengan liar menatap Hongbin dan taringnya yang runcing keluar dari mulutnya.

Hongbin shock, ia berteriak kaget. Leo terlihat menakutkan. Dan ia melihat di ujung taring Leo yang berwarna merah dan…. Ia sadar kalau itu adalah darahnya. Anehnya, ia tidak merasa takut. Ia hanya kaget. Tapi Leo berpikir kalau ia telah menakuti Hongbin.

"Leo…" bisik Hongbin.

Leo masih terengah-engah sambil mengontrol insting vampirnya untuk tenang. Hongbin duduk dan hendak berjalan ke arahnya. Leo menggeleng kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia menahan insting vampirnya untuk menggigit Hongbin, ia tidak ingin melukai atau menggigit Hongbin. Tapi ia telah menggigitnya bibirnya dan tidak sengaja menghisap darahnya, walau sedikit.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Geram Leo dengan suaranya yang tegas. Hongbin terkejut. Leo membuatnya takut sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Leo bisa berkata dengan kasar padanya. Hongbin ingin menangis dan matanya sakit menahan air matanya itu. Tubuh Hongbin mulai gemetaran dan ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Leo. Ia tidak mengerti karena beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berciuman dengan mesra dan lalu sekarang Leo malah membentaknya. Hongbin terduduk di lantai dan Leo menatapnya dengan perasaan sakit.

'Apa aku menyakitinya? Shit Leo! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!' pikir Leo, ia panik saat Hongbin mulai menangis dengan kuat. Leo tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia ingin mendekati Hongbin tapi insting vampirnya belum mereda. Leo menggeram lagi dan ia pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Hongbin melihat Leo pergi begitu saja dan ia menangis lebih kencang.

* * *

Jaehwan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam dan suasana jalanan sangat sepi dan dingin. Ia melewati sebuah gedung tua dan gelap dan ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mendengar suara tawa seorang lelaki dan Jaehwan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang memblokir jalannya. Jaehwan segera berhenti dan ketakutan. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang jahat.

"Uh.. aku.. aku hanya punya ini.. ini.. ambil saja… biarkan aku lewat… aku mohon…." Jaehwan menyodorkan uangnya ke orang itu dan orang itu menatapnya aneh. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum dan tertawa jahat sambil mendekati Jaehwan. Jaehwan mundur dengan kaki yang gemetaran.

"Aku mohon… adikku.. dia sendiri… aku yakin… dia pasti…. Kh-khawatir"

Lelaki itu menghiraukan perkataan Jaehwan dan ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jaehwan. Dan ia membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan taringnya pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan berteriak dan dengan sekejap lelaki itu menggigit leher Jaehwan dan menghisap darahnya. Jaehwan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lelaki itu memegangnya dengan kuat. jaehwan merasa pusing seketika itu dan sakit yang amat luar biasa di lehernya. Jaehwan merintih kesakitan dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

Ravi sedang duduk di atas gedung tua dan ia mendengar suara jeritan seseorang. Ia yakin, Baro, temannya pasti sudah mendapat makan malamnya. Tapi Ravi tidak asing dengan suara itu. Ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat Jaehwan…. Jaehwan!

Ravi segera meloncat dari atas gedung dan berlari menghentikan temannya itu. ia menarik tubuh Baro dari Jaehwan dan ia memukul Baro dengan kuat.

"What the fck man!" teriak Baro sambil menatap temannya dengan marah.

"Jangan dia! Aku peringatkan! Jangan Jaehwan!"

"jaehwan?" Baro menatapnya dengan senyum nakal lalu ia melihat manusia yang baru digigitnya tadi dengan alis yang terangkat, "Oh? Dia Jaehwan?"

Ravi menahan amarahnya. "Jangan ganggu dia Baro!"

"Oh Ravi, okay okay. Sorry man!" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tertawa lalu ia mendekati Ravi, "Apa dia pacarmu?" ejeknya.

Ravi menggeram dan Baro mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi.

"Fine… So, kau mencintai .. Jaehwan?" Tanya Baro dengan ekspresi serius.

Ravi hanya diam, tapi wajahnya mulai melembut saat ia berbalik melihat Jaehwan.

"Oh man.. you're in trouble!"

"Baro, please…" Ravi berbalik menatap temannya dan memasang wajah memelas.

Baro menghela nafas, ia dan Ravi telah lama berteman dan ia tidak pernah mengecewakan temannya itu juga sebaliknya. "Fine man. Jangan sampai para tetua tau akan hal ini"

Ravi mengangguk dan menepuk bahu temannya itu. "thanks man"

Baro mengangguk, "Sorry for… umm.. aku tidak tau kalau.."

"It's okay man. Dan mulai sekarang please jangan Jaehwan"

Baro mengangguk dan ia pergi.

Ravi segera berjalan ke arah Jaehwan dan ia merasakan denyut nadi Jaehwan yang mulai melemah, wajah Jaehwan yang pucat dan mulai dingin.

"No!"

Ravi menggigit bibirnya saat ia berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa mengantar Jaehwan ke rumah sakit, karena di sana terlalu banyak darah yang ia lihat nanti, dan ia tidak mungkin bisa menahan dirinya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Jaehwan adalah… ia harus mendonorkan sedikit darahnya pada Jaehwan.

"I'm sorry Jaehwan." Ia menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri lalu membuka mulut Jaehwan dan membiarkan darah mengalir dari tangannya ke dalam mulut Jaehwan. Ia tau ini adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar ia lakukan. Ia berharap kalau apa yang ditakutkannya saat ini tidak menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

Perlahan wajah Jaehwan mulai hangat dan denyut nadi nya mulai terasa dan kembali normal.

Setelah selesai, Ravi mengangkat tubuh Jaehwan dan membawanya pulang ke rumah Jaehwan. Ia menemukan kunci rumah mereka di saku Jaehwan dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jaehwan di sofa dan ia menatap wajah Jaehwan yang masih tertidur. Ravi mengelus wajahnya dan bergumam minta maaf padanya. Lalu Ravi pun pergi.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello.. makasi uda kasi review

dan.. umm.. maafkan author ya lol.. here is NHyuk's smut *forgivemeeeee

* * *

Hyuk terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat panjang. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia tersadar kalau ia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dan kepalanya sakit memikirkan itu.

Lalu ia teringat tentang ciuman itu. Dan ia mencoba mengingat wajah lelaki yang ia cium itu, tapi kepalanya malah semakin sakit memikirkan itu.

Hyuk meraih handphonenya yang terletak di meja dan hendak menghubungi Hongbin. lalu ia teringat kalau ia dan Hongbin sudah putus. Hyuk tertawa frustasi lalu kembali berbaring. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan sekali lagi ia mencoba mengingat wajah lelaki yang ia cium itu.

"Kau merindukanku?" sapa Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hyuk.

Hyuk kaget dan langsung duduk tegak, ia menatap Hakyeon dengan shock, "Kau? Bagaimana.. kau bisa disini?"

Hakyeon merangkak mendekatinya dan tersenyum nakal. Wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi dan Hyuk mencoba menelan ludahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau bagaimana aku bisa disini, Hyukkie.."

Hyuk menyukai cara lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Dan perlahan Hakyeon menekan bibirnya dengan lembut ke Hyuk. Hyuk kaget dan ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Hakyeon menelusuri mulutnya. Hyuk memejam matanya dan membalas ciuman Hakyeon.

'Ini tidak benar! Stop Hyuk! Stop! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya!'

Pikiran dan aksi Hyuk sangat berbeda. Hyuk malah memperdalam ciuman mereka dan ia menarik tubuh Hakyeon untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Hakyeon mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hyuk dan mengacak rambut Hyuk sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Hakyeon merintih dan Hyuk memegang pinggulnya dengan kuat.

Hakyeon kehilangan kesabaran dan tanpa sengaja taringnya keluar dari mulutnya dan Hakyeon merintih saat lidahnya mengenai taring tajam Hakyeon. Hyuk segera mendorong tubuh Hakyeon.

"Fck! Apa tadi itu!" ia bisa merasakan darah dari lidahnya dan ia menatap Hakyeon dengan kesal.

Mata Hakyeon berubah menjadi merah dan insting vampirnya pun menguasai dirinya. Ia mencekik Hyuk dan Hyuk mencoba melepaskan tangan Hakyeon darinya.

"aak.. apa… nggh" Hyuk tidak bisa berbicara dan ia melihat wajah Hakyeon yang menatapnya seperti hewan buas.

"Va..vam..pir?" Mata Hyuk membesar dan saat itu juga Hakyeon menciumnya lagi dan menghisap darah Hyuk yang keluar dari lidahnya dan bahkan ia menggores pelan bibir Hyuk. Hyuk merintih dan rintihannya berubah menjadi rintihan nikmat.

Hakyeon menghisap pelan darah Hyuk sambil menciumnya dengan ganas. Dan Hyuk pertama kalinya merasakan sensasi aneh ini. Seharusnya ia takut, tapi… tapi ini malah membuatnya.. terangsang. Ia membiarkan Hakyeon menciumnya dan bermain dengan bibirnya. Hyuk mendorong tubuh Hakyeon sekuat tenaganya dan sekarang ia lah yang berada di atas Hakyeon dan Hakyeon berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat Hyuk melucuti kemeja Hakyeon dan ia dengan cepat mencium leher lalu dada dan perut Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mencoba mengontrol insting vampirnya. Ia merintih nikmat saat lidah Hyuk menjilati tubuhnya. Ia menarik bantal Hyuk dan berbaring di atasnya sambil memperhatikan Hyuk yang sedang menciumi tubuhnya.

"Hyuk-ah.." Hakyeon merintih namanya dan insting vampirnya kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia menarik Hyuk lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur, mereka mengubah posisi mereka. Dan kini giliran Hakyeon yang melucuti pakaian Hyuk, dan dengan sekejap, Hyuk sudah tanpa busananya. Hakyeon menunduk untuk mencium pinggul Hyuk ketika Hyuk menghentikannya.

"No!" Hyuk menunjuk dengan dagunya ke celana Hakyeon. Hakyeon segera melepas celana dan boxernya dan ia kembali ke posisinya. Ia mengambil member Hyuk lalu ia menggoda Hyuk dengan taringnya.

Jantung Hyuk berdebar kencang, ia tau apa yang ia lakukan, ia tau kalau ia sedang bercinta dengan seorang vampire. Aneh, ya aneh, pikirnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menggigit bagian laki-lakimu" kata Hakyeon sambil tertawa. Lalu ia memasukkan member Hyuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan hati-hati. Ia sudah sering melakukan ini dengan Ravi atau pun Leo dulu. Hanya saja ia lebih sering melakukan ini dengan Ravi, Leo terlalu malu untuk melakukan ini. Ia mulai memberi Hyuk _blowjob_ yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia bisa mendengar rintihan Hyuk yang memenuhi ruangan hingga akhirnya Hyuk mencapai puncaknya.

"Oh shiiiitt.. I'm sorry.." gumam Hyuk dan ia terlihat sexy menurut Hakyeon. Wajah dan tubuh Hyuk yang keringatan dan nafas yang terengah-engah, rambut yang berantakan. Hakyeon tersenyum sambil mengusap sisa cairan dari Hyuk.

"It's okay"

Hyuk menarik Hakyeon untuk berbaring ke tempat tidur dan Hakyeon menatap Hyuk yang menarik membernya ke dalam mulutnya. Hakyeon membuka mulutnya dengan bentuk "O" saat Hyuk membalas _blowjob_ nya. Hakyeon menarik seprai Hyuk dan membuatnya berantakan. Ia terus merintih karena Hyuk memainkan membernya. Suara rintihan Hakyeon membuat Hyuk kembali terangsang. Ia menghentikan _blowjob_ nya lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya.

Hakyeon yang cemberut mengawasi gerakan Hyuk. Ia melihat Hyuk membawa sebuah botol kecil dan ia merasa tidak sabar.

"Maaf.. tapi kau membuatku tidak tahan"ujar Hyuk sambil mengoles gel itu ke member dan lubang Hakyeon. Hakyeon menahan nafas saat jari Hyuk memainkan lubangnya.

"Berhenti bermain Hyukkie!"

Hyuk tertawa pelan lalu ia mendorong membernya masuk ke lubang Hakyeon.

"Fck! Ah.. kau sangat .. damn good God!" Hyuk mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan keduanya merintih nikmat sambil memejam mata mereka. Hyuk menunduk dan menatap wajah Hakyeon. Ia mencium Hakyeon dengan ganas sambil meraih member Hakyeon dan memompanyaa. Hakyeon merintih kuat dan ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Hakyeon menggigit bibir Hyuk hingga berdarah dan menghisap darahnya dengan pelan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Hyuk melepas ciuman mereka dan ia bergerak dengan cepat dan menumpahkan cairannya di dalam Hakyeon. Keduanya masih terengah-engah dan Hyuk menekan tubuhnya ke Hakyeon.

"Fck! That was amazing!" gumam Hyuk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Hakyeon memeluk Hyuk sambil menghela nafas dengan puas. Lalu Hyuk tersadar kalau ia bahkan tidak tau nama lelaki yang baru saja ia cumbui. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hakyeon.

"Oh God, maafkan aku. Aku bahkan tidak tau namamu!"

Hakyeon tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Hyuk yang basah, "Hakyeon." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hakyeon… Hakyeon… Hakyeon…" gumam Hyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku malam ini?" Tanya Hyuk sambil menggigit bibirnya lalu ia meringis kesakitan.

"Oh, maaf.. aku pasti menggigitmu terlalu kuat ya? Maafkan aku…"

"No.. Aku menyukainya. Aku menikmatinya. Asal.. kau tidak sampai membunuhku nantinya."

Hakyeon tertawa pelan, "No! Aku menyukaimu Hyuk-ah.."

Hyuk hanya tersenyum lalu ia berguling ke samping dan memeluk Hakyeon sambil memejam matanya, "Let's sleep"

Hakyeon menatap wajah Hyuk yang sudah tertidur. ia menghela nafas, 'tentu saja, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Hongbin kan?'

* * *

Jaehwan terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih fit dari hari biasanya. Hanya saja ia merasa sangat sangat lapar. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak ingat jika ia tidur di sofa. Ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Hongbin yang dibanting dan diikuti dengan suara hentakan kaki Hongbin yang menuruni tangga.

"Hi hyung! Pagi!" sapa Hongbin sambil tersenyum menunjukkan dimplesnya. Ia melihat Hongbin yang berjalan ke arah dapur dan ia bisa mendengar suara lemari makanan yang dibuka, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara bungkus mi instan yang sedang dikoyak oleh Hongbin.

"Hongbin? kau masak ramen?"

"Hmm? yeah.. "

Jaehwan berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu adiknya. Setelah selesai, mereka membagi porsi mereka lalu menikmati makan pagi mereka bersama.

"Kakek kemana?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Oh.. dia bilang dia harus menghadiri rapat, dan dia juga janji bakal pulang kok" jawab Hongbin dengan santai.

Setelah selesai, Jaehwan pergi mengambil 3 bungkus mi ramen lagi dan memasaknya. Hongbin menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung? kau? Tumben.."

"Aku masih lapar Binnie.."

Hongbin melongo mendengar hyungnya berkata itu, hyungnya bukan tipe orang yang rakus dengan makanan. Dan ini adalah hal yang aneh menurut Hongbin. tapi ia menghiraukannya, mungkin yeah hyungnya belum kenyang.

Jaehwan menghabiskan makanannya selama kurang dari 10 menit. Hongbin melongo lagi dan kali ini Jaehwan memasak omelet.

"Hyung? kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kenapa Binniee.. kau mau? Aku bisa buatkan untukmu juga"

"Ah gak hyung. aku sudah kenyang, banget malah"

Jaehwan mengangkat bahunya dan setelah selesai ia juga telah menghabiskan omeletnya dalam waktu singkat.

"Astaga… aku masih lapar BInnie!" rengek Jaehwan.

Untungnya mereka tidak bekerja hari itu. dan Hongbin melongo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hongbin.. aku akan keluar sebentar okay. Kau hati-hati dirumah ya!" Jaehwan sudah pergi keluar sebelum Hongbin mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Aneh.." gumam Hongbin dan ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Hongbin menghela nafas sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan Leo dan memejam matanya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menghembus wajahnya.

Hongbin membuka mata dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam dan menatapnya tajam. Hongbin kaget sehingga ia tak sengaja mengantukkan kepalanya ke Leo.

"Ouw.." Hongbin mengusap dahinya yang sakit dan menatap Leo dengan sedikit kesal da lucu. Lalu Hongbin tertawa dan Leo pun tersenyum padanya.

"Maafkan tingkahku semalam Binnie.."

Hongbin menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Leo sambil mengelusnya, "Tidak apa, aku tidak takut Leo.. aku hanya kaget semalam"

Leo menunduk dan masih merasa bersalah. Hongbin menangkup wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Leo-yah… kau tidak membuatku takut. Aku hanya kaget. Okay? Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu"

Leo masih cemberut dan Hongbin tertawa pelan dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak takut kalau kau seorang vampir"

Leo mengamatinya dengan serius lalu ia tersenyum, "Thanks" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin tertawa, "Jadi, vampir itu nyata ya? Aku kira hanya di film!"

Leo tersenyum masam lalu ia mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidur dan mencium dengan ganas. Hongbin terengah-engah saat Leo melepas ciumannya.

"Leo.."

"Yeah Hongbin-ah…"

Hongbin mengelus wajahnya, "Aku tidak tau ada apa denganku.."

Leo mengecup seluruh wajahnya dan menunggu Hongbin untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku.. aku tidak begitu mengenalmu, tapi… tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamamu"

Leo mencium telinganya dan membuat Hongbin menahan nafasnya.

"Leo…. Aku tidak… uhhh.. tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku padamu.."

Leo menghisap daun telinganya dan memainkannya dengan giginya.

"Aku.. aah Leo… Leo… Leo… aku tidak bisa… berhenti.. memikirkanmu.."

Leo mencium leher Hongbin sekarang dan sesekali ia menjilati lekukan di leher Hongbin. Hongbin menggigit bibirnya dan menahan rintihannya. Tangannya meremas rambut Leo dan menariknya dengan kuat. Leo menaikkan kaos Hongbin dan mencium perut dan dadanya.

"Leoo-yah.. aah… " Hongbin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya saat Leo mencium dadanya dan memainkan nipplesnya. Hongbin memiringkan tubuhnya ke Leo dan terengah-engah.

"Leo.."

Leo meresponnya dengan mendengung pelan. Mulutnya masih sibuk mencium tubuh Hongbin. Hongbin merintih kuat dan ia bersyukur kalau saat itu tidak ada Jaehwan dan kakeknya di rumah. Atau mungkin itulah yang ia pikir.

"Hongbin?" Jaehwan mengetuk pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya.

Hongbin kaget dan untungnya Leo dengan cepat pergi. Hongbin shock melihat Jaehwan yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat Jaehwan yang sedang mengendus sesuatu.

"Hyung? k-kau sudah kembali?"

Jaehwan tidak menjawab, ia berjalan ke arah jendela Hongbin dan melihat keluar. Hongbin takut kalau Jaehwan melihat Leo tadi.

"Hyung? ada apa?"

Jaehwan kembali menatapnya, "Kau dengan siapa tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Hongbin kaget dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Matanya berkeliaran ke sekeliling.

"Uh.. Aku sendiri hyung. Um. Apa kau sudah kenyang sekarang?"

Jaehwan menatapnya dengan curiga. Ia masih bisa mencium bau yang bukan milik Hongbin di kamar itu.

"Kau bersama dengan seseorang tadi?"

"Hyung! kau bicara apa? Tidak.. aku sendirian"

"Kau tadi merintih Hongbin!"

Mata Hongbin membesar dan menggigiti bibirnya sampai berdarah.

"Aah"

Mata Jaehwan membesar melihat darah di bibir Hongbin. ia menjilat bibirnya dan ia merasa saat itu juga ingin menjilat darah itu dari Hongbin. Jaehwan tidak tahan, dan ia berjalan ke samping Hongbin. ia menyentuh bibir Hongbin yang berdarah dengan jarinya lalu ia menjilat jarinya itu.

"Hyung!" Hongbin shock dan ia segera berdiri menjauhi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tersadar, dan ia segera pergi dari kamar Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap pintunya dengan lama dan ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting. Ia tau kalau hyungnya pergi lagi.

"Hongbin?"

Leo kembali ke kamarnya sambil menatap Hongbin dengan bingung. Hongbin yang masih shock melompat kaget saat ia mendengar suara Leo.

"Hongbin? Ada apa?"

"Jaeh-jaehwan… dia bertingkah aneh" kata Hongbin dengan pelan.

Leo menaikkan alisnya dan Hongbin menceritakan keanehan pada Jaehwan sejak pagi ini. Leo mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar kalau Jaehwan menjilat darah Hongbin.

"Leo-yah.. apa… apa menurutmu kalau hyungku…."

Leo memeluk Hongbin yang mulai gemetaran, "tenanglah… aku berharap tidak. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menghapus darah dari bibirmu"

Hongbin mengangguk, 'tapi kenapa dia menjilat jarinya setelah itu'


	11. Chapter 11

_hello.. maaf babyhyukkie.. lol_

 _kemarin lagi gak sempat, dan here is leobin moment for you^^_

 _dan makasi uda review dan readiing thiiiissss. lol_

* * *

Jaehwan berlari jauh dari rumah dan tanpa sengaja ia malah kesasar di hutan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia duduk di akar pohon yang besar. Ia mencoba mengontrol nafasnya dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon itu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia sudah makan banyak pagi ini dan ia masih belum merasa kenyang. Ia tidak ingin makan nasi atau pun yang lain, ia ingin sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu seperti…. Darah. Ia bahkan menginginkan darah Hongbin tadi. Dan itu membuatnya merasa semakin aneh. Ia tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Ia adalah orang yang penakut yang berhubungan dengan darah. Dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba malah menginginkan darah sekarang. Bahkan indra pendengaran dan penciumannya juga semakin tajam. Sepert contohnya tadi, di kamar Hongbin. ia yakin kalau ia mencium bau seseorang yang bukan Hongbin.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan mencium bau darah seseorang,dan dengan instan insting vampir nya muncul. Jaehwan berdiri dan mengikuti bau dari darah orang itu. lalu ia melihat seorang lelaki muda yang sedang berjalan membawa kayu di pundaknya. Jaehwan tersenyum. Bau darah dari orang itu sangat kuat di hidungnya. Ia mengikuti arah jalan dari lelaki muda itu. ia segera berlari mengikutinya dan dalam sekejap, Jaehwan sudah berdiri di depan lelaki muda itu dengan senyum yan jahat dan taringnya yang keluar. Lelaki muda itu berteriak dan ia menjatuhkan kayu yang dibawanya itu.

Lelaki muda itu mencoba berbalik menjauhi Jaehwan, tapi Jaehwan langsung memblokir jalannya.

"T-tolong.. j-jangan.." lelaki muda itu memohon pada Jaehwan sambil berlutut.

Insting vampir Jaehwan mengatakan kalau ia harus meminum darah lelaki muda itu. dan Jaehwan menuruti instingnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik rambut lelaki muda itu dan langsung menancapkan taringnya ke leher lelaki muda itu.

Suara teriakan lelaki muda itu memecahkan kesunyian hutan itu.

Jaehwan menutup matanya sambil menghisap darah lelaki muda itu hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membuat lelaki muda itu kehabisan banyak darah. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuh lelaki muda itu semakin tidak berdaya hingga akhirnya tangan lelaki muda itu terkulai lemas di sampingnya.

Setelah Jaehwan merasa puas dan kenyang, ia pun mengusap sekitar mulutnya yang berlumuran darah dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan tersenyum puas.

'Yeah… this is feel so good'

Jaehwan menarik lelaki muda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu ke dalam hutan. Hingga ia yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang menemukan tubuh lelaki ini, ia pun meninggalkan tubuh itu begitu saja di sana.

Jaehwan pun berjalan kembali pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan senang.

* * *

Hari begitu cepat berlalu, Jaehwan belum juga pulang ke rumah dan kakek mereka juga belum pulang. Hanya Hongbin dan untungnya ada Leo yang menemaninya seharian itu. mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di kamar, dan Hongbin memasakkan ramen untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sering ya makan ramen?" Tanya Leo yang dari tadi hanya menatapi semangkuk ramen yang disediakan oleh Hongbin.

Hongbin sedang makan dengan penuh hikmat dan tidak menjawab Leo, ia hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Jangan terlalu sering Binnie.. nanti kau sakit"

Hongbin sudah menghabiskan ramennya lalu ia meneguk kuah dari ramennya itu. setelah itu ia melirik ramen Leo yang masih utuh di depannya dan ia menatap Leo dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak suka ramen?"

Leo menggeleng, "Aku sudah kenyang"

"Ohh.. umm.. kau keberatan kalau aku yang menghabisi ramenmu?"

Leo menggeleng dan menyodorkan ramennya, "Ini untukmu"

Hongbin tersenyum lebar dan kembali menikmati ramennya. Leo tersenyum geli melihat Hongbin seperti itu.

Setelah selesai, Leo berdiri dan menyuci piring mereka. Hongbin mengatakan kalau ia saja yang menyuci, tapi Leo bersikeras agar ia saja yang menyucinya.

Mereka kembali ke kamar Hongbin dan Leo langsung menyerang bibir Hongbin. ia mencium Hongbin sambil mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidur. Leo mulai melucuti pakaian Hongbin dan Hongbin mulai protes.

"Ugh! Leo-yah… kalau hyungku pulang gimana?"

Leo hanya menatapnya sambil menarik celana Hongbin. ia kembali mencium Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin diam. Hongbin berceloteh tidak jelas di mulut Leo dan ia mendorong pelan tubuh Leo.

"Ummh.. Le mmh.. sstmmh"

Leo memainkan bibir Hongbin sambil mengelus member Hongbin. itu membuat Hongbin merintih kuat dan merasa lemas. Ia menggenggam baju Leo dengan lemah dan membiarkan Leo memompa membernya. Rintihan Hongbin membuat Leo terangsang dan ia mencoba mengontrol insting vampirnya. Leo tidak ingin melukai Hongbin lagi. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu.

"Leo…." Bisik hongbin sambil menarik baju Leo dan menyuruhnya untuk melepasnya.

Leo menarik bajunya dan melemparkannya ke belakang dan ia dengan cepat melepas celananya. Leo menatap tubuh Hongbin dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas. Senyum tipis di wajah Leo membuat Hongbin merasa malu.

"Leo.. please, jangan menatapku seperti itu"

Leo mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali, "apa kau percaya padaku, Hongbin-ah?"

Hongbin merasa mabuk dari ciuman Leo hingga ia lama menjawab pertanyaan Leo, "Umm, yeah.."

"Good"

Leo memasukkan jarinya di lubang Hongbin dan Hongbin merasa sesuatu yang dingin dan ia merintih sambil mencekram pundak Leo dengan kuat. Ia bahkan tidak tau kapan Leo mengoles gel di jarinya.

"Aaah.. k-kapan kau.. aahh g-g-gel" ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik, pikirannya kacau dan ia terus merintih saat Leo menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan wajah takjub melihat Hongbin yang merintih di bawahnya. Hongbin terlihat sangat.. seksi baginya. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan rintihan seksi yang keluar dari mulutnya, mata yang terpejam kuat, dan butir-butir keringat yang mulai muncul di dahi Hongbin.

"L-leo.. please…please…"

"Katakan apa yang kau mau Binnie.."

"Aaah.. Leoo… ak-aku.."

"Yeah Binnie?" Leo menggerakkan jarinya di dalam Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Leo.

"Aaaaahh!"

"Yes, Binnie?"

"Please.. please please please!"

"Please apa Binnie?"

"Ugh ahh"

"Hmm?"

Hongbin mencoba mencium Leo tapi Leo menjauhkan wajahnya, "No no no! Jawab dulu apa yang kau inginkan Binnie?"

"Ahh.. L-leo.. please… aahh please fck me!" kata Hongbin dengan cepat. Leo tersenyum nakal dan ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan ia menaikkan kaki Hongbin ke pundaknya. Ia memposisikan membernya dan perlahan ia mendorong membernya masuk ke lubang Hongbin.

"Hongbin-ah.. tatap aku"

Hongbin menatap wajah Leo yang penuh dengan nafsu, ia juga melihat mata Leo yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah dan tangan Leo yang lain meraih tangan Hongbin dan melilitkan jarinya ke genggaman tangan Hongbin. perlahan ia mendorong membernya masuk dan ia menunduk ke arah Hongbin.

Hongbin merintih saat ia merasa member Leo yang sudah berada di dalamnya. Leo menciumnya dengan lembut dan ia ikut merintih saat semua membernya sudah masuk di dalam Hongbin. Leo mulai bergerak dengan pelan, dan ia merasakan taringnya yang mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya. Lidah mereka saling bergulat dan Hongbin juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tajam di mulut Leo. Ia menelusuri taring Leo dengan lidahnya dan ia bisa mendengar geraman Leo. Leo mempercepat gerakannya hingga ia tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Hongbin sambil menggeram. Hongin merintih kesakitan tapi ia percaya pada Leo. Ia yakin, Leo tidak akan menyakitinya.

Leo mulai menghisap darah dari bibir Hongbin yang terluka. Hongbin merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa dan itu cara Leo menghisap darahnya membuatnya merintih nikmat.

Leo tersadar kalau ia menghisap darah Hongbin, ia segera melepas ciuman mereka dan menahan insting vampirnya.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Leo dan menatap Hongbin dengan mata merahnya dan taringnya. Leo menghentikan gerakannya dan Hongbin menahannya.

"No! Leo please!" mereka saling bertatapan dan Hongbin mengangguk, ia menarik wajah Leo dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu, Leo.. It's okay"

Leo masih menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah tapi Hongbin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Please.. Leo.. please.. I want you" Hongbin mulai menciumi wajah Leo lalu ia memainkan daun telinga Leo dengan giginya. Leo memejam matanya dan ia kembali mencium leher Hongbin. ia bisa merasakan darah Hongbin yang menggodanya tapi ia tidak ingin melukai Hongbin lagi. Ia kembali ke wajah Hongbin dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Perlahan Hongbin menurunkan kakinya dari pundak Leo dan ia mendorong bokong Leo dengan tapak kakinya. Keduanya merintih nikmat dan Leo tau kalau Hongbin ingin melanjutkan seks mereka. Leo pun mulai bergerak lagi dan kali ini ia melakukannya dengan lembut.

Tangan Leo mulai mengelus perut Hongbin yang ber-abs, lalu ia mulai memainkan member Hongbin. Nafas Hongbin memburu saat Leo memompa membernya dengan cepat. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ganas dan gerakan mereka semakin erotic.

Leo menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit bibir Hongbin lagi, dan kali ini Hongbin yang menggigit bibirnya. Insting vampir Leo menyuruhnya untuk menggigit Hongbin lagi, tapi ia menahannya. Leo menggeram dengan kuat di mulut Hongbin. Hongbin menjilati taring Leo dengan lidahnya dan Leo kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menggigit dan menghisap bibir Hongbin dan Hongbin merintih kuat. Gerakan Leo semakin cepat, tangannya ikut memompa member Hongbin dengan cepat. Tak lama Hongbin mencapai klimaksnya dan ia menumpahkan semua cairannya di tangan Leo dan perut mereka. Dan Leo pun ikut menumpahkan cairannya di dalam Hongbin. Bibir Hongbin terasa kebas dan perih. Leo dengan lembut menjilat bibir Hongbin yang luka lalu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Thank you Bin-ah.."

Hongbin tersenyum kembali padanya sambil menangkup wajah Leo. Hongbin tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Leo dengan lembut. Perlahan ia merasa lelah dan matanya mulai sayu. Leo mengecup wajahnya, "Kau lelah?"

Hongbin menguap dan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Leo mengeluarkan membernya dari Hongbin dengan hati-hati lalu ia meraih tisu untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka.

Leo membantu Hongbin untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali. Setelah mereka selesai berpakaian, Leo kembali membaringkan tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah Binnie.." bisik Leo dan ia mengecup keningnya. Ia berbaring di samping Hongbin sambil menatap Hongbin dengan lembut, tangannya mengelus pipi Hongbin hingga Hongbin pun tertidur.

Pintu kamar Hongbin tiba-tiba terbuka dan Leo dengan cepat keluar lewat jendela. Hongbin terkejut dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Kakek Hongbin masuk ke kamar Hongbin dengan wajah serius.

"Hongbin?"

"Kakek? Kau sudah pulang?" Hongbin tersenyum lebar, tapi kakeknya melihat ke arah jendela Hongbin. ia berjalan ke arah jendela dengan ekspresi marah dan menutup jendela Hongbin dengan kuat. ia berbalik menatap hongbin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hongbin menatap kakeknya dengan bingung, ia tidak pernah melihat kakeknya dengan wajah kesal seperti itu.

"Yeah kek, aku baik-baik saja."

"Lain kali kau harus menutup jendelamu dan menguncinya! Jangan biarkan itu terbuka! Mengerti!"

Hongbin mengangguk pelan, "Umm, yeah Kakek. Tapi.. umm.. aku baik-baik saja"

"Kota ini sedang dilanda bahaya besar Hongbin! kau harus hati-hati!"

"Bahaya?"

Hongbin bisa melihat wajah Kakeknya yang ketat dan dengan ekspresi marah.

"Kau harus berhati-hati! Sudahlah, kau tidur saja!"

Kakeknya langsung pergi meninggalkan Hongbin. Hongbin menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Kakeknya tidak pernah marah, dan ia merasa mungkin, kakeknya sedang lelah dan sedikit stress. Hongbin menatap ke sekelilingnya dan jendelanya yang tertutup, ia menghela nafas dan berharap Leo kembali ke kamarnya. Hongbin pun tertidur.

* * *

1 jam kemudian..

Kakek Hongbin kembali menyelinap masuk ke kamar Hongbin. ia membawa suatu kantung kecil yang berisikan batu-batu kecil yang dibuatnya khusus untuk mengusir vampir. Ia mengeluarkan batu-batu itu dan meletakkannya di bawah jendela Hongbin, ia juga meletakkannya di balik pintu. Setelah ia menyebar batu-batu itu di kamar Hongbin, ia pun keluar dari kamar Hongbin dengan pelan.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaehwan menatap rumahnya dari kejauhan. Ia tau kalau ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena kakeknya yang sudah tiba di rumah. Ia hanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Karena kakeknya adalah seorang penyihir. Ia tau betul kalau kakeknya sangat membenci vampir. Ia juga ingat sewaktu ia dan Hongbin masih kecil, kakeknya pernah sangat sibuk membuat sebuah jimat untuk mereka dan untuk beberapa warga saat itu. Saat itu kota mereka diserang oleh vampir dan saat itu juga kakeknya membawa mereka berdua ke kota lain. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di kota yang sangat kecil.

Jaehwan berdiri di salah satu ranting pohon yang besar di seberang rumah mereka. Matanya tetap mengawasi rumah mereka, hingga ia melihat seesorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Hongbin. Jaehwan menggenggam batang pohon di sampingnya dengan kuat.

'Siapa si brengsek itu! sudah kuduga! Hongbin menyimpan rahasia dariku!'

Jaehwan menatap lelaki yang bertubuh tingga dan ramping dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu sedang melompat ke atap mereka. Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dari lelaki itu. lalu lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jaehwan. Jaehwan segera sembunyi di balik batang pohon dan dedaunan yang lebat. Jaehwan tetap dalam posisinya dengan insting vampirnya yang berjaga-jaga. Hingga satu jam kemudian, ia mencoba mengintip dari persembunyiannya. Ia melihat lelaki tadi itu yang mencoba membuka jendela Hongbin dan ia kaget saat ia melihat lelaki itu melompat dan jatuh ke bawah lalu pergi. Jaehwan mencoba mengingat kejadian yang barusan.

'kenapa dia seperti terbakar saat menyentuh jendela.. shit! Kakek pasti telah menabur jimatnya!'

Jaehwan mulai bingung, ia pun turun perlahan dari pohon itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan sesuatu seperti menyengat dirinya. Jaehwan teriak dan terpelanting ke belakang. Ia mendengar suara hentakan kaki dari dalam dan ia segera pergi menghilang.

* * *

Hongbin bangun dengan perasaan senang. Ia tidak pernah tidur senyenyak semalam. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangannya dan tidak menemukan Leo. Ia cemberut dan menghela nafas. Ia merindukan Leo. Ia melihat jendelanya yang tertutup rapat, ia ingat kalau kakeknya lah yang terakhir menutup jendelanya. Lalu ia melihat jam dan ia pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.

Hongbin bekerja sendirian di supermarket hari itu. ia terus melihat ke arah pintu setiap bel toko berbunyi, dan ia selalu menghela nafasnya setiap ia melihat wajah yang bukan Jaehwan. Ia khawatir pada hyungnya itu. Jaehwan tidak pernah tidak pulang ke rumah seperti ini. Ia juga sudah menelepon ponsel hyungnya itu beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari hyungnya.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan waktunya Hongbin kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia disambut oleh kakeknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan koran di tangannya.

"Hello Binn"

"Kakek.." rengek Hongbin sambil memeluk kakeknya yang duduk di sofa.

Kakeknya melipat korannya dan mengacak rambut Hongbin sambil tertawa. "Kau lapar?"

Hongbin menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar Kek"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat murung?"

"Jaehwan hyung.. dia belum pulang dari semalam Kek"

Hongbin bisa merasakan tubuh Kakeknya yang menegang. Ia pun menatap Kakeknya dengan bingung, "ada apa kek?"

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Hongbin mengangguk dan Kakeknya mengelus punggungnya, "Ia pasti pulang sebentar lagi, mungkin dia sedang bersama teman-temannya?"

Hongbin tau kalau hyungnya tidak pernah menginap di rumah temannya tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin"

Hongbin pergi ke kamarnya dan telah bersiap untuk tidur, ia juga telah membuka jendelanya. Ia juga telah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap jendelanya yang sesekali bergerak akibat angin malam, hingga ia tertidur.

( Di mimpi Hongbin )

Hongbin berada di kamar Taekwoon, ia berada di tempat tidur Taekwoon yang besar dan ia juga melihat Leo yang sedang berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya. Hongbin tersenyum saat ia melihat Leo.

"Leo-yah.. aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Hongbin sambil melompat ke pelukan Hongbin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Binnie"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak datang ke kamarku?" Tanya Hongbin dengan wajah cemberut.

Leo menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang serius, dahinya berkerut. "Aku juga tidak tau Bin-ah.. aku tidak bisa menyentuh jendelamu"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau meletakkan sesuatu di jendelamu?"

"Sesuatu? Aku rasa tidak ada apa-apa disana"

Leo menyipitkan matanya lalu ia duduk di tempat tidur sambil menarik Hongbin ke pangkuannya. Ia mengecup pipi Hongbin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hongbin sambil mencium lehernya.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk karena ada jimat di dalam ruanganmu Binnie.. itu bisa membahayakanku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menemuimu di kamarmu. Aku hanya bisa menemuimu lewat mimpimu Binnie"

Hongbin menatapnya dengan kesal, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang ke mimpiku semalam?"

"Kau tidak bermimpi semalam Hongbin"

Hongbin berpikir sejenak, "Ahh yeah.. mungkin aku sangat lelah dan tidurku sangat nyenyak"

Leo tersenyum lalu mengerutkan bibirnya dan menyondongkannya ke Hongbin. Hongbin mengecup bibir Leo dan Leo menarik bibirnya dan mulai menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Aku akan membuang jimat itu nanti" kata Hongbin di sela ciuman mereka.

Leo tersenyum dan menarik Hongbin berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menciumnya, "Yeah yeah.. let me kiss you first, I miss you so bad"

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Hyuk dan Hakyeon menghabiskan waktu mereka di apartment Hyuk. Mereka terus bercinta, menonton film, dan malam itu Hyuk mengajak Hakyeon untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe.

Kafe itu adalah kafe favoritnya Hongbin. dan Hyuk mengambil tempat yang dekat dengan favoritnya Hongbin. ia ingin membuat Hongbin cemburu dan menyesal karena telah putus darinya.

"Hmm.. tempat ini bagus" gumam Hakyeon sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya, suasana kafe sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua dan satu pasangan lain.

Hyuk tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopi yang dipesannya. Hyuk menatap ke arah pintu masuk, ia yakin kalau Hongbin akan datang malam ini. Karena Hongbin memang selalu datang ke kafe setiap hari Selasa.

Tak lama, lonceng pintu masuk pun berbunyi. Hongbin dengan sweater pink yang terlihat kebesaran sedang menggandeng seorang pria tinggi dan berbahu lebar. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan mata yang… terlihat tajam. Hongbin tersenyum lebar menunjukkan dimplesnya pada orang itu. Hyuk menggenggam cup kopinya dengan geram.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyuk langsung tersenyum pada Hakyeon. Ia dan Hakyeon duduk berseberangan.

"Yeah baby?"

Hakyeon tersenyum lembut dan mengelus tangan Hyuk. "Kau yakin kau tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal di apartment mu?"

Hyuk menggeleng dengan cepat dan wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Ia mendengar suara Hongbin yang semakin dekat, dan ia melirik melihat Hongbin yang menarik teman lelakinya itu untuk duduk di tempat favorit Hongbin. Hyuk menggeram dan itu menarik perhatian Hakyeon. Hakyeon melihat ke arah pandangan Hyuk dan shock.

"Leo? Hey Leo-yah!" teriak Hakyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lelaki yang berambut sebahu itu pun menoleh dan kaget melihat Hakyeon yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hongbin ikut menatap ke arah mereka dan ia menatap Hyuk dengan kesal lalu ia tersenyum pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"Hakyeon-ah… kau sedang apa?"Tanya Leo.

"Oh.. well.. aku sedang um… kau sendiri?" Tanya Hakyeon yang sedang menahan senyumnya melihat Hongbin.

"Ah! Kau Hongbin kan?" Hakyeon menunjukkan giginya yang putih pada Hongbin.

Hongbin tersipu malu.

"Ohhh pantes saja Leo tergila-gila!" lalu Leo meraih Hakyeon untuk memukulnya, tapi Hakyeon segera menghindar sambil terkikik.

"Aku temannya Leo, aku Hakyeon."

"Aah nice to meet you Hakyeon-ssi"

"Kau boleh panggil aku hyung kok" Hakyeon tersenyum dan Hongbin tersenyum kembali.

Leo melirik ke arah Hyuk, mata Leo menyipit dan ia menatap Hakyeon dengan bingung.

"Kau bersama… dia?" Tanya Leo ia melirik melihat ekspresi Hongbin yang mulai tidak nyaman.

Hakyeon teringat kalau Hongbin adalah mantannya Hyuk dan ia segera, "Uh.. yeah.. well.. Bye guys… see you later" Hakyeon menarik Hyuk pergi dan dengan cepat Hyuk menarik Hakyeon dan menciumnya dengan kuat. Hakyeon kaget dan membiarkan Hyuk menciumnya.

Hongbin menatap dengan shock lalu ia merasakan tatapan Leo padanya. Ia segera melihat Leo dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

Hongbin mendengar bel pintu masuk yang berbunyi lagi dan Hakyeon dan Hyuk sudah pergi dari kafe itu. Ia menunduk dan memutar cup kopi nya.

"Hongbin-ah.."

"Hmm.."

Lalu diam. Leo terus menatap Hongbin.

"Ak-aku.. aku ingin pulang" kata Hongbin yang masih menunduk. Ia mendengar kursi Leo yang bergerak dan ia merasakan tangan Leo yang dingin menariknya.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalanan yang sepi dan udara yang dingin. Hongbin menangis di belakang Leo dengan diam. Lalu tiba-tiba Leo berhenti dan menarik Hongbin ke pelukannya.

"Hey.. hey.. it's okay.."

"I'm sorry.. aku hanya… aku tidak tau kenapa .. kenapa terasa sakit… saat… saat.."

Leo menciumnya dengan lembut, "let him go Binnie.."

"Aku…. aku…."

Leo menciumnya dengan lembut lagi.

"It's okay… aku akan tetap bersamamu Binnie…"

Hongbin terisak dan Leo memeluknya, "T-thanks Leo.."

Leo mengantar Hongbin hingga ia tiba di depan rumahnya. Leo tersenyum lembut sambil menunggu Hongbin masuk ke rumahnya. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak dan melihat ke arah kamar Hongbin. ia melihat Hongbin yang membuka jendela kamarnya dan Leo tersenyum. Ia melompat dan terbang masuk ke kamar Hongbin. Ia segera memeluk Hongbin dan menciumnya.

"Thank you Binnie…"

Hongbin tersenyum dan menarik Leo ke tempat tidurnya. Mereka kembali berciuman dan Hongbin pun tertidur di pelukan Leo malam itu.

* * *

 _Helloo thank you uda kasi review guys.._

 _hope you enjoy this_

 _dan mungkin aku gak bisa post besok T_T karena huhuh... i'm not feeling well.._

 _so.. be healthy yaahhh_


	13. Chapter 13

Hongbin masih berbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya, ia bahkan tidak semangat untuk bekerja hari ini. Leo mengecup pipinya dan menyapanya.

"Morning Binnie"

Hongbin tersenyum mendengar suara lembut Leo dan ia berbalik sambil mengecup pipi Leo.

"Maafkan aku tentang… umm…"

"It's okay Binnie.." Leo mengelus punggungnya sambil mencium kepalanya dengan lembut.

Hongbin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Leo dan menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bersemangat hari ini".

Leo tertawa pelan dan ia menepuk bokong Hongbin dengan lembut, "Ayolah! Kau harus bekerja kan?"

Hongbin menggerutu pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Leo tertawa melihat Hongbin seperti itu. ia pun dengan segera memberinya ciuman singkat dan dalam sekejap Hongbin kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Hongbin berlari turun ke lantai bawah dan ia yakin kalau kakeknya belum pulang. Tapi ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, ia melihat rambut blonde orang itu yang mirip dengan milik Jaehwan.

Jaehwan

"Jaehwan hyung?"

Jaehwan mengintip dari balik sofa sambil memegang gelasnya. Ia tersenyum pada Hongbin.

"Hello Hongbin"

"Kau dari mana saja hyung? kenapa tidak pulang selama 2 hari ini?"

Jaehwan berdiri sambil berjalan ke arah Hongbin. Hongbin yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat tangga. Lalu ia berdiri tepat di depan Hongbin. Hongbin bisa mencium bau hutan dari hyungnya itu dan ia juga merasakan aura yang aneh dari Jaehwan.

"Aku pergi dengan teman-temanku. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak menghubungimu dan kakek dan aku mungkin akan lebih sering pergi nanti"

"Hyung? kau ngapain dengan mereka? Bersenang-senang gitu? Hyung, kau tau kan kalo kakek tidak suka-"

"Tenanglah Binnie" ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Hongbin dan Hongbin tersentak akibat dinginnya tangan Jaehwan.

"Kami um.. bermain band"

"Band?"

"Hmm yeah.. tapi mereka menerimaku menjadi vocal di band mereka"

Hongbin menaikkan alisnya, ia tidak pernah tau kalau hyungnya tertarik dalam dunia band seperti itu. tapi ia percaya pada hyungnya.

"Hmm okey.. congrats kalau gitu hyung. umm, apa kau bekerja hari ini?"

"I'm sorry Hongbin, tapi hyungmu harus pergi ke suatu kota hari ini"

"Oh.. Umm… apa kau pulang nanti?"

Jaehwan tersenyum dan menggeleng. Hongbin murung dan ia memaksakan senyumya, "Well hyung, hwaiting! Okay?"

Jaehwan mengacak rambut adiknya itu dan mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Thanks Beannie, aku akan mengantarkanmu hingga ke swalayan okay?"

Hongbin mengangguk.

Hingga mereka sampai di swalayan dan Hongbin memeluk hyungnya itu dengan kuat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu hyung" ia merasa menggigil seketika.

"Aku juga Hongbin-ah"

Lalu Jaehwan pun pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Hongbin. Hongbin merasa ada yang aneh dari Jaehwan tapi ia yakin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

* * *

Hongbin mengunci pintu swalayan dan ia menutup swalayan lebih cepat. Saat itu sudah pukul 9 malam dan Hongbin ingin lebih cepat tiba di rumahnya, mengingat ia sendirian berjalan di gang yang sepi dan ia takut.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Leo yang sedang menunggunya di seberang jalan. Hongbin tersenyum dan Leo pun berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melihat Leo sedang menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Hi.." sapa Hongbin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Leo tidak menjawab, ia berdiri dengan sangat dekat di depan Hongbin. Leo perlahan memberinya sebuah kejutan. Sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil yang berwarna ungu di telapak tangan Leo. Leo terus menatap hongbin dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

Hongbin kaget dan ia menatap Leo dengan bingung. Ia menatap kotak dan Leo secara bergantian.

"Leo?" bisik hongbin.

"Buka kotak ini"

Hongbin perlahan membuka tutup kotak itu dan melihat sebuah cincin dengan permata biru di tengahnya. Hongbin terlihat shock dan bahagia.

"Leo?"

"Ini untukmu, Hongbin-ah. I love you"

Leo mengambil cincin itu dan memasukkannya di jemari Hongbin. dan cincin itu terlihat cocok. Hongbin mengagumi cincin itu dan memeluk Leo.

"I love you too.. and thank you so much Leo-yah"

Leo memeluknya kembali dan berbisik di telinga Hongbin.

"Ingin merayakannya malam ini?"

Mata hongbin membesar mendengar bisikan Leo dan ia memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Leo malam ini. Tapi ia teringat kalau kakeknya sedang berada di rumah mereka.

"Umm.. kakekku…"

"Di tempatku Hongbin-ah.. di istanaku.."

Hongbin merinding mendengarnya, ia mengingat mimpinya dan ia pun mengangguk.

Leo membawa Hongbin langsung ke istananya dan mereka masuk lewat balkon kamar Leo. Leo sepertinya telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia telah membuat ruangan kamarnya menjadi lebih terlihat romantis. Beberapa kelopak mawar memenuhi tempat tidurnya dan lantainya dilapisi karpet merah yang tebal. Ia juga meletakkan beberapa lilin di sekitar ruangannya.

Hongbin menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah takjub dan ia melompat kegirangan. Leo tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hongbin dan menciumnya dengan kuat. Ia juga mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidurnya. Hongbin melepas ciuman mereka dan ia terawa geli melihat ekspresi bingung dari Leo. Hongbin mundur hingga kepalnya bersandar di tumpukan bantal Leo. Perlahan ia melucuti pakaiannya dan menatap Leo dengan nakal.

Leo tetap di tempatnya mengamati Hongbin dengan tatapan seriusnya. Bahkan ia sudah merasa terangsang melihat Hongbin melucuti bajunya. Hongbin telah melemparkan semua pakaiannya di ruangan Leo dan ia berbaring santai di tempat tidur Leo dengan kedua kakinya yang sedikit dibengkokkan ke atas dan memberi Leo pemandangan yang bagus.

Leo segera merobek bajunya dan ia merangkak menuju Hongbin. Ia segera melahap mulut Hongbin dengan ganas dan memainkkan lidah Hongbin. hongbin mendesah di mulut Leo dan ia menarik tubuh Leo lebih dekat. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di betis Leo sambil menggesekkan membernya ke celana Leo yang terasa ketat dan keras. Leo dengan tergesa-gesa melepas celana jeans nya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Segera setelah celana jeans Leo turun dari pinggulnya, Hongbin pun memompa member Leo yang sudah keras dan Leo merintih saat tangan Hongbin yang lembut menyentuhnya. Hongbin mencium Leo dengan ganas dan ia setelah ia merasakan cairan precum dari member Leo, ia pun menuntunnya ke _entrance_ nya.

Leo segera melepas ciumannya dan menatap hongbin dengan ngeri.

"Hongbin-ah! Aku akan menyakitimu"

"Ssh"

Hongbin tidak peduli, ia menggesekkan member Leo di sekitar _entrance_ nya dan mereka berdua merintih nikmat.

"Hongbin" kata Leo dengan suara tegas dan Hongbin mendorong member Leo masuk perlahan dan Hongbin mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Leo menarik kembali membernya.

"Please Leo.. please"

"Hongbin! Aku akan menyakitimu"

"I want you.. please.."

"Fine! Biarkan aku mengambil lub-"

"No!"

"Well.. kalau gitu _suck this"_ Leo mendorong 4 jarinya di mulut Hongbin tapi hongbin menggeleng.

"Hongbin!"

"Please Leo… I want to feel you" Hongbin menciumi wajahnya dan meyakinkan Leo kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

Leo menghela nafas dan ia pun menuntun membernya untuk masuk ke Hongbin. Ia menatap wajah hongbin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Perlahan ia mendorong membernya dan ia melihat dahi Hongbin berkerut sambil menggigit bibirnya. Leo tidak berhenti, ia mendorong membernya secara perlahan dan ia mengecup wajah Hongbin dan merintih lembut padanya.

"God! L-leo.." Hongbin merintih dan ia mencoba rileks. Seketika itu juga Leo menciumnya dengan ganas dan Hongbin merasa rileks. Rintihan mereka memenuhi kamar Leo dan mereka menghabiskan malam mereka berdua seperti itu. 

Setelah mereka selesai dengan sesi panas mereka, Leo memeluk Hongbin di balkonnya sambil menikmati cahaya bulan malam itu. Mereka juga bersulang dengan wine mereka dan Hongbin bersandar di dada Leo.

"Ada yang aneh dengan hyungku hari ini" gumam Hongbin dengan nada pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Ntahlah, tapi aku merasa aura yang berbeda darinya dan… dan… tangannya sangat dingin"

Dahi Leo berkerut mendengarnya dan ia menatap Hongbin dari bahu Hongbin.

"Sedingin tanganmu…. Apa dia…. No.. mana mungkin dia …"

"Apa kau melihat taringnya?"

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Binnie.." Leo mencoba menenangkan perasaan Hongbin dengan memeluknya lebih dekat dan mengecup bahunya.

Jaehwan bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di hutan. Ia baru saja menghabisi darah seorang pemburu di hutan hari itu. ia mengusap mulutnya yang masih berbercak darah. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, dan ia ingin menceritakan inin kepada Hongbin. Ia yakin kalau Hongbin mengerti dirinya, ia juga percaya pada adiknya itu. dan ia pun pergi menuju kota.

Jaehwan sedang menunggu Hongbin pulang. Ia langsung melihat ke arah pintu depan saat pintu itu terbuka. Tapi ia tidak mencium bau Hongbin, ia tersadar kalau itu adalah kakeknya. Jaehwan segera keluar dari rumah melalui pintu belakang dan pergi menuju swalayan.

Tapi ia mendapati swalayan itu sudah tutup. Jaehwan mengerutkan bibirnya sambil menghela nafas kecewa. Padahal ia ingin bertemu dengan adiknya dan ingin menceritakan semuanya.

"Jaehwan hyung?"

Jaehwan menatap ke arah asal suara itu, dan ia tersenyum pada Hyuk.

"Hyukkie"

"Hyung? kau sedang apa?" mata Hyuk menyipit saat ia melihat perubahan pada mata Jaehwan yang sekilas berubah mnejadi merah.

"Aku mencari hongbin. kau sendiri?" Jaehwan mendekati Hyuk dan mulai mengitarinya.

Hyuk merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Jaehwan dan ia merasa menggigil saat Jaehwan berjalan mengitarinya.

"Uh.. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya"

Jaehwan menggangguk, "Kau ingin menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Jaehwan dan ia tidak bisa menahan insting vampirnya. Taringnya mulai muncul dari mulutnya dan Hyuk menatapnya dengan horror. Hyuk berteriak dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri tapi jaehwan sudah memblokir jalannya.

"Sorry Hyukkie" Jaehwan segera menahan Hyuk dan menggigit lehernya.

Hakyeon mendengar suara teriakan Hyuk dari kejauhan. Ia segera mencari Hyuk dan ia kaget saat seorang vampir sedang menyerangnya.

Hakyeon menendang vampir itu dan menampung tubuh Hyuk yang lemas. Hakyeon menggeram dan vampir itu pun segera berlari menghilang dari pandangannya. Sepertinya ia melihat sekilas wajah vampir itu.

"Jaehwan hyung" bisik Hyuk.

'Jaehwan? Jaehwan… bukannya dia..' Hakyeon teringat kalau Jaehwan adalah abangnya Hongbin, yang bekerja di swalayan itu. Tapi Hakyeon tidak percaya. Tapi ia akan segera mencari tau nanti.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry.. for the late update huhuh_


	14. Chapter 14

Ravi sedang duduk di atas gedung yang kosong sambil menikmati cahaya bulan. Ia meneguk kaleng sodanya dan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seperti biasa, hanya beberapa lampu kota yang menghiasi kota kecil itu. Hingga sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Ia melihat Jaehwan yang sedang berlari bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di seberangnya. Ravi heran, bagaimana bisa Jaehwan berlari secepat itu. Hingga ia tersadar, kalau Jaehwan adalah seorang vampir sekarang. Ia melihat Jaehwan yang sedang mengintai seorang lelaki yang sedang berjalan di jalan sepi itu. Ravi segera melompat dan berlari ke arah Jaehwan dan membatalkan niat Jaehwan yang hendak menyerang lelaki itu. Ravi menahan tubuh Jaehwan dengan kuat dan Jaehwan terlihat shock.

"Kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Ravi, ia melihat bekas darah di sudut mulut Jaehwan. Ravi menarik Jaehwan ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan gelap. Ia memastikan kalau tidak ada manusia yang melihat mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau!" Jaehwan terlihat bingung.

Ravi memutar bola matanya, "Ini tempat favoritku! Ayo ikut aku!" lalu Ravi membawa Jaehwan ke istana mereka.

* * *

Hakyeon menutup luka Hyuk dengan perban dan ia menyuruh Hyuk untuk istirahat malam itu. Ia masih terbayang oleh wajah Jaehwan yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi. Mungkin ia akan mencari tau besok, pikirnya. 

Jaehwan menceritakan semuanya pada Ravi. dan Ravi terus menatapnya dengan serius, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Ini semua salahku"

"Huh?" Jaehwan menatapnya bingung.

Ravi menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya, ia terlihat frustasi. "Temanku, Baro, ia yang menggigitmu malam itu. Dan… kau kehilangan banyak darah malam itu hingga kau terlihat sangat pucat. Jadi aku, aku terpaksa memberikanmu darahku. M-maafkan aku Jaehwan-ah" Ravi menunduk, ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan.

"Thanks" bisik Jaehwan dan membuat Ravi menatapnya.

"Uh, thanks karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Walau umm… sudahlah! Ini sudah terjadi" kata Jaehwan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Ravi menatap Jaehwan dengan perasaan bersalah, "Uh.. pasti kau sulit mengendalikan dirimu kan?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, "Aku bahkan hampir menggigit adikku sendiri, dan …. Dan rasanya aku ingin menggigit seluruh orang di kota"

Ravi menggangguk sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kulkasnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu seperti sebuah kantung plastik putih dan darah di dalamnya. Ia memberikan bungkusan itu pada Jaehwan. Mata Jaehwan sudah bersinar penuh semangat dan ia merobek bungkus plastik itu dengan taringnya. Tapi wajahnya berubah masam saat cairan merah itu menyentuh lidahnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jaehwan yang melihat bungkus itu dengan wajah jijik.

"Itu darah hewan. Itu akan mengontrol dirimu sedikit"

Jaehwan mengembalikannya ke Ravi tapi Ravi bersikeras menyuruh Jaehwan untuk meminumnya. Jaehwan dengan terpaksa menghabisi darah hewan itu.

"Gimana?"

Jaehwan membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu lalu ia meletakkan sampah plastik itu di meja di sampingnya.

"Hmm, yeah.. aku merasa lebih baik, tapi tidak sebaik aku meminum darah manusia sih."

"Kau juga harus mengontrol untuk tidak menghabisi darah mereka Jaehwan-ah. Tapi cukup untuk hari ini, aku akan mengajarimu berburu lusa malam."

"Really? Tidak bisakah kita berburu sekarang juga?"

Ravi menggeleng, "Kau harus mengontrol dirimu Jaehwan-ah"

Jaehwan menghembus nafas dengan kuat. "Fine. Aku rasa aku akan kembali pu-"

"No no no! Kau tinggal disini sekarang!" Ravi sudah menariknya ke kamar barunya.

Jaehwan terlihat shock, ia melihat sekitarnya dan ia benar-benar berada di istana. Ia mengagumi lukisan di setiap dinding dan beberapa barang antic. Ravi membawanya ke ujung lorong yang berisikan banyak kamar hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu hitam yang terlihat mulus dan mewah.

"Ini kamarmu. Dan yang itu umm kamarku" ia menunjuk ke samping kamar Jaehwan. Jaehwan melirik ke arah kamar Ravi yang di tengah pintu itu terdapat huruf R.

"Hmm, apa aku harus membayar uang bulanan pada kalian?"

Ravi menggeleng kepalanya sambil terkikik pelan, "No, tidak perlu. Kita hanya ada 5 orang disini, termasuk kau sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa banyak kamar?"

"Setiap tahun kami akan kedatangan tamu, para tetua akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari."

"Oh. Apa.. mereka tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kita kan sesama vampir. Mereka akan dengan senang hati bertemu denganmu nanti."

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar tanpa izin dariku sekarang" ancam Ravi sambil menunjukkan taringnya. Jaehwan tertawa, "Emangnya kau siapa Ravi!"

"Aku serius! Kau masih _newborn,_ dan aku tidak ingin kau menghabisi seluruh kota. Kita juga harus berhati-hati, aku dengar kota sedang diserang oleh vampir dan aku yakin itu bukan dari kelompok kita, terlalu banyak korban dan aku tidak ingin penyihir-penyihir sialan itu mencium keberadaan kita dan menyerang kita lagi."

"Penyihir?"

"Itu cerita yang panjang Jaehwan-ah. Bangsa vampir dan penyihir tidak pernah akur. Mereka tidak berhenti mencari cara untuk melenyapkan kita."

Jaehwan teringat dengan kakeknya, tapi ia menutup mulutnya.

Ravi menghela nafas, "Aku juga penasaran, kelompok mana yang menyerang kota ini." Ia menggeleng kepalanya lalu ia menyuruh Jaehwan untuk istirahat.

"Aku rasa vampir tidak perlu tidur, aku bosan dan-" Jaehwan hendak pergi tapi Ravi segera menahannya.

"Aku tau, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa tidur kan?"

Jaehwan cemberut saat Ravi mendorongnya masuk ke kamar barunya itu. Ia masih cemberut menatap Ravi dan Ravi tersenyum saat ia menutup pintu Jaehwan.

* * *

Hongbin terbangun saat ia merasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk dan menerangi kamar Leo. Hongbin menghela nafas sambil memeluk tubuh Leo lebih dekat. Tubuh mereka masih terbungkus oleh selimut Leo dan Leo mengecup kepala Hongbin.

"Morning babe" bisik Leo sambil menyisir rambut Hongbin yang berantakan dengan jarinya. Ia melirik Hongbin yang masih memejam matanya. Ia mendengar erangan pelan dari Hongbin.

"Aku tidak ingin bekerja hari ini" bisik Hongbin dengan suara serak.

"Hmm?"

Hongbin membuka matanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya melihat Leo, "Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu, Leo-yah" Hongbin tersenyum nakal dan ia sudah duduk menunggangi Leo.

"Bin-ah.." Leo menarik leher Hongbin sambil menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Bahkan ia sudah terangsang dengan ciuman itu.

Hongbin menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan merintih di mulut Leo. Leo perlahan duduk dan menarik Hongbin lebih dekat. Tangan Leo mencari-cari botol lube yang mereka gunakan semalaman, setelah Leo bersikeras untuk menggunakan lube agar ia tidak menyakiti Hongbin. Lalu ia segera menumpahkan isinya dan menyiapkan Hongbin. Hongbin merintih kuat saat jari Leo menyentuh _entrance_ nya dan memasukkan dua jari sekaligus. Hongbin tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Leo dan lidahnya bermain dengan taring Leo. Leo melepas ciumannya dan menjauhi wajahnya dari Hongbin. Hongbin merengek.

"Leo-yaaahhh"

Leo tersenyum nakal, ia tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk bermain dengan _entrance_ nya Hongbin. Ia melihat perubahan dari wajah Hongbin dan suara rintihan Hongbin yang semakin hot. Leo mencium leher Hongbin dan ia bisa merasakan hangatnya darah Hongbin dan ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit Hongbin.

Hongbin menahan kepala Leo di lehernya dan berbisik, "Mark me!" pinta Hongbin yang membuat Leo terkejut. Ia segera menatap Hongbin dengan shock.

"Please…" Hongbin menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Leo masih menahan dirinya dan saat Hongbin menengadahkan wajahnya dan memberi Leo lehernya, Leo menggeram dan ia menjilat leher Hongbin dengan pelan. Itu membuat Hongbin menahan nafasnya dan ia memejam matanya. Leo tidak ingin melukai Hongbin, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Leo please…"

"No"

"Leo-yaaah"

"Itu akan sakit Binnie"

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya, ia mengambil member Leo yang sudah dilumuri gel dan mengarahkannya ke _entrance_ nya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Gigit aku saat aku bercinta denganmu, aku yakin aku tidak akan merasa sakit nanti"

Leo terlihat ragu dan ia melihat membernya yang sudah terbenam di bokong Hongbin. keduanya merintih nikmat dan Hongbin mulai bergerak. Ia terus menatap Leo dengan tatapan menggoda dan Leo tidak dapat mengontrol insting vampirnya saat Hongbin menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang. Leo mengeluarkan taringnya dan menancapkannya di leher Hongbin.

Nafas Hongbin tercekat saat rasa sakit menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memegang bahu Leo dengan kuat dan ia perlahan memejamkan matanya saat Leo menghisap darahnya. Sensasi baru yang nikmat itu membuat Hongbin merintih. Leo tidak berhenti bercinta dengannya. Lalu Leo berhenti menghisap darah hongbin dan ia menatap Hongbin sambil mengusap sisa darah di sekitar mulutnya.

"You feel so good baby" Leo berbisik di telinga Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin memanggil nama Leo berkali-kali.

"Yes baby?" jawab Leo sambil mendorong pinggulnya ke atas dengan kuat dan ia mendengar jeritan nikmat dari Hongbin.

"Ahh thereee!" rengek Hongbin dan Leo terus mendorong pinggulnya sambil menarik pinggul hongbin. keduanya merintih kuat hingga akhirnya Hongbin mencapai klimaksnya dan Leo pun menyusul.

Keduanya masih dengan posisi seperti itu sambil berciuman. Hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka yang memburu hingga suara perut Hongbin yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Binnie? Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Leo sambil terkikik.

"Umm yeah" jawab Hongbin yang tersipu malu.

"Okay… kita ke dapur dan lihat apa yang bisa aku masakkan untukmu" Leo mengecup bibirnya sebelum mereka memakai pakaian mereka dan pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Hakyeon kembali ke istana dan ia meninggalkan Hyuk sendirian di apartmentnya. Ia bersenandung sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan berhenti saat ia melihat Hongbin dan Leo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Leo.

"Oh Hongbin!" Hakyeon tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

Hongbin terlihat kaget saat Hakyeon menghampiri mereka.

"Kau ingat aku kan? Hakyeon! Kita bertemu di kafe malam itu!"

Hongbin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil padanya, "Yeah hyung"

"Oh! Kau tinggal disini sekarang?" ia menyindir Leo sambil melirik Leo dengan tajam. Hongbin terlihat tidak nyaman dan Leo pun berdehem.

"Hakyeon hyung, dia hanya menginap semalam, dan please excuse us, kami sudah lapar" Leo segera menarik Hongbin meninggalkan Hakyeon dan Hongbin tersenyum pada Hakyeon.

'Kau sungguh ceroboh Leo! Kalau Baro melihatmu bagaimana! Dan kalau para tetua tau kau-' sahut Hakyeon ke dalam pikiran Leo.

'Hentikan Hakyeon! Kau juga bersama dengan manusia itu kan!' sentak Leo kembali.

Hakyeon terdiam, ia tidak menjawab Leo dan pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

 _Annyeong.. maafkan aku yang terlalu lama ngepostnya T.T_


	15. Chapter 15

Leo sedang membuat pancake untuk Hongbin, dan Hongbin pun ikut membantunya, ikut membantu membuat dapur Leo terlihat berantakan. Hongbin terkikik saat ia melempar segenggam tepung ke kepala Leo. Leo terlihat tenang, tapi tidak dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Hongbin. setelah ia selesai membuat pancake, Leo segera mematikan kompor dan berjalan ke arah Hongbin. Hongbin teriak dan ia melompat ke atas meja makan mereka. Leo dengan cepat menarik tangan Hongbin dan memeluk pinggang Hongbin yang slim lalu menurunkannya dari atas meja.

"Mau kemana sekarang hmm?" bisik Leo ke telinga Hongbin yang membuat Hongbin merinding.

"What? Aku kan tidak mengganggumu!" jawab Hongbin sambil mencoba melarikan diri. Leo tertawa pelan sambil mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke arah meja. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan serius dan pandangannya jatuh ke bibir Hongbin yang terlihat menggoda. Leo menekan bibirnya ke bibir Hongbin dan menjilatnya pelan. Ia mendengar suara erangan pelan dari Hongbin dan ia menggigit bibir Hongbin dengan pelan.

"L-leo.."

Leo tidak menjawab, bibirnya masih sibuk menjelajahi dagu Hongbin dan leher Hongbin. ia bisa merasakan darah Hongbin yang hangat, yang memanggilnya, yang menggodanya untuk dihisap. Ia menemukan bekas gigitannya tadi malam. Ia menjilat bekas luka itu dan Hongbin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil merintih.

"You like it?" bisik Leo dengan suara lembut dan dalam. Ia merasakan tubuh hongbin yang bergetar dan ia semakin menekan tubuhnya ke Hongbin. Ia menarik pinggul hongbin ke arahnya dan ia menggesek sedikit pinggulnya ke Hongbin. Hongbin terkejut dan nafasnya tercekat. Tangan Leo menyusup ke belakang Hongbin dan meremas pelan bokong Hongbin. nafas Hongbin sudah terengah-engah akibat aksi Leo itu.

"Kau sangat nakal Binnie"

"N-n-no"

"Yes! Kau terus menggangguku tadi!"

"Aah aah ng-nggak!"

Leo tersenyum nakal dan menantang Hongbin dengan tatapan laparnya. Mata Hongbin terlihat berat dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Hongbin terlihat sangat menggoda seperti itu. Perlahan taring Leo keluar dan ia mencium leher Hongbin sambil mengendusnya pelan, menikmati hangatnya darah Hongbin yang menggoda itu.

"Le-leo.." Hongbin meremas pelan rambut Leo dan semakin memeluk Leo dengan erat.

"Bisakah aku menggigitmu?" bisik Leo pelan sambil menggores bekas luka Hongbin di leher dan itu membuat Hongbin merintih. Hongbin menggumam pelan dan Leo perlahan menancapkan taringnya ke leher Hongbin. Hongbin terkejut dan menahan nafasnya, ia menggenggam bahu Leo dengan kuat dan perlahan ia merasakan darahnya dihisap oleh Leo. Itu membuat Hongbin merasa lemas, dan seperti melayang. Ia memejam matanya perlahan dan memberikan Leo akses yang lebih mudah dengan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Hongbin mengerang pelan. Leo segera melepaskan gigitannya dan ia mengusap bibirnya. Ia menutup bekas luka Hongbin dengan menekan dua jarinya di atas luka itu.

"Thank you Binnie"

Hongbin hanya menggumam pelan dan tersenyum padanya. Leo segera membalikkan badannya dan mencuci mulutnya. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian barusan. Biasanya ia tidak selapar tadi, ia tau kalau itu adalah efek jika ia mengonsumsi darah manusia. Ia akan terus merasa haus akan darah manusia. Ia memikirkan kalau ia harus lebih mengontrol dirinya nanti.

"Leo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hongbin dari belakangnya yang melihat postur tubuh Leo terlihat lebih tegang.

"Hmm? Yeah" jawab Leo singkat sambil mengadap Hongbin. ia mengecup pelan bibir Hongbin.

"Pancake mu sudah selesai"

"Hmm.. yeaaahh aku sangat lapar!" jawab Hongbin sambil mengambil piring untuk pancakenya.

* * *

Hakyeon segera kembali ke apartment Hyuk. Itu karena ia mendengar jeritan dari Hyuk. Dan ia menemukan Hyuk yang sedang melempar semua lukisan di dinding apartmentnya yang mewah itu.

"Aaarghh!"

"Hyukkie!"

Hakyeon segera berlari memeluk Hyuk sambil menenangkannya.

"Hey baby? Kau kenapa? Sssh.." bisik Hakyeon lalu Hyuk terisak kuat dan jatuh ke lantai. Hakyeon masih memeluknya.

"Hakyeon hyung…. Aku… Hong- aarghh!"

Hakyeon terdiam, dan ia tetap diam hingga tangis Hyuk berhenti. Ia membawa Hyuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Hyuk berbaring di pangkuan Hakyeon dan Hakyeon mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kau masih mencintai Hongbin?"

Hyuk terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah membendung di matanya. Hakyeon menghela nafas dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sakit di dadanya.

"Aku mengerti."

"I'm sorry hyung"

Hakyeon bisa mendengar isi pikiran Hyuk dengan jelas.

'Aku masih mencintai Hongbin hyung, aku masih belum bisa ugh!'

Hakyeon menatap ke atas sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan ia menghela nafas dengan panjang. Ia terus mengelus rambut Hyuk hingga Hyuk tertidur. ia dengan pelan meletakkan kepala Hyuk ke atas bantal dan perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidur Hyuk.

Hyuk menahan tangan Hakyeon dan Hakyeon berbalik menatapnya.

"Please jangan tinggalkan aku hyung"

Hakyeon kembali duduk di samping Hyuk dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Aku tidak akan pergi Hyukkie"

Hyuk menggenggam jemari Hakyeon dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Do you love me hyung?" Tanya Hyuk tiba-tiba dan membuat mata Hakyeon membesar. Hakyeon menatap ke bawah dan mencoba menarik jemarinya.

"Uh.."

Hyuk menatapnya dengan serius sambil menahan jemari Hakyeon. Ia tersenyum pada Hakyeon, "Buat aku mencintaimu hyung.." Hakyeon menatapnya tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar kata-kata Hyuk tadi. Hyuk tersenyum nakal dan ia segera mencium Hakyeon dengan ganas. Ia menarik tubuh Hakyeon dengannya berbaring di kasur sambil bergulat dengan lidah mereka.

Semenit kemudian, pakaian mereka sudah berserakan di lantai Hyuk dan suara rintihan Hakyeon terdengar kuat.

"Hyung.. bite me" dan Hakyeon pun menuruti permintaan Hyuk itu.

Mereka sedang berbaring di kasur Hyuk sambil bertukar pandang. Hakyeon mengelus wajah Hyuk dengan lembut.

"Hyung? bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu dari mu?"

Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya, dan ia mengecup bibir Hyuk pelan. "Yeah Hyukkie?"

Hyuk diam sesaat sambil menggigit bibirnya, "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu"

"HYUK!" Hakyeon langsung duduk dengan shock.

Hyuk menarik tangan Hakyeon dan memeluknya. "Please… aku merasa… sendirian.."

Hakyeon memejam matanya, ia tidak akan mengubah Hyuk menjadi vampir sepertinya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Hyung.. Orang tuaku selalu sibuk dan… Hongbin hyung… aku… aku muak dengan … dengan hidupku! Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu hyung. pleaseee…"

Hakyeon tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Hyuk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hyuk menginginkan itu.

"Hyung please… kita akan selalu bersama selamanya jika aku juga vampir hyungg"

Hakyeon membuka matanya dan menatap Hyuk dengan serius, "Kau yakin?"

Hakyeon membenci dirinya saat itu juga. Hyuk mengangguk kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. Hakyeon diam sejenak, ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan.

"Hyukkie.."

"Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu hyung! aku tidak ingin sendiri!"

Hakyeon menarik nafas dan berharap kalau ia tidak membuat kesalahan kali ini. "Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu!"

Hyuk menelan ludah saat ia melihat taring Hakyeon yang tajam.

"Prosesnya akan sedikit sakit Hyukkie.." Hyuk menggangguk dengan semangat lagi.

Hakyeon membuat luka kecil di pergelangan tangannya dan darahnya mulai keluar. Ia menyuruh Hyuk untuk menghisap darahnya. Dan Hyuk segera menempelkan bibirnya ke luka Hakyeon dan mulai menghisap darah Hakyeon. Dahi Hyuk berkerut saat ia menghisap darah Hakyeon hingga Hakyeon menolak tubuhnya dan Hyuk hampir ingin muntah. Ia merasa sangat pusing, bahkan suara Hakyeon yang memanggilnya terasa sangat jauh baginya. Lalu ia pun tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Hyuk perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hyuk menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat Hakyeon sedang bersandar di dinding dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Umm, ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 6 sore. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Hyuk diam sesaat, ia tidak tau. Sepertinya tidak ada perubahan. Hakyeon berjalan menghampirinya dan ia memberi Hyuk sebuah kantung … darah. Hyuk menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Itu darah hewan, itu agar kau bisa mengontrol nafsumu. Kau masih baru, akan sulit bagimu untuk mengontrol dirimu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, mengawasimu."

Hyuk menatap kantung itu dengan wajah bingung. "Minumlah, kau pasti _lapar_ "

Ya, Hakyeon benar. Hyuk mengendus kantung itu dengan perlahan dan ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya menggeram. Ia membuka matanya dan Hakyeon melihat perubahan pada mata Hyuk yang menjadi berwarna merah. Hyuk sedang _lapar._

Hyuk membuka mulutnya dan kedua taring panjang dari mulutnya keluar. Ia melihat kantung darah itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, dan ia langsung menancapkan taringnya di kantung itu. ia dengan cepat menghabiskan kantung darah itu dan mencampakkannya ke lantai kamarnya.

Ia menatap Hakyeon dengan senyum nakal, dan ia masih haus akan darah lagi. Hakyeon melemparnya sebuah kantung darah lagi dan Hyuk dengan cepat menangkapnya dan menghabisi kantung itu.

"Okay Hyukkie.. itu saja untuk hari ini. Kita akan berburu besok" Hakyeon meninggalkannya sambil mengambil sampah kantung itu.

* * *

Hongbin berjalan ke rumahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama Leo di kamar Leo. Hongbin menemukan kakeknya yang sedang menyirami taman mereka.

"Hai kek!"

"Hongbin! Kau kemana saja? Kalian berdua meninggalkan kakek?" kakeknya tersenyum pada Hongbin sambil mengecup kedua pipi Hongbin.

"Ah.. Jaehwan hyung, dia bersama teman-temannya, ia ikut band. Dan aku, aku umm bersama Hyuk." Ia terpaksa berbohong dan mengucapkan nama Hyuk terasa pahit di lidahnya.

"Ooh. Kau masih bersama anak sombong itu?"

"Kakek? Dia kan baik"

Kakek Hongbin mendengus, "Yeah yeah, tapi bagiku dia anak yang manja! Orang tuanya terlalu memanjakannya."

Hongbin hanya diam, "Umm, aku masuk dulu ya Kek"

"Yeah Bin, aku sudah membuatkanmu makan malam kita"

Hongbin mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Malamnya, Hongbin membuka jendela kamarnya dan duduk menghadap jendela. Ia melihat bayangan Leo dan ia tersenyum sambil berdiri. Leo segera mencium kekasihnya itu dengan kuat dan mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidur.

"Ssh.. kakekku di bawah"

Leo mengangguk, ia mencium wajah Hongbin dengan lembut sambil melilitkan jarinya pada Hongbin.

"Binnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan pergi besok" Hongbin menaikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Leo.

"Aku janji, aku akan kembali" kata Leo dengan cepat sambil mengecup tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin menghela nafas sambil mengerutkan bibirnya. Leo tersenyum geli dan mengecup bibir Hongbin yang cemberut itu.

"Kau janji kau akan kembali?"

Leo mengangguk. Hongbin duduk dan ia menunggangi pinggul Leo sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Binnie!"

"Ssh.. aku sudah mengunci pintu kamarku"

"Lee Hongbin!"

Hongbin mencium mulut Leo dengan ganas, "Ssh.. jangan berisik Leo!" Leo melihat senyum nakal Hongbin sebelum Hongbin menciumnya dengan ganas.


	16. Chapter 16

Hari-hari berlalu, Hakyeon dengan diam-diam mengajari Hyuk untuk berburu dan meminum darah manusia dengan tidak membunuh manusia itu. Ia juga mengajari Hyuk untuk menghapus memori dari manusia tersebut sehingga manusia itu tidak mengetahui kalau darahnya baru saja dihisap. Hakyeon selalu ada di samping Hyuk, ia akan tetap mengawasi Hyuk tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. itu malah membuatnya lebih nyaman dan tenang.

Ravi juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaehwan. Hanya saja tidak ada yang tau kalau Jaehwan tinggal di istana bersama Ravi dan Leo. Ravi juga menyembunyikan hal ini dari Hakyeon.

Hingga suatu pagi, Hakyeon baru saja tiba di istana. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Hyuk hingga ia sangat jarang pulang ke istana. Ia meninggalkan Hyuk yang sedang tidur di apartmentnya. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah apel dan menggigitnya dengan lahap. Ia mendengar suara cekikikan Hongbin dari arah kamar Leo. Ia memutar bola matanya sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Dasar kalian berdua!" gumamnya pelan dan ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Langkah Hakyeon berhenti saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang pelan ke arahnya. Hakyeon memfokuskan pikirannya dan menatap ke depan.

"Jaehwan?" geram Hakyeon dengan suara tegasnya. Matanya penuh dengan kemarahan dan ia siap menerjang ke depan. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia menyerang Jaehwan dengan cepat hingga Jaehwan terpelanting ke belakang. Hakyeon mencekik Jaehwan dengan kuat sambil menggeram.

"Hakyeon hyung! hentikan! Dia teman kita sekarang! Hentikan!"

Hakyeon melepaskan Jaehwan dan tatapan marahnya beralih ke Ravi. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Terakhir aku melihatnya, dia hampir membunuh Hyuk!"

Ravi menenangkan Hakyeon sambil mengelus bahu Hakyeon. Hakyeon terengah-engah sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaehwan yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Itu karena tidak ada yang mengawasinya dan semuanya ini salahku, okay Hyung? aku yang umm.. aku tidak sengaja.. umm, c-ceritanya panjang hyung-"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" Bentak Hakyeon pada Jaehwan yang mematung di samping mereka.

"Hey! Ada apa ini!" seru Leo yang dalam sekejap sudah berada di antara Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Dan ia terlihat shock saat ia sadar kalau itu adalah Jaehwan, hyungnya Hongbin. Ia rasanya ingin mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi dan berharap kalau Hongbin tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya saja semua itu sudah terlambat baginya. Ia memejam matanya sambil menyumpah pelan.

"J-jaeh-jaehwan hyung?" Hongbin berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah yang pucat.

Jaehwan tersenyum pada Hongbin, menunjukkan taringnya pada Hongbin. Nafas Hongbin tercekat di tenggorokannya dan ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan sesak nafas.

"Hai Binnie"

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin" ia terus menggumam pelan dan mundur ke belakang. Hongbin segera berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan ia membuka pintu depan dengan cepat dan berlari keluar.

Leo menyumpah dan ia memelototi dua temannya itu sebelum ia berlari mengejar Hongbin.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Ravi pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengejeknya dan ia beralih pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan terlihat… muram sambil menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Leo. Seketika itu Hakyeon merasa iba pada Jaehwan. Yeah, aneh memang. Baru saja merasa kesal dan marah pada Jaehwan dan sekarang… ia malah merasa iba.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja." Jaehwan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Leo memeluk tubuh hongbin dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi. Untungnya tidak ada yang melihat kecepatan Leo saat itu. Hongbin menangis di pelukan Leo, dan Leo menepuk pelan punggungnya menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana… h-hyungku"

"Sssh.. tenanglah… Ravi pasti telah mengawasinya"

"T-tapi.."

"Sssh.. hyungmu akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah bagian dari kami sekarang. Jangan khawatir."

"Binnie?" Jaehwan berdiri di samping mereka sambil menunduk memainkan jarinya. Hongbin menatapnya dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"A-aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ravi telah mengajariku untuk mengontrol insting vampirku" Jaehwan berlutut di depannya sambil mengambil tangan Hongbin. Hongbin kaget saat ia merasakan dinginnya tangan Jaehwan. Ia tidak percaya kalau hyungnya adalah vampir sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku hyung.. aku hanya terkejut tadi" Jaehwan tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Hongbin dengan lembut. Jaehwan menceritakan semuanya pada Hongbin dan Leo, dan ia juga menceritakan tentang kejadian mengenai Hyuk malam itu.

"J-jadi apa …. Hyuk?" wajah hongbin terlihat sangat pucat. Kenapa ia dikelilingi oleh vampir sekarang.

"Aku rasa begitu. Hakyeon hyung selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hyuk. Umm, ntahlah, kenapa kita tidak kembali saja ke istana dan bertanya padanya?" ajak Leo tiba-tiba. Jaehwan dan Hongbin setuju.

* * *

Hakyeon, Ravi dan Hyuk sudah menunggu di ruang makan istana yang luas. Hyuk yang mendengar jeritan Hakyeon di kepalanya, langsung pergi menuju istana Hakyeon. Dan Hakyeon merasa kalau ini sudah saatnya ia membuka rahasianya itu.

Jaehwan, Hongbin dan Leo juga telah kembali ke istana dan Hakyeon memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang makan. Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya saat ia melihat Hyuk dan segera duduk di samping Leo.

Hakyeon berdehem dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Okay, aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Jaehwan dan Hyuk akan segera menjadi penghuni baru di istana kita."

Semua mengangguk, terkecuali Hongbin yang wajahnya murung. Ia mungkin akan jarang melihat hyungnya itu di rumah mereka lagi.

"Dan, kalian berdua harus ikut dalam rapat nanti. Aku mendapat kabar, kalau para tetua akan tiba besok malam. Dan! Kalian juga harus jaga etika kalian! Paham!" Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan dan Hyuk secara serius. Keduanya mengangguk paham. Lalu Hakyeon menatap Hongbin sambil menghela nafas.

"Dan untukmu Hongbin, Leo. Kalian sebaiknya berpisah dulu untuk sementara ini. Aku tidak ingin para tetua atau vampir lain yang bukan dari kelompok kita mengetahui hubungan kalian. Itu akan membahayakan Hongbin, kau mengerti kan Leo?" keduanya mengangguk dan Hongbin mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Ravi? kau berjanji untuk terus mengawasi Jaehwan? Aku akan menangani Hyukkie, kita tau kan kalau mereka ini masih _newborn"_

"Yeah hyung, jangan khawatir. Aku akan terus melatih Jaehwan dan mengawasinya"

Hakyeon tersenyum puas dan ia menutup rapat kecil mereka. Hakyeon mengajak Jaehwan dan Hyuk untuk ikut bersamanya dan Ravi ikut mengekor di belakang Hakyeon. Hongbin dan Leo masih duduk diam di ruang makan.

Leo menoleh ke Hongbin dan melihat bibir cemberut Hongbin yang terlihat imut. Leo terkikik sambil mencubit pelan pipi hongbin.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku akan datang ke mimpimu Hongbin-ah"

Hongbin menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Leo. "I will miss you so much" gumamnya pelan dan Leo mengecup kening Hongbin dengan lembut.

* * *

Hongbin berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah murung. Leo tidak akan datang ke kamarnya malam ini. Hakyeon mengusulkan kalau mereka harus belajar untuk berpisah, dan hakyeon juga mengatakan kalau itu hanya untuk sementara saja.

"Hongbin-ah? Kau sudah pulang?" kakeknya membawakan sepanci sop yang terlihat lezat, dan itu membuat Hongbin merasa lapar.

"Hey Kek! Hmm.. kelihatannya lezat"

Kakeknya tertawa dan menepuk bahu Hongbin dengan pelan.

"Makanlah kalau begitu." Ia duduk di seberang Hongbin sambil memperhatikan Hongbin makan.

"Kakek kau tidak makan?" Tanya Hongbin dengan mulut yang penuh. Kakeknya menggeleng.

"Aku belum lapar. Hongbin? Oh ya, bagaimana kabar hyungmu? Kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar kepadaku. Huh! Anak itu! kalau bersama teman-temannya, dia pasti melupakanku"

Hongbin hampir tersedak, "Uhm, dia baik Kek. Aku lupa memberi tahumu, dia sibuk. Dia baik-baik saja, ia juga menitip salam untukmu Kek. Dia menyayangimu"

Kakeknya tersenyum puas. "beritahu padanya untuk segera menghubungiku"

Hongbin mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Setelah Hongbin menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ia mencuci semua piring kotor dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia sendirian malam ini di rumahnya, kakeknya mendapat telepon penting dan harus pergi meninggalkan Hongbin sendirian. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya para penyihir bicarakan kalau mereka sedang berkumpul. Dan ia tidak tertarik untuk bertanya pada kakeknya.

* * *

Malamnya, Kakek Hongbin menyelinap masuk ke kamar Hongbin dengan pelan. Ia perlahan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Hongbin dan menatap cucunya dengan senyum lembut. Ia mengelus wajah Hongbin dan dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sekilas cahaya biru dari jemari Hongbin.

Dahi kakek Hongbin berkerut dan ia menahan amarahnya. Ia mengenali permata biru itu.

'berani-beraninya dia menyuruh Hongbin memakai itu!' pikir kakeknya dan ia mengambil cincin itu dengan pelan. Ia menukarnya dengan sebuah batu permata kecil merah dan ia menanamnya ke dada Hongbin dengan menggunakan sihirnya. Ia mengantongi cincin permata biru itu dengan wajah kesal. Dan kali ini, Hongbin akan aman dari serangan vampir manapun. Tidak akan ada vampir yang dapat menyakitinya. Batu merah itu menyimpan sebuah kekuatan yang hebat, yang telah ia temukan setelah bertahun-tahun. Bahkan batu itu dapat melenyapkan vampir jika batu itu disatukan dengan sebuah pisau khusus. Dan saat ini, pisau khusus itu masih dalam proses pembuatan oleh teman-teman penyihirnya yang lain dan akan segera selesai dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Batu itu sengaja ia tanam di dada Hongbin agar tidak ada yang melihat batu itu secara langsung. Karena, para vampir sedang mencari batu merah itu untuk dilenyapkan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan batu merah itu.

* * *

 _Hello guys. thank you uda baca yaaa^^_

 _Umm, mianhe kalo lama.. karena kemarin laptopnya agak.. err hang.. lol_

 _OKay ummmmmm... mungkin aku bakal ngurangi adegan panasnya ya lol mianheee, lama-lama agak gimanaaaa gituu dan janji deeehh.. bakal update lebih cepat nanti_

 _makasih makasih makasihhh uda bacaa :D byebye_


	17. Chapter 17

Hongbin membongkar seluruh lemarinya dan kamarnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia ingat kalau cincin yang diberikan Leo itu masih ada di jemarinya semalam. Dan kenapa cincin itu hilang sekarang. Hongbin berlari turun menuju dapur dan membongkar tong sampah mereka, tapi ia juga tidak menemukan cincin itu.

"Hongbin? kau sedang apa?" Kakeknya yang muncul dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Uh, aku mencari sesuatu Kek. Aku kehilangan cin- um, maksudku.. itu.. cincin Hyuk" ia menghindari tatapan Kakeknya itu.

"Aku tidak melihat kau memakai cincin semalam"

Hongbin terlihat panik.

"Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat? Di tempat kerjamu mungkin?"

"M-mungkin"

Kakeknya menatap Hongbin dengan curiga. "Bin? Sudahlah, itu hanya cincin"

Hongbin mengangguk lemas, lalu ia menatap Kakeknya, "Kakek mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi sebentar untuk beberapa hari Hongbin."

Hongbin cemberut dan menghela nafas dengan panjang.

Kakeknya mengacak rambut Hongbin sambil tertawa, "tenanglah, kakek pasti pulang. Jaga dirimu ya!"

Hongbin tersenyum pada kakeknya itu. "Aku akan merindukanmu Kek"

"Kakek juga. Kau harus makan! Mengerti? Dan.. jangan sering makan ramen Binnie!"

Hongbin mengangguk dan kakeknya memeluknya lalu pamit pergi.

(Malamnya, di istana)

Malam itu, istana terlihat sangat megah, dan ramai. Beberapa kelompok vampir dari beberapa wilayah datang menghadiri rapat dengan para tetua. Ravi bahkan menyediakan stok winenya yang mahal dan lezat. Mereka juga menghidangkan makanan yang sangat banyak… dan juga darah.

Dan para tetua pun masuk ke ruangan. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang. Semua vampir menunduk pada para tetua lalu duduk saat para tetua itu duduk di depan mereka. Hakyeon memberi hormat dan ia membuka acara lalu memanggil nama-nama vampir yang masih _newborn,_ termasuk Jaehwan dan Hyuk. Setelah Hakyeon selesai memperkenalkan vampir-vampir baru itu pada para tetua dan para vampir lainnya, ia memberi hormat pada para tetua mempersilahkan para tetua untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak akan lama" vampir dengan jubah hitamnya dengan tubuh yang tegap berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan, dan semua orang bisa merasakan aura yang kuat dan mengerikan darinya, ia adalah Siwon, ketua dari para vampir itu. mata merahnya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan ia tersenyum pada Leo.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian telah mengenalku, aku adalah Siwon dan aku adalah ketua dari kalian untuk saat ini. Aku datang kemari bersama dengan teman-temanku karena ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku di kota kecil ini." Ia menarik nafas dengan panjang sambil memejam matanya. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan semua vampir bisa merasakan amarah dari dirinya.

"Keberadaan kita telah tercium oleh para penyihir sialan itu! dan aku tidak ingin memanggil nama si pembuat masalah ini! Tapi aku ingin, dia bertanggung jawab!" katanya dengan tegas. Seketika ruangan menjadi sangat sunyi dan tiba-tiba seorang vampir dengan wajah yang menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Siwon berbalik menatap vampir yang gemetaran itu dan ia berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Ia berdiri di depan vampir itu dan dengan lembut ia mengangkat dagu vampir itu. ia mencari-cari tatapan vampir itu. siwon tersenyum tipis dan mendengus pelan.

"Kau orangnya? Kau yang membunuh manusia-manusia disini? Kau yang menarik perhatian penyihir-penyihir itu?"

Vampir itu mengangguk dengan pelan dan memejam matanya.

"Kau tau? Karena kau! Mereka kini lebih kuat! Mereka akan segera melacak kita dan menghabisi kita! Sekarang, apa rencanamu?!"

Vampir itu masih gemetaran dan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, bahkan membuka matanya saja ia tidak berani.

"JAWAB!" bentak Siwon dan seketika itu juga vampir itu berlutut memohon ampun pada Siwon.

"M-maafkan a-aku"

Siwon memasang wajah tidak sabar dan ia menarik kerah vampir itu. Ia menatap vampir itu dengan geram dan dengan kuat ia mencekik vampir itu hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah. Vampir itu mengerang kesakitan dan Siwon melepaskannya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara _thud_ yang kuat.

Siwon kembali berjalan ke depan dengan senyum sombong.

"Perhatian!" teriaknya dan semua vampir memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Aku mendengar kalau para penyihir berhasil menemukan batu merah itu!" suasana kembali ribut dan Siwon mengangkat satu tangannya, suasana pun kembali tenang.

"Kita harus berhasil mencuri batu merah itu dari tangan mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka menang dan kita… habis!"

"Aku dengar ada salah seorang penyihir di kota ini yang terhebat. Dialah yang memegang batu merah itu sekarang. Dan kita harus mencuri batu merah itu darinya. Sayangnya, aku tidak tau namanya dan tempat tinggalnya."

"Kalian akan langsung mengenal batu merah itu. batu itu akan terlihat bersinar dan menyilaukan jika kita melihatnya. Aku mohon kerja sama kalian untuk mencari batu itu. dan jika salah seorang dari kalian menemukannya, beri tahu aku secepatnya dan kita akan memusnahkan batu itu"

Salah seorang tetua membisikkan sesuatu pada Siwon dan mata Siwon tertuju pada Leo. Siwon mengangguk.

"Satu lagi… Aku akan pensiun hari ini juga dan aku telah menemukan penggantiku."

Suasana menjadi ramai dan semua vampir saling pandang.

"Jung Taekwoon"

Leo terkejut ketika nama aslinya dipanggil dan ia segera berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Leo. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jubahnya dan sesuatu berkedip menarik perhatian Leo. Sebuah bros emas di telapak tangan Siwon dan mereka berdua melihat bros itu bergetar dan berusaha bergerak ke arah Leo. Bros kerajaan. Bros yang pernah dikenakan oleh ayah Leo dulu.

"Ia memilihmu"

Siwon mendekatkan bros itu ke Leo dan bros itu melompat ke jubah Leo dan berhenti berkedip. Siwon menarik Leo untuk berdiri ke depan semua vampir.

"Hadirin sekalian, sambutlah pemimpin baru kalian! Jung Taekwoon!" Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh di ruangan itu. Leo melihat teman-temannya yang berseru gembira dan ia melihat Hakyeon sedang mengusap air matanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

* * *

Leo kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Ia duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di pintu. Ia menghela nafas. Malam ini terasa panjang baginya. Semua vampir menyalaminya dan mengucapkan selamat padanya, ia juga harus banyak belajar dari Siwon dan para tetua lainnya. Agendanya akan semakin sibuk. Bahkan ia harus ikut pergi bersama Siwon dalam beberapa hari nanti.

Itu berarti ia akan jarang bertemu dengan Hongbin nanti. Hal itu membuat Leo sedih. Ia memejam matanya. Ia merindukan Hongbin, sangat merindukannya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak pergi menemui Hongbin malam itu juga. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia telah berjanji akan menemui Hongbin lewat mimpinya. Ia memejam matanya dan mencoba fokus untuk masuk ke mimpi Hongbin. Ia bisa merasakan kalau jiwanya sedang terbang menuju rumah Hongbin dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Hongbin. ia bisa melihat Hongbin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum dan terus menatap wajah hongbin. ia mencoba masuk ke mimpi Hongbin dengan fokus ke pikiran Hongbin. ia menunggu jiwanya untuk masuk ke mimpi Hongbin, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Leo bingung dan ia membuka matanya. Ia kembali di kamarnya dan ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk kamarnya. Ia berdiri dan mengintip.

"Hakyeon?" ia membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk Hakyeon.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku lelah. Apa yang lain masih berpesta?"

"Hmm." Hakyeon menatap Leo dengan curiga. "Kau mau mencoba untuk bertemu dengan hongbin ya?"

Leo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Jangan sekarang Leo! Siwon atau yang lain bisa merasakannya."

Leo menggeleng, "Hakyeon-ah.. ada yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke mimpi Hongbin"

"whatever Leo. Jangan berani kau memikirkan hongbin ketika Siwon ada di sekitarmu. Kau tau dia sangat kuat kan? Kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Hongbin kan?"

Leo menggeleng, "tapi… aku hanya penasaran, kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk ke mimpinya!"

"Hmm.. mungkin kau kurang fokus? Atau… dia punya sihir?"

"Sihir?" Leo teringat tentang barang-barang kakeknya yang diletakkan di kamar Hongbin waktu itu.

"Yep! Kau tau kan? Penyihir-penyihir itu mulai membagikan beberapa jimat pada tiap rumah."

Leo mengangguk pelan, "yeah.. mungkin"

* * *

Leo menunggu di depan swalayan tempat Hongbin bekerja. Ia berdiri di balik semak sambil mengawasi Hongbin. ia tersenyum lembut melihat Hongbin yang ceria melayani pelanggannya. Hingga akhirnya Hongbin menutup swalayannya. Ia segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di depan Hongbin.

Hongbin menuruni anak tangga dan langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menatap ke depan dan shock.

"Leo? Leo!" Hongbin segera memeluk Leo dengan kuat. Leo memejam matanya, menghirup bau Hongbin yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang Hongbin yang tak asing baginya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke Hongbin dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"I miss you Binnie.."

Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya dan cemberut menatap Leo, "Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi mimpiku semalam!"

Leo menangkup wajah Hongbin sambil mengecup bibirnya, "Aku… sibuk semalam."

"Dan kau melupakanku?"

"Maafkan aku Binnie.."

"Kau mau ke rumah? Apa para tetua sudah pulang? Kita sudah bebas kan?" Hongbin menyerangnya dengan pertanyaannya dengan wajah ceria sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Binnie… ada yang ingin aku sampaikan tapi.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku harus pergi"

"L-leo-yah!" Wajah Hongbin cemberut kembali sambil menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku… harus mengurus sesuatu Binnie. Me-mereka sudah menungguku."

Hongbin mendengus marah dan melipat kedua tangannya, "kau menghiraukan aku lagi!"

"Binnie.. maafkan aku. tapi aku janji, aku akan menceritakannya nanti setelah aku kembali. Aku tidak akan lama Binnie" Leo mencoba menarik perhatian Hongbin dengan memeluknya dan menciumi leher Hongbin. Hongbin yang masih cemberut berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Leo darinya.

"Yeah! Whatever! Pergilah sekarang! Aku lelah!"

"Binnie.."

"Leo?" Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba berdiri di seberang mereka menatap mereka dengan serius.

"Hakyeon hyung?" Hongbin terkejut melihat Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum pada Hongbin lalu ia beralih pada Leo, "Ayo?"

Hongbin menatap Leo dan Hakyeon bergantian, "Umm, kalian umm… sibuk ya?"

"Maaf Binnie.. tapi Leo akan kembali nanti. Tenanglah, ini hanya untuk sementara"

Leo menatap Hongbin dengan lemas, "I'm sorry hongbin, aku.. aku janji akan segera kembali".

Hongbin menatap Leo dengan bingung. Ia berharap kalau Leo dan Hakyeon hanya bercanda. Tapi ia melihat wajah serius Leo yang perlahan mendekat dan ia merasakan bibir lembut Leo yang menciumnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali Binnie.." bisik Leo.

Leo melangkah mundur, menjauhi Hongbin. Hongbin berdiri mematung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat Leo dan Hakyeon pergi meninggalkannya dalam sekejap. Ia terus memandang tempat Leo berdiri tadi dengan wajah murung.


	18. Chapter 18

Hongbin menghabiskan hariharinya seperti biasa, membersihkan rumah, bekerja di supermarket, membeli makanan siap saji, pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Ia sendirian di rumah, kakeknya juga belum kembali. Ia merindukan hyungnya, ia merindukan kakeknya, ia merindukan Leo. Leo tidak pernah datang ke mimpinya. Itu membuatnya sangat sedih.

Hingga suatu malam, Hongbin sedang berjalan santai menuju rumah saat seseorang berdiri memblokir jalannya. Hongbin menatap ke wajah orang itu dan tersenyum.

"Hyung?"

"Hai Binnie" Jaehwan tersenyum lebar menunjukkan taringnya, dan senyum Hongbin memudar. Ia tersadar kalau hyungnya itu sudah seorang vampir sekarang. Hongbin mengambil langkah mundur dengan ekspresi takut di wajahnya.

"Hongbin? aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Jaehwan berbisik dan mendekati Hongbin. Hongbin berhenti, air matanya mulai membendung di matanya.

"Hyung? I miss you"

Jaehwan tersenyum, "I miss you too Hongbin-ah" Jaehwan hendak memeluk adiknya itu tapi Hongbin mundur dan menghindari Jaehwan.

"J-jangan hyung.."

"Binnie?"

"A-aku takut.."

Jaehwan cemberut, "Tapi aku hyungmu"

Hongbin menggeleng, "P-please.."

Jaehwan mengerti, ia mengangguk dan memberi mereka jarak. "Well, okay. Tapi aku ingin bersamamu sekarang". Hongbin mengangguk dan Jaehwan menemaninya berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Umm, bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" Tanya Hongbin yang memecah kesunyian.

"Kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja. Oh! Hakyeon hyung dan Ravi mengajariku dengan sangat baik! Ah! Mereka kirim salam untukmu."

Hongbin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Umm, dan Hyukkie… maksudku, Hyuk.. dia juga baik"

Hongbin merapatkan bibirnya dengan kuat, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisinya. "Baguslah"

"umm… aku tau apa yang terjadi Binnie. Sepertinya dia merasa sangat bersalah, hanya saja.. ia masih tidak berani untuk bertemu langsung padamu"

Hongbin tidak menjawab, Jaehwan melirik sekilas ke adiknya itu.

"Okayy… sorry sorry.. kita ganti topik okay? Ummm.. Oh! Aku dengar Leo akan pulang malam ini!"

Hongbin tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap hyungnya dengan wajah gembira.

"S-serius hyung!"

"Yup!" jawab Jaehwan dengan senyum terbaiknya. Mereka berhenti di depan rumah Hongbin dan saling bertatapan. Jaehwan berdehem sambil menunduk, "Aku rasa…. Kita akan berpisah?" Jaehwan mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu hyung."

Jaehwan tersenyum pada adik tersayangnya itu, "Aku juga Binnie. Hyung loves you"

Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya pada Hongbin, dan Hongbin menatapnya pergi. Hongbin tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Oh hello Bin!"

Senyum Hongbin melebar saat ia melihat sosok Kakeknya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa mereka. Ia langsung berlari memeluk Kakeknya dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Kakek! Kau kembali!"

Sang Kakek tertawa melihat reaksi Hongbin yang riang itu, ia mengacak rambut Hongbin dengan pelan dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya. Hongbin mulai berceloteh mengenai hari-hairnya yang terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan ia tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan?" Kakeknya menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya tertutup dengan rapat.

Hongbin menggaruk tengkuknya dan menghindari tatapan Kakeknya itu, "Umm, i-iya.. tapi dia buru-burur tadi dan tidak sempat mengunjungi kita. Dan… oh! Dia bilang dia merindukanmu Kek!" Hongbin memasang senyum palsu, berharap kalau Kakeknya percaya padanya. Hongbin merasa tidak nyaman oleh tatapan Kakeknya itu dan ia menggigit bibirnya mencari alasan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Umm, Kek.. Aku.. uh.. lelah. Kita akan bertemu besok, Kek. Aku senang kau pulang Kek, good night" Hongbin segera menuju kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap dadanya. Ia segera membersihkan diri, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Hongbin berjalan ke arah jendelanya, ia menutup jendelanya yang terbuka dan tatapannya tertarik pada sesuatu yang berkilau dari sudut matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah yang berkilauan itu, dan ia melihat… cincin pemberian Leo. Hongbin memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengingat jika ia pernah meletakkan cincin itu di meja belajarnya. Dengan pikiran yang masih kacau, ia mengambil cincin itu dan memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Hongbin merasa pandangannya mulai berputar, atau mungkin di sekitarnya yang berputar? Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hingga ketika ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, semuanya berubah. Ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang berada di.. istana. Istana yang megah, dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan lampu hias yang besar dan megah di tengahnya. Hiasan dinding yang penuh dan terlihat kuno. Beberapa tiang yang besar di pinggiran ruangan itu dan patung yang kuno. Semuanya terlihat… kuno. Hongbin menatap tangan kanannya yang masih memegang cincin dengan permata biru itu dan ia melihat ke bawah, ia masih dengan baju tidurnya. Hongbin hampir berteriak dan ia menutup mulutnya, menahan kembali teriakannya.

"Hongbin-ah?"

Hongbin terkejut saat mendengar namanya itu dipanggil. Ia tidak asing dengan suara lembut itu, itu suara Leo. Ia berbalik dan melihat Leo dengan baju bak pangeran, hanya saja.. rambut Leo ditata lebih rapi dan berwarna merah. Sangat kontras dengan mata merahnya yang tajam. Leo menyunggingkan senyum pada Hongbin dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan satu tangan di belakangnya. Bahkan suara langkahnya bergema di ruangan itu. Hongbin menatap ke bawah dan melihat sepatu Leo yang mengkilap dan terlihat mahal.

Hongbin menahan nafasnya saat Leo mulai mendekatinya. Senyum Leo tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat kaki Hongbin bergetar. Hingga ia melihat Leo sepertinya tidak berhenti berjalan saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan dekat, dan Leo melewati dirinya. Hongbin shock, Leo baru saja melewati dirinya! Leo baru saja berjalan menembus tubuhnya! Tidak mungkin!, pikirnya.

Hongbin segera berbalik saat mendengar cekikikan yang pelan itu, tapi ia tidak salah dengar lagi, itu adalah suaranya!? Hongbin lebih shock. Ia melihat dirinya! Dirinya! Ia melihat Leo membungkuk di depan Hongbin yang lain itu dan mengajaknya berdansa. Hongbin yang lain itu terlihat lebih rapi dengan pakaian yang hampir sama mewahnya dengan Leo. Hongbin yang lain itu membalas salam hormatnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Leo. Dan mereka berdansa di ruangan yang lebar dan kosong itu.

Hongbin mengikuti arah langkah mereka dengan wajah shock dan memperhatikan wajah keduanya secara bergantian. Kedua orang itu hanyut pada tatapan masing-masing, hingga Leo memulai pembicaraan.

"Sungguh kehormatan untuk bisa berdansa denganmu, Pangeran Hongbin"

Hongbin yang disebut itu tersenyum manis pada Leo sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Aku juga, yang Mulia"

Leo menggigit bibirnya menahan tawanya, "Hentikan formalitas ini, Binnie"

"Well, kau yang memulai nya Leo!"

Leo tertawa pelan, dan sungguh Hongbin merindukan suara tawa Leo.

"Hmm, mereka benar. Kau lebih tampan dari Gongchan!"

Leo kembali tertawa, kini ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Apa dia… pasanganmu?"

Hongbin segera menggeleng, "Oh tidak! Tapi aku dengar dia sangat ingin menikahiku"

Leo menggeram marah dan menatap Hongbin dengan mata merahnya, "Never! Kau akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya! Ayahmu telah berjanji dengan mendiang ayahku! Dan aku akan segera menjadikanmu pasanganku nanti! Setelah penobatanku menjadi Raja!"

"Kau yakin, kau akan menikahiku?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku sudah jatuh hati saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku sungguh beruntung kalau orang tua kita berteman!"

Hongbin yang lain itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dan mereka kembali berdansa.

Hingga tiba-tiba, keadaan sekitar terasa berputar dan berubah. Dan kini Hongbin berada di suatu hutan yang gelap dan mengerikan. Tapi Hongbin memberanikan diri saat ia mendengar suara erangan dirinya dan Leo. Ia mengikuti suara-suara itu dan sembunyi di balik pohon besar. Ia sadar kalau ia sedang berada di dimensi lain, dan ia tidak tau apakah Leo dan seseorang yang mirip dengannya itu bisa melihatnya atau tidak, jadi ia lebih baik bersembunyi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia sedang melihat dirinya atau mungkin bukan dirinya, dengan Leo sedang bercinta di tengah hutan yang gelap di malam hari. Tapi ia mendengarkan suara nafas mereka yang memburu, dan diikuti keheningan. Hongbin mengintip dengan hati-hati.

"Cantik!" ujar Hongbin yang sedang bersandar di bahu Leo sambil memainkan jemari Leo yang memakai sebuah cincin.

"Ini akan menjadi milikmu nanti, setelah kita menikah."

"Aww, tidak bisakah aku memilikinya sekarang?"

"Hongbin? tidak sayang, ini adalah cincin kerajaan. Aku akan segera memberikanmu nanti setelah kita menikah"

"Well, kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

"Soon baby"

Hongbin yang bersama Leo itu segera cemberut dan melipat tangannya. "Kau selalu menundanya. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku ….. aku pergi… untuk selamanya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan-"

"Para penyihir itu belum berhenti menyerang kita! Apa kau akan melindungiku? Mereka akan terus menyerang kita hari demi hari. Dan aku mendapat firasat buruk setiap hari. Aku tidak tenang Leo! Kau adalah Raja kan? Bisakah kau melindungi kami? Melindungi ku?" bentak Hongbin sambil berdiri menolak tubuh Leo, taringnya muncul dari mulutnya dan ia menantang Leo dengan geramannya.

"Hongbin? tentu saja aku akan melindungimu! Aku dan yang lainnya akan melindungimu, dan juga penduduk lainnya. Kita akan baik-baik saja" ia menarik Hongbin kembali sambil memeluknya.

Leo menenangkan Hongbin yang sedang marah, "Aku janji, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu sedikit pun."

Hongbin yang dibalik pohon besar itu fokus ke cincin yang dikenakan Leo. Dan ia shock, cincin itu adalah cincin yang dipegangnya saat itu.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya kembali berputar dan Hongbin sudah berada di kamarnya lagi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan kalau ia sudah di kamarnya dan ia melihat jam di dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 am. Hongbin segera melempar cincin yang terasa terbakar di tangannya itu di meja belajarnya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud semua itu tadi?' Pikiran Hongbin kacau.

Dan ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Esok harinya, Hongbin pergi bekerja dengan cincin Leo dikantongnya. Ia menunggu Leo untuk menemuinya. Hingga malamnya, di depan rumahnya, ia melihat Leo berdiri di samping pohon besar mereka.

Hongbin berhenti di depan Leo dengan wajah datar.

"Hongbin-ah?"

Hongbin merogoh kantongnya dan menemukan cincin Leo itu. ia menggenggam barang kecil itu dengan erat, lalu ia menyodorkannya ke Leo. Leo menatap genggaman tangan Hongbin yang gemetaran di depannya dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak butuh ini. Ini bukan milikku!" bisik hongbin dengan suara serak. Ia menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh itu. Hongbin membuka genggamannya dan menyuruh Leo untuk mengambil cincin itu.

"Hongbin?"

Hongbin menghitung didalam hatinya dan dalam hitungan ke lima, ia menyampakkan cincin itu ke Leo. Leo dengan reflex menangkap cincin permata biru itu dan kembali menatap Hongbin dengan bingung.

"Aku tau semuanya! Kau mendekati aku, hanya karena aku mirip dengan … dengan kekasihmu yang dulu kan! Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah bersamamu sebelumnya! Kenapa lelaki itu… memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama denganku!" teriaknya dan air matanya jatuh dengan deras di pipinya.

"Hongbin-ah? Apa yang… Bin?"

"Stop! Stop Leo! Aku tau semuanya! Aku telah melihatnya! Kau tidak mencintaiku dengan tulus! Kau hanya mencintaiku karena aku mirip dengan kekasihmu yang dulu itu! yang bernama Hongbin! Aku tau ini gila! Ini memang gila! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa… aku.. dan…. Dia…. Memiliki wajah dan ugh! Aku membencimu Leo! Aku membencimu!"

Hati Leo sakit mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia tau ia salah, seharusnya ia ceritakan semuanya pada Hongbin tentang masa lalu nya. Dan ia bahkan tidak mengerti juga bagaimana mereka bisa mirip dan memiliki nama yang sama.

"Binnie…"

"Aku bilang berhenti! Aku! membencimu Leo! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Aku benci karena kau telah membohongiku! Dan cincin itu? kau masih belum bisa move on dari Hongbin masa lalu mu kan? Dan kau ingin aku berubah menjadi seperti dia dengan memakai cincin ini? Aku dan dia tidak sama Leo! Dia seorang vampir! Dan aku manusia! Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya saja! Kau dan di-"

"DIA SUDAH MATI! HONGBINKU SUDAH MATI!"

Hongbin terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia melihat taring Leo yang muncul dan geraman Leo yang terdengar menakutkan.

"Dia sudah mati! Aku gagal melindunginya! Para penyihir yang membunuhnya, di hari aku melamarnya! Kalau saja para penyihir itu tidak menyerang kami, mungkin aku sudah bersama dengan Hongbinku. Dan kau! Kau mungkin akan hidup bahagia dengan Hyuk!"

Hongbin mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi dan menatap leo dengan angkuh, "Yeah! Kau mengacaukan segalanya!"

Leo menatapnya marah dan Hongbin hampir tidak mengenali Leo di depannya.

"Aku akan membalas dendam pada penyihir-penyihir itu Hongbin!"

Hongbin merinding mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Bin. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu! Jaga dirimu Bin"

Dan Leo telah berada di depan Hongbin dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Hongbin menutup matanya yang terasa berat itu.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo kembali ke istananya. Ia berdiam diri di kamarnya, sambil meratapi kesedihannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan hongbin akan berakhir seperti itu. Tapi, ini dilakukannya demi keselamatan Hongbin. ia tidak akan gagal melindungi Hongbin kali ini. Hongbin akan selamat, Hongbin akan baik-baik saja. Ini yang terbaik. Tapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Hongbin mengetahui tentang masa lalu mereka. Ia menggeleng kepalanya, mencoba membuang pikiran tentang Hongbin. atau Siwon bisa merasakannya.

Kini ia adalah ketua tertinggi dari bangsa vampir mereka. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan seorang manusia. Atau jika ada yang tau dan melihatnya sedang bersama Hongbin, ia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Hongbin setelah itu. Dan ia juga mengetahui kalau Kakek Hongbin adalah seorang penyihir. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerang penyihir itu, karena Hongbin. ia tahu kalau Hongbin betapa menyayangi kakeknya itu. ia sedang merencanakan untuk pergi dari kota kecil itu, dan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. Hanya saja, ia belum mengutarakan pikirannya itu pada kelompok vampir yang lain, bahkan tidak dengan sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Hongbin. ia masih ingin melihat wajah Hongbin. Ia ingin bersama Hongbin. tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hongbin adalah manusia, bukan vampir, bukan Hongbinnya yang dulu. Leo mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia terus berdiam diri, dengan pandangan kosong ke depan, dan tanpa disadarinya, malam berganti pagi.

Leo mengumpulkan para vampir di rapat berikutnya. Ia memberitahu mereka kalau mereka akan segera meninggalkan kota itu secepatnya. Ia mendengar beberapa protes dari kelompok lain dengan banyak alasan. Kepalanya sakit mendengarnya dan ia membubarkan rapat. Ia memberitahu mereka kalau ia akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Hyung? kau… terlihat stress" ujar Ravi sambil menyodorkannya segelas wine. Leo mengambil gelas slim itu dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Hmm"

"Kau yakin? Dengan keputusanmu itu?" Tanya Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping mereka, dengan Hyuk dan Jaehwan mengikutinya di belakang.

Leo mengangguk.

"Uh, bagaimana dengan… Binnie?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Mendengar itu, sudut mulut Leo berkedut. Ia menunduk, mengambil nafas panjang, lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya itu. ia berdiri di depan jendela besarnya, menatap indahnya bulan malam itu.

"Kau akan meninggalkan Binnie hyung?" Tanya Hyuk dengan nada pelan.

"Dia tidak bisa bersama kita" jawabnya singkat.

Teman-temannya saling berpandangan, dan mendorong Hakyeon untuk bertanya lebih jelas pada Leo.

"Dia akan hidup bahagia, dan aman"

Semuanya terdiam. Hakyeon menatap Ravi dengan penuh simpati, "Kau sangat mencintainya Leo, kami tau itu. kenapa kau tidak mengubahnya saja?"

"Aku…. aku bermaksud untuk menanyakannya tentang hal itu. tapi nampaknya, ia tidak akan mau."

Leo menceritakan pada mereka tentang yang terjadi semalam.

"Oh no! dia mengira kalau kau menganggapnya Hongbinmu yang dulu. Ia mengira kalau kau hanya tertarik dengannya karena wajah mereka yang mirip."

Leo tidak menjawab, tidak pula mengangguk.

"apa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya Leo?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas yang berat dari Leo, "Aku membentaknya. Aku mengatakan kalau Hongbin yang lama sudah .. mati" nafasnya tercekat saat ia mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Dan reaksinya?"

Leo menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, aku sudah menghapus semua memori tentangku. Dia tidak akan pernah mengingatku, atau momen kami. Ia kembali menjadi Hongbin yang dulu, sebelum kami bertemu. "

Leo berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring membelakangi teman-temannya itu. Hakyeon mengajak yang lain untuk meninggalkan Leo, tapi Jaehwan masih berdiri diam di tempat.

"Dia tidak membencimu, dia mencintaimu hyung. Aku yakin itu. Dia hanya…. Shock."bisik Jaehwan pada punggung Leo. Tapi Leo mendengarnya dengan jelas.

* * *

Hongbin menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa, bekerja di swalayan, bercanda dengan kakeknya, bahkan ia berencana untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di universitas, walau sedikit terlambat. Ia tau kalau hyungnya sedang bekerja di luar kota, Hyuk juga sudah pindah dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi diantara mereka. Semuanya terlihat normal.

Hanya saja terkadang, ia merasa seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Jadi ia menghindari jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Ia lebih memilih menutup tokonya lebih cepat.

Sayangnya ia malah berjalan di jalanan yang sudah sepi malam itu dan dingin, sangat dingin. Hingga ia menggigil dan suara giginya yang gemertak kuat. langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menabrak seseorang yang tinggi darinya dan ia kaget saat melihat mata orang itu. matanya terlihat sangat hitam.

"Lee Hongbin?"

Hongbin menatap lelaki itu dengan curiga, "Y-yes?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum jahat, dan Hongbin menangkap sebuah kilapan dari gigi orang asing itu. hongbin tersadar kalau itu adalah taring. Hongbin mengejapkan matanya berulang kali, dan taring orang itu hilang.

"K-kau siapa?"

"Changmin. Kau si batu merah itu kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahat yang masih di wajahnya.

"B-batu merah? Apa-?" Changmin menatapnya dengan wajah sangar dan mata merahnya dan membuat Hongbin segera berlari menjauhinya. Hongbin tidak menoleh ke belakangnya, ia tidak tau apa Changmin mengikutinya atau tidak. Hingga ia berusaha membuka pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya dan ia terjatuh di lantai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hongbin? itu kau? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kakeknya yang mengenakan apron pink menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Y-yeah.. t-tadi, a-ada.. ah ah di-dia mengerikan" Hongbin memejam matanya sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Kakeknya mengerti maksud Hongbin dan ia menarik hongbin ke sofa sambil menenangkannya.

"sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu binnie."

Hongbin berharap ia bisa mempercayai perkataan kakeknya itu.

* * *

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu depan istana dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya. Malam itu angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang di sekitarnya. Leo yang mengetahui kedatangan Siwon yang secara tiba-tiba itu segera berlari keluar dan menghadap Siwon.

Leo membungkuk memberi salam pada mantan ketua nya itu.

"Tuan Siwon, apa yang membawamu kemari di malam yang dingin ini?" Tanya Leo dengan nada sopan.

Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang berkilauan di gelapnya malam.

"Kita akan menang."

Lalu Changmin segera berdiri di samping Siwon sambil memberi hormat pada keduanya.

"Ya, kami menemukannya"

Wajah Leo terlihat bingung untuk sesaat, lalu ia teringat mengenai batu merah yang mereka diskusikan waktu itu. Alis Leo terangkat dan ia ikut tersenyum.

"Itu berarti, kami tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini? Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik Changmin"

Siwon dan Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Kita hanya tinggal membunuh orang ini dan kita akan aman. "

Leo mengangguk, "jadi batu itu ada pada tubuh seseorang? Penyihir?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak. Dia hanya manusia biasa, dia lemah. Kita akan dengan mudah membunuhnya."

Siwon mengusap dagu mulusnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku rasa tidak semudah itu. Batu itu memiliki efek pada kita. Batu itu melindunginya dari serangan kita. Kita tidak dapat menyakitinya."

"Pasti ada cara untuk memusnahkan batu itu" gumam Changmin lalu mereka bertiga hening memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Siwon mengibaskan tangannya, "sudahlah, kita akan membicarakan ini besok pagi. Sekarang, Changmin! Bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana si batu merah itu?"

Changmin tersenyum dengan bangga dan ia memimpin jalan menuju rumah Hongbin.

Leo memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya saat mereka melalui jalan yang sering ia lalui dulu. Jalan ke rumah Hongbin. Ia terus berdoa kalau yang dimaksud Changmin "si batu merah" itu adalah Hongbin. sayangnya, Changmin menunjuk rumah Hongbin.

Leo shock. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat dan menggeram sambil memandang Changmin.

"Leo?" Siwon memanggil Leo dengan suara dalamnya dan Leo tersadar kalau ia baru saja memandang geram pada Changmin.

Siwon mencium sesuatu yang janggal dari sikap Leo itu, ia menatap Leo dengan curiga, "Kau kenal dengan pemilik rumah ini?"

Leo membuang muka, ia mendengus marah dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Kau mengenalnya, ya kan?" Siwon memancing amarah Leo, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran Leo dengan baik. Ia tau kalau Leo mengenal "si batu merah" itu dengan baik. Ia melihat kedua tangan Leo yang gemetaran penuh amarah di kedua sisinya.

"Apa dia temanmu? Atau…. Kekasihmu?"

Cukup sudah kesabaran Leo, ia berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan wajah marahnya. Taringnya keluar dan ia menggeram.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Siwon dan Changmin tersentak dan menatap Leo dengan curiga. "Kenapa Leo? Dia harus dimusnahkan! Batu merah itu ada pada-"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH DIA! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADANYA! AKU KETUA KALIAN! AKU YANG BERHAK MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN!" Bentak Leo dan dengan sekejap ia menghilang.

"Tuan?" bisik Changmin yang menatap Leo pergi.

Siwon menahannya, "Beri dia waktu, kita akan memastikannya untuk membunuh "si batu merah" itu. bagaimanapun, anak manusia itu harus dilenyapkan bersama dengan batu itu. batu itu tidak akan pernah bisa dipisah dengan tubuh manusia itu."

"Apa kau sudah punya ide untuk membunuhnya tuan?"

Siwon mengangguk

Siwon tersenyum jahat, "Lihat saja nanti Changmin, jangan lewatkan pertunjukan yang hebat itu nanti"


	20. Chapter 20

Hongbin sedang berjalan pulang dari lari paginya. Saat itu masih sepi di pagi yang dingin itu. Perasaannya terasa tidak enak, ia merasa seseorang sedang mengintainya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan berjalan secepat mungkin. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan bahu yang lebar berdiri di depan Hongbin. mata tajamnya menatap Hongbin dengan wajah datarnya. Hongbin berhenti, ia memberi jarak antara mereka, lelaki di depannya itu terlihat misterius. Tapi entah dari mana perasaan itu muncul, kalau ia merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah lelaki itu. Ia tidak merasa takut.

Hongbin memutuskan untuk mendekati pria itu sambil terus menatap wajahnya.

"Hongbin?" suara pria itu terdengar lembut dan pelan, tatapannya pada Hongbin melembut.

Hongbin memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat jika ia pernah bertemu atau berkenalan dengan pria ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang lelaki ini. Herannya, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku, pikir Hongbin.

"Um, yes?" jawab Hongbin yang masih terlihat bingung.

Pria misterius itu tersenyum pada Hongbin. Ia meraih wajah Hongbin dan mengelus pelan pipi Hongbin. Hongbin sedikit takut saat pria itu mengelus wajahnya, tapi setelah itu ia merasa nyaman. Ia memejam matanya sambil menikmati elusan lembut Leo.

"Jaga dirimu Bin-ah"

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Hongbin membuka matanya dan lelaki dan elusan itu pergi. Hongbin berputar untuk mencari kemana lelaki misterius itu pergi. Ia merasa aneh, ia tidak mendengar suara langkah lelaki itu. Hongbin merinding, ia berpikir mungkin lelaki tadi itu adalah jelmaan. Hongbin segera berlari ke rumahnya dengan terbirit-birit.

* * *

Leo berjalan ke ruang rapat yang telah dipenuhi oleh vampir. Semua berdiri dan menunduk padanya, lalu duduk kembali. Siwon duduk di paling depan bersama dengan Changmin dan tetua lainnya, mereka memperhatikan Leo dengan senyum.

"Rakyatku sekalian, teman kita, Changmin, memiliki kabar baik untuk kita" semua wajah vampir terlihat antusias mendengar berita bagus itu. Leo menatap Changmin, "Changmin telah menemukan si batu merah itu"

Semua bersorak gembira sambil bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Leo mengangkat tangannya memberi sinyal untuk diam.

"Kita harus melenyapkan batu merah itu" wajah Siwon tersenyum dengan lebar saat mendengar pernyataan Leo itu. "Tanpa membunuh atau pun menyakiti si manusia itu" dan senyum lebar itu menghilang dari wajah Siwon. Wajah semua vampir bercampur aduk, antara terlihat marah, kesal, dan bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya? Batu itu tidak bisa berpisah dari tubuh manusia itu!" teriak salah seorang tetua yang duduk di samping Siwon. Siwon menatapnya dengan kesal.

Leo memejam matanya sebentar sambil menarik nafas, "Pasti ada caranya"

Siwon menggeleng kepalanya.

Leo membubarkan rapat, dengan hasil akhir untuk mencari cara memisahkan batu merah itu dari tubuh Hongbin. Tidak ada yang curiga mengapa ia menolak untuk menyakiti atau membunuh "si batu merah" itu, kecuali Siwon dan Changmin, dan juga teman-temannya. Malam itu, Jaehwan menghampirinya. Ia menepuk bahu Leo dari belakang dan menyodorkannya segelas darah hewan. Leo menerimanya sambil menggumam terimakasih.

"Si batu merah itu Hongbin kan?"

Leo meneguk darah itu hingga habis dan ia menggenggam gelas itu dengan kuat. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kakek kami adalah penyihir" gumam Jaehwan sambil menatap bulan yang terlihat terang dan besar saat itu.

"sudah kuduga" bisik Leo.

"Kakek pasti yang menanam batu merah itu. ia hanya takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hongbin. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti tau tentang hubungan kalian."

Leo terdiam, "bagaimana denganmu? Apa kakekmu tau tentang apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jaehwan membuang nafas secara dramatis, "Yep! Aku yakin dia pasti tau. Itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah mencari ku"

Keduanya kembali diam, memikirkan masalah masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Jaehwan yang membuka mulut lagi.

"Apa kau yakin ada cara untuk memisahkan batu itu?"

Leo terdiam, "Pasti ada"

"Well, aku berharap kau benar Leo. Karena aku tidak ingin kalian membunuh adikku"

Leo mengangguk, ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menyakiti Hongbin.

* * *

Siwon dan Changmin sedang memperhatikan rumah Hongbin dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka melihat kamar Hongbin yang diterangi oleh lampu tidurnya. Mereka menunggu hingga lampu itu mati. Hongbin membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka seperti biasa. Dan itu memudahkan Siwon dan Changmin untuk masuk.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Bukannya batu itu akan melindunginya?" bisik Changmin

Siwon tersenyum, "Kita coba saja"

Hongbin yang belum lama tidur, terbangun akibat angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang di kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya dan duduk untuk menutup jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang lelaki yang berdiri di kaki tempat tidurnya. Hongbin mengenal wajah salah satu dari mereka, dan ia syok. Hongbin hendak berteriak tapi Changmin dengan cepat berada di samping Hongbin dan menutup mulutnya. Changmin tersenyum jahat pada Hongbin.

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang!" changmin menunjukkan taringnya pada Hongbin. Siwon mengeluarkan pisau dari kantong celananya dan mengelusnya dengan jarinya.

"Kau punya kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya Siwon yang mendekati Hongbin. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu pada Hongbin. Changmin menahannya dengan kuat hingga Hongbin merasa tulangnya remuk di genggaman Changmin.

Siwon mengayunkan pisau itu dan tiba-tiba ia terpelanting ke belakang dengan pisaunya yang terjatuh di lantai. Darah hitam mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidung Siwon. Hongbin duduk lebih tegak dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Changmin segera berada di samping Siwon dan mereka segera keluar ketika pintu kamar Hongbin terbuka.

"Hongbin-ah!" Kakek Hongbin berlari ke samping Hongbin dan memeluknya. Ia mengelus kepala Hongbin sambil menenangkannya.

"Kakek disini Binnie. Mereka sudah pergi"

"Aku takut Kek" Hongbin masih gemetaran hebat dan air matanya bercucuran deras di pipinya.

* * *

Leo menunggu Siwon dan Changmin di gerbang istana dengan wajah marah. Ia melihat Changmin yang membantu Siwon berjalan. Leo segera di depan mereka. Ia mencekik Siwon sambil menatapnya geram.

"Aku bilang jangan sentuh "dia"!"

Siwon tersenyum mengejek, "Kenapa? Dia pantas untuk dibunuh! Dia dan batu itu pantas dilenyapkan!" ia meludah di wajah Leo, Leo segera mencampakkannya ke lantai.

"Aku ketua kalian sekarang! Aku yang berhak menentukan apa rencana kita terhadapnya!" bentak Leo lalu ia berbalik pergi sambil menatap marah pada mereka.

Changmin membantu Siwon berdiri, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa rencana kita selanjutnya"

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku punya rencana yang lain. Aku yakin ini pasti berhasil"

* * *

 _one more chapter left :)) xD_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello guys.. double update yeay! please check previous chapter :))_

* * *

Pintu kamar itu tertutup. Leo melihat orang tua yang sedang duduk di sofa merahnya dengan tatapan tajam ke Leo.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kakek itu dengan dingin.

"Aku yakin kau bisa membaca pikiranku" jawab Leo dengan santai. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dan aku memegang janjiku"

Kakek Hongbin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Leo.

"Kau pikir aku akan setuju begitu saja untuk menarik kembali batu itu? Lalu apa? Kau akan mencuri kembali batu itu dan memusnahkannya? Lalu membawa cucu ku pergi?!"

Leo menatapnya dengan wajah datar, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita berdamai. Aku tidak akan mendekati cucumu lagi. Ia akan aman, aku jamin itu."

"Damai?"

Leo mengangguk, "Aku akan mengajak rakyatku untuk tidak menyerang manusia lagi. Kami akan mencari cara lain untuk menahan rasa lapar kami terhadap darah manusia. Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami?"

Kakek Hongbin mendengus mengejek Leo. "Aku tidak percaya padamu"

Leo diam sesaat, " Aku janji, aku tidak akan mendekati Hongbin lagi. Dan aku akan memastikan rakyatku."

"Kau mencintainya?" alis Kakek itu terangkat "Aku tau apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu. Dan ini adalah sebuah kebetulan"

"Kebetulan" Leo mengangguk setuju, wajahnya menjadi murung mengingat Hongbin. tapi kali ini bukan Hongbin di masa lalunya yang membuatnya sedih, tapi Hongbin yang sekarang. Ia sangat merindukan Hongbin. ia ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seperti biasa. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Hmm, baiklah. Begini saja, aku akan membiarkan batu itu ditubuh cucuku. Dan aku akan memberi tau perjanjian kita ini pada teman-temanku. Tidak akan ada perang lagi di antara kita. Selama kalian tidak menyerang kaum manusia lagi. Kami akan berunding besok untuk mencari cara agar kalian tidak akan haus darah manusia lagi. Dan kau! Kau harus tetap menjauhi Hongbin."

Leo mengangguk dan menunduk memberi hormat, "Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu"

"Aku tau niat baikmu itu. Aku hanya minta kau untuk menjauhi Hongbin. biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya secara normal."

Leo mengangguk, ia memasang wajah sedatar mungkin dan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya itu.

* * *

Leo berdiri di ranting pohon yang besar di sebelah jendela kamar Hongbin. Hongbin yang seperti biasa meninggalkan jendelanya terbuka lebar, memberi akses yang mudah bagi Leo untuk melihat Hongbin tidur. Ia akan selalu datang di malam hari hanya untuk melihat Hongbin tidur. Perjanjiannya dengan para penyihir berlangsung lancer dan aman selama beberapa bulan ini. Para penyihir juga telah membuat sebuah ramuan untuk para vampir agar dapat menahan rasa haus akan darah manusia. Bahkan para vampir tidak ada yang protes. Mereka setuju dengan pendapat Leo tentang berdamai dengan penyihir. Hanya saja, Siwon dan Changmin yang sedang menrencanakan sesuatu. Mereka tidak pernah meminum ramuan itu. Mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan rencana mereka itu.

Hingga malam itu, Leo sedang pergi ke Negara lain untuk menghadiri rapat bersama para tetua lainnya. Siwon dan Changmin sedang mengintai swalayan tempat Hongbin bekerja. Mereka menunggu sampai Hongbin mengunci toko itu. Lalu mereka berdiri tepat di belakang Hongbin.

Hongbin yang sedang bersiul itu pun berbalik dan kaget. Ia mengusap dadanya dan menghela nafas.

"Kalian membuatku kaget! Umm, maaf tuan-tuan, tapi tokonya sudah tutup. Dan aku ingin segera pulang, aku sungguh lelah dan-"

"Hongbin" Siwon menatap mata Hongbin.

Hongbin terdiam dan menatap mata Siwon. Ia fokus ke mata Siwon saat itu berubah menjadi merah. Lalu ia merasa aneh. Ia merasa pusing. Hongbin mendesis kesakitan dan memejam matanya. Ia memegang kepalanya, berharap rasa pusing itu berkurang. Ia melihat sesuatu di pikirannya, ia melihat dirinya bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang tinggi dengan bahu lebar. Lelaki itu terlihat familiar, ia yakin pernah bertemu dengannya. Rambut hitam yang panjang sebahu, bibir kecil dan pucat, kulit yang sangat putih, dan sepasang mata yang tajam. Kini Hongbin ingat, ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia selesai jogging pagi waktu itu. Tapi… kenapa di penglihatannya itu mereka terlihat sangat dekat? Kepala Hongbin semakin sakit, kini ia jatuh berlutut di tanah sambil meringis kesakitan. Yang dilihatnya itu seperti sebuah memori. Memori pikirannya yang terpendam. Semua memori tentang mereka berputar di pikirannya.

"Le-leo?" bisik Hongbin saat ia mulai mengingat memori itu satu per satu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" bisik Changmin sambil menatap bengong ke Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum sombong.

"Leo! Leo!" Hongbin meneriakkan nama Leo berulang kali. Ia membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba dan mencari-cari sosok Leo, tapi tidak menemukannya. Hanya ada dua orang asing di depannya. Tidak, bukan orang asing. Ia mengenal mereka. Ia mengenal Changmin dan Siwon. Ia mengingat kalau mereka pernah hampir membunuhnya. Hongbin menahan teriakannya dan berusaha keluar dari perangkap mereka. Tapi Changmin menahannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Leo! Leo!"

Siwon tertawa, "kau ingat sekarang? Kau ingat tentang kekasihmu itu? " ejek Siwon.

Hongbin ingin meludahi wajahnya saat itu juga. "Leo akan menghabisimu!"

"Oh? Benarkah? Apa dia akan datang sekarang?"

Hongbin membuang muka. Ia mencoba untuk tidak takut, tapi seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Air matanya bahkan hampir keluar.

"Dengar anak muda, aku tidak akan menyakitimu karena aku tidak ingin tersakiti seperti yang lalu."

"Apa maumu!" desis Hongbin yang masih menolak untuk menatap mereka.

"Leo dalam masalah."

Hongbin segera menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "apa?"

"Dia banyak terlibat masalah, mereka akan segera membunuh Leo. Kau pasti tidak tau ya kalau sekarang dia adalah ketua dari kelompok kami. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan misinya dan membuat para tetua lainnya marah. Dan ia akan segera dihukum mati, tengah malam nanti. "

"A-aku kira kalian tidak bisa mati" ujar Hongbin dengan nada lemas.

"Immortal juga bisa mati, ada pisau khusus untuk melakukan itu. sudahlah lupakan! Sekarang, apa kau mencintai Leo?"

Hongbin mengangguk dengan semangat, "ya! Ya! Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan… dan… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak bisakah aku membantunya?"

Siwon tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja bisa"

Hongbin bengong menatapnya.

"Leo membutuhkan batu merah ditubuhmu. Jika batu itu musnah, maka hukuman Leo itu akan batal, dan Leo akan bebas. "

"B-batu me-merah?"

"Yep! Leo dihukum karena gagal memusnahkan batu itu. dan batu itu ada pada dirimu."

Hongbin mengingat dirinya kalau ia tidak memakai perhiasan batu apapun ditubuhnya. Siwon menyunggingkan bibirnya lagi.

"Batu itu ada di dalam dirimu."

Hongbin syok. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Leo tidak pernah menemuinya dan memintanya mengenai batu merah itu.

"Itu karena batu itu tidak bisa berpisah darimu."

Dan Hongbin semakin mengerti, tentu saja. Leo tidak akan menyakitinya hanya karena ingin mengambil batu itu darinya. Ia tidak suka jika Leo berbohong pada para tetua, ia tidak ingin Leo dihukum.

"D-dan..?"

"Dan batu itu harus .kan!"

Hongbin mencerna kata-kata Siwon itu. itu berarti.. "Itu berarti, aku juga harus … dimusnahkan?" suara Hongbin mulai serak dan bergetar.

Siwon memasang wajah murung dan mengangguk.

Hongbin merasa pusing. Ia ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu, tapi… apa dia rela ? tapi itu demi Leo. Leo bahkan rela mati demi melindunginya. Jadi Hongbin dengan mantap mengangguk.

"Baik. Aku akan memberikan seluruh jiwaku. Kau boleh membunuhku, asal itu bisa membuat hukuman Leo batal. Ayo! Bunuh aku!" Hongbin menarik nafas berkali-kali dan memejam matanya.

Siwon mendecakkan lidahnya, "Bukan seperti itu anak muda. Kau harus membunuh dirimu sendiri. Kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Harus dirimu sendiri."

Itu membuat jantung Hongbin semakin berdegup kencang. Siwon menarik pisau kecil dari kantong celananya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan hongbin.

"Tepat di jantungmu." Siwon bisa melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan dibalik dada Hongbin dan membuatnya dan Changmin silau.

Tangan Hongbin gemetar hebat, ia bahkan berusaha agar pisau itu tidak jatuh dari tangannya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Demi kekasihmu, Leo"

Hongbin menatap pisau itu dengan mata yang kabur. Air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya kini tumpah dengan deras. Ia mencintai Leo, ini dilakukannya demi Leo. Mungkin memang kisah cinta mereka harus berakhir tragis seperti ini.

"Harusnya kau tau dari awal, kalau cinta kalian itu terlarang" gumam Changmin.

Hongbin tidak suka dengan pernyataan Changmin itu, tapi Changmin memang benar. Cinta mereka terlarang.

Hongbin menggenggam dengan kuat gagang pisau itu dan menaikkan tangannya.

'Demi Leo… demi Leo… demi Leo… aku… Leo aku mencintaimu'

Hongbin dengan cepat mengayunkan tangannya tepat ke jantungnya.

"HONGBIN! TIDAK!

Semua terasa begitu cepat. Hongbin terjatuh di tanah. Rasa sakit di dadanya terasa cepat dan sensasi terbakar itu merayap di tubuhnya. Pandangannya ke atas, ia tidak melihat Siwon dan Changmin lagi. Malam yang hitam pekat itu kini terlihat kilatan-kilatan dari berbagai arah. Angin yang tadinya sepoi-sepoi, kini berubah menjadi kuat. bahkan suara petir juga meramaikan suasana. Ia mendengar suara, suara yang amat dirindukannya. Leo.

Tidak, Leo tidak mungkin terdengar sedih. Ini demi Leo.

Hongbin mulai merasa sesak hingga denyut jantungnya melemah dan berhenti. Matanya yang kosong tetap memandang ke atas langit yang kini mencurahkan rintik-rintik hujan.

Leo memukul wajah Siwon berulang kali. Ravi menarik dan menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hyung! tenang!"

"KAU KEPARAT! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Leo pada Siwon. Ia tidak melihat Changmin saat itu, Changmin yang sudah pergi melarikan diri.

"Hyung cukup! Kita harus pergi dari sini! Hakyeon hyung! beritau pada yang lain untuk segera pergi dari kota ini! Cepat!"

Hakyeon yang masih berdiri dengan wajah syok yang menatap Hongbin segera tersadar dan mengangguk, ia segera memberi tau para vampir lainnya melalui pikirannya.

"KAU SIALAN! KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!" Leo dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari Ravi dan kembali memukuli Siwon. Ravi menariknya kembali dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hyung! hentikan! Kau hanya membuang tenagamu saja! Kita harus segera pergi! Penyihir itu pasti sudah tau tentang ini!1 ayo cepat!" ia menarik Leo tapi leo dengan kuat melepaskan dirinya lagi. Ia melihat Hongbin. ia berlari ke arah tubuh hongbin yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. matanya tidak fokus, terlalu banyak air mata yang dibendungnya. Ia berlutut di samping tubuh hongbin dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Hongbin. ia menangis terisak dan memanggil nama Hongbin dengan lembut.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban, bahkan suara denyutan jantung Hongbin juga tidak terdengar lagi. Semua sudah terlambat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Hongbin. ia melihat pisau yang masih tertancap di dada Hongbin. ia menggenggam tangan dingin Hongbin. ia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Binnie? Kenapa kau percaya padanya?" bisiknya sambil sekali lagi membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hongbin. tubuh Hongbin sudah terlanjur dingin. Aliran darah hongbin sudah berhenti. Tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk membawanya kembali. Semua sudah terlambat.

Kini rintikan hujan itu semakin deras. Tubuh dan pakaian mereka basah kuyup. Ia menarik tubuh Hongbin ke pelukannya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh Hongbin. tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya lagi. Semua sudah terlambat. Leo tidak ingin meninggalkan Hongbin di bawah hujan yang deras ini.

"Aku akan membawamu Binnie. Aku akan membuatmu hangat" bisiknya sambil mengelus wajah Hongbin. ia menutup mata Hongbin dengan lembut dan menggendong tubuh Hongbin.

"Lepaskan dia!" sahut seseorang dari kejauhan. Leo mengenal suara itu, itu Kakek Hongbin. Leo berhenti di tempat dan menunggu sosok itu mendekat.

"Leo hyung?" bisik Ravi dengan nada sedikit takut. Ia berdiri di samping Leo sekarang.

"Pergilah Ravi. pergi bersama yang lain. Aku akan menyusul"

"Tidak!"

"Pergi Ravi!" bentak Leo dan Ravi terpaksa pergi.

"Letakkan Hongbin di tanah!"

Leo tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku bilang letakkan!"

Leo dengan lembut meletakkan Hongbin kembali ke tanah. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Hongbin menjauh darinya dan kini Kakek Hongbin mendekatinya. Hanya saja ia tidak sendiri.

"Kau melanggar janjimu!"

Leo hanya diam.

"HYUNG!" Ravi kembali dan menyerang Kakek Hongbin dengan taringnya, tapi kakek Hongbin dengan cepat menangkisnya.

Jaehwan menggantikan Ravi dan ia menyerang kakeknya sendiri, "Hai Kek, maafkan aku Kek!" tapi kakeknya bisa menangkisnya juga. Kini penyihir lainnya ikut menyerang Jaehwan dan Ravi.

Hyuk, Hakyeon dan vampir lainnya ikut berperang. Leo hanya berdiri di depan Kakek Hongbin dengan wajah murung. Leo tidak berniat berperang bersama mereka. Ia membenci perang.

"Kau melanggar janji kita! Kau berbohong!" Kakek Hongbin membaca mantra nya untuk menyerang Leo dan Leo terpelanting ke belakang. Leo terbatuk darah. Ia menatap ke kakek hongbin dengan wajah murung.

"Bunuhlah aku! aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri lagi!"

"Yeah! Keinginanmu akan segera terwujud!" Dan Kakek Hongbin menancapkan pisau khusus yang sudah dibuatnya untuk membunuh vampir.

Leo tidak mendengar jeritan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tersenyum pada kakek Hongbin, dan memejam matanya ketika ia merasa pisau itu membakar dirinya. Dengan ini, ia tidak akan perlu menunggu Hongbin lagi.

* * *

 _Umm, okay mianhe... ini bukan ending_

 _nextnya nanti yaaa.._

 _gomawoo for reading :))_


End file.
